Alas de Hielo
by MiloLM
Summary: —Si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿que Quirk crees que tendrá? / Ella sólo puede mirarlo, sin creer lo que le ha escuchado decir. / (Hawks sólo quiere divertirse y molestar un poco a la familia Todoroki).
1. Prólogo

Hawks se había propuesto algo muy interesante aunque no del todo impresionante, y eso sería molestar al gran héroe número uno, Endeavor.

¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que usando de medio a su hija, Fuyumi Todoroki?

La joven maestra de primaria, con el corazón más amable y la sonrisa más dulce, junto con una paciencia digna de Dios; sería un excelente blanco.

Lástima que la propuesta no salga tan fácil como desea. Porque al final, las alas de hielo se oyen hermosamente imposibles.

* * *

Todo profesional heroico que conozca a Hawks, sabe que el joven siempre se la pasa retando a la muerte. No sólo porque era rápido en todo y que la velocidad a veces era peligroso, sino que en ciertas ocasiones, una de esas partes molestas de él que casi todos conocen, es una verdaderamente suicida.

Porque definitivamente molestar a Endeavor podría considerarse el querer quedarte sin vida cuanto antes. O eso pensaban los demás héroes.

Hawks no. Hawks veía divertido y entretenido el jugarse la integridad con el héroe de las llamas. Era su distracción de algunas de sus aburridas responsabilidades, y no haría caso a ninguna advertencia. Porque no le importa, primero que nada, y porque no ve nada realmente peligroso, como segundo.

Y es cuando la ve. A la hija del gran Endeavor. No la conoce realmente, jamás ha llegado a hablar con ella en realidad, sólo la ha visto en una fotografía en algún archivo acerca del héroe número uno y leído su expediente. No iba a ir más que eso, sería idiota y no tenía tanto tiempo.

Aunque admitiría firmemente que, una vez al conocerla, perder el tiempo a su lado sería lo más genial que le hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

—Mm... Tengo una pregunta, maestra.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?

—Si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿qué Quirk crees que tendría?

Ella sólo puede mirarlo, sin creer lo que le ha escuchado decir.


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Me enamoré otra vez, kdcirls (?). De verdad amaría ver lo que sucede si algo como esto sucede. Sería sublime y caótico :v

* * *

 _ **Alas de hielo**_

I

* * *

—¡Cuidado!

Empero antes de poder lanzarse a la calle a tomar a su alumno y sacarlo del camino del enorme camión, algo la detiene de los brazos y piernas. Cierra los ojos por puro reflejo para no ver la masacre que seguramente será culpa suya.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y esa risa la hace volver a abrir los ojos. La conoce, es del pequeño. Mira enfrente y sólo encuentra el camión detenido en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba él, y ya no está. Por ello mismo siente un vacío en el pecho y un dolor en la cabeza.

¿Sería que ya había empezado a alucinar?

—¡Mire, Todoroki-sensei! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

No, definitivamente no estaba alucinando. Desesperada busca con la mirada de dónde proviene la vocecilla, y en última idea observa hacia arriba, donde efectivamente se encuentra el infante, volando.

—¿Eh? —es lo único que puede articular.

—Eso estuvo cerca, niño.

Instantáneamente vuelve su mirada al frente, dirigiendo su atención al portador de la voz. Es un muchacho, quizás de su edad, con traje de aviador y grandes alas. Un héroe, se dice a sí misma, y tiene razón. Camina con toda la calma del mundo hacia ella hasta detenerse un par de metros y mirar al niño que todavía está en el aire. Fuyumi no tiene palabras que soltar en medio de su shock.

Ve cómo su pequeño alumno baja lentamente hasta el suelo, y una vez se encuentra a salvo unas plumas de color rojo se desprenden de su uniforme, las cuales vuelven al héroe.

—¡Todoroki-sensei, ¿lo vio?! —Exclama el infante mientras corre en su dirección y se agarra a sus piernas, sin dejar de lado su enorme emoción—. ¡¿Lo vio, sensei?! ¡Hawks me salvó!

—¿Hawks? —repite, algo aturdida todavía. No lo recuerda.

—Oh, veo que aun siendo el héroe número dos, no logro que todo el mundo me conozca. —Se lamenta con dramatismo el joven, en tanto se lleva una mano al pecho y hace una falsa expresión de tristeza y decepción. El niño se ríe.

Pero Fuyumi solamente puede procesar la información, hasta que su cabeza suelta el clic definitivo.

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo —afirma con una sonrisa dulce—. Usted es el héroe alado, el que ofendió a las masas con su discurso sobre el trabajo de los héroes.

—Veo que me he vuelto conocido gracias a ése discurso —comenta el chico, riendo suavemente. Mira hacia el niño e inclinándose un poco le acaricia la cabeza—. Pequeño, eso fue peligroso. No hay que cruzar la calle sin ver los semáforos. Le diste un susto a tu linda maestra.

 _«¿Linda?»_

Descarado. Esa palabra es la que quiere soltar. Mas no lo hace, debe controlarse.

—¡Je, je! No lo volveré a hacer. —Declara el infante, con una sonrisa de donde se puede aún notar el diente faltante de en frente. Hawks le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Cuento contigo.

—Kiji, ve con tus compañeros, por favor —pide suavemente hacia su alumno, quien enseguida se suelta de ella y va junto a los demás niños que esperan cerca de un autobús escolar. Fuyumi se dirige hacia el héroe—. Gracias por haberlo salvado, de verdad se lo agradezco.

—No hay problema. Para la próxima, por favor, no intentes saltar también al peligro —comenta en burla, y ella solamente puede mirarlo con sequedad. Eso provoca que el chico sonría de una manera divertida—. ¿O le gustaría que la salvara también? Por mí no hay problema, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

—N-no creo que sea necesario —declara algo incómoda, y luego siente cosquillas en los brazos, pronto notando las plumas que se sueltan de éstos y vuelven por las alas de Hawks—. Ah, ya veo.

—¡Fuyumi-sensei! —llama una niñita, de coletas con moños rosas.

Fuyumi enseguida gira el cuerpo a mirar a sus alumnos, quienes impacientes siguen en el autobús, aguardando para que ella fuera de una vez. Así que sólo le queda suspirar con pesadez y volver a mirar al héroe con una sonrisa algo ladeada.

—De nuevo gracias. Debo retirarme. —Alega, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de dar vuelta y alejarse.

Él solamente mueve la mano desde su posición, despidiéndose de los animados niños, hasta que éstos desaparecen por otra calle. Suspira suavemente y sigue con su sonrisa divertida.

—Todoroki, eh.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Tienes fotos de tus hijos?

La interrogación enseguida descoloca a Endeavor, quien deja de ver los expedientes para mirar al rubio como si estuviera loco.

—¿A qué demonios se debe esa pregunta?

El rubio se encoge de hombros, come un pedazo del pollo asado que ha pedido, y se recuesta en su asiento.

—A nada en especial —contesta con desdén—. Sólo curiosidad. Dicen que un padre orgulloso es un padre que lleva en su cartera fotos de sus niños.

—Yo no traigo esas estupideces en el trabajo. Es demasiado sentimentalista.

 _«Y peligroso»_

Eso último, cómo le gustaría agregar a Hawks. Pero se lo guarda para no molestar más al imponente hombre de fuego. Así que simplemente bufa vagamente y mira hacia el techo. Tiene un bonito decorado, si le permiten opinar, las flores de cerezo y el amanecer son una perfecta combinación.

Pero a eso no iba el caso.

—Oye, por si acaso, ¿no tendrás una hija? —suelta de pronto, sin más y sin aviso, como una granada enemiga. Y eso no es bueno.

Endeavor levanta de nuevo la mirada, esta vez los ojos destellando más frialdad que de costumbre. Irónico, viniendo de alguien con poderes de fuego infernal.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Y, vale. Ahora Hawks sí que siente un poquito de miedo. _Sólo un poco_. Como que tiene una sensación de que será pollo rostizado si es que suelta alguna frase estúpida. Pero sólo es una suposición, no podría ser tan cierta.

¿Verdad?

 _(La mirada de Enji dice lo contrario.)_

—Por nada en especial —siente como si hubiese repetido su frase, pero no importa—. Me dio curiosidad. ¿Cuántos hijos tuviste antes de conseguir a tu elegido?

El héroe número uno no contesta tan rápido.

Oh, ha tocado un punto sensible. Eso lo nota. Lo _ve_ , no es estúpido. Parece ablandar su expresión por una milésima de segundo y luego devolver a su habitual porte atemorizante como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Declara finalmente. El joven se siente ligeramente aliviado con esa reacción tan, tan Endeavor, que ya no teme por su pellejo siendo quemado a más de mil grados.

Otro día de supervivencia para el héroe Hawks, señoras y señores. Y eso es un milagro teniendo en cuenta que ama tentar a la muerte, o en este caso, al antipático héroe Endeavor. Así que, ¿por qué no seguir picando un poco más?

—Por si las dudas, ¿no tendrás una hija llamada Fuyumi?

Ahora sí. Debería huir, cuanto antes. Por la ventana quizás, y esconderse en algún callejón por el resto de su vida. Sobrevivir en todo caso a la furia del mismísimo Enji Todoroki, quien en ese mismo momento parecía querer quemar los papeles en sus manos tanto como deseaba quemar también sus alas. Y, hombre, que eso era sádico y aterrador. Y aunque se lo merecía en cierto punto, prefería decir que no, gracias.

—¿A dónde rayos estás tratando de llegar, niño? —inquiere el hombre con tono serio y macabro. El muchacho traga saliva, en un intento de deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

Sonríe tratando también de disipar el ligero miedo que decidió instalarse en su ser.

—Solamente curiosidad —declara con naturalidad digna de un actor profesional (¿qué ya no lo es?)—. Es que hoy en la mañana me encontré a una chica que tenía tu apellido, es todo. Creo que era maestra de primaria.

—Aléjate de ella. —Ordena burdo, volviendo como si nada su atención a la información que tiene en los archivos.

El joven solamente puede parpadear, algo confundido. Luego lo comprende y una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

 _ **. . .**_

Mira su reloj. Las diez y diez, definitivamente tiene tiempo para hacer un buen almuerzo y que su familia no esté horriblemente rota como siempre. De verdad desea que esta vez Natsuo no suelte un montón de barbaries contra su padre o que Shōto simplemente se quede tan callado como siempre.

Suspira con ligera tristeza. De verdad le gustaría que su familia mejorara sus relaciones.

Aprieta las bolsas llenas de ingredientes para un delicioso y gran curry, y acelera el paso en dirección a su hogar. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, una diminuta piedra maldita se alza orgullosa en medio de la acera, e inevitablemente está en su justo camino, haciendo flaquear su pie izquierdo, logrando que pierda el equilibrio por completo y caiga hacia adelante.

Aunque el golpe nunca llega, por lo que se sorprende al encontrarse muy cerca del suelo, pero sin tocarlo. Aunque sus lentes ya se encuentran ahí.

—Qué sería de ti, sin mí.

Oh. Ahora ya lo entiende.

Sin voluntad propia vuelve a ponerse de pie, derecha y sin probabilidades de volver a caer. Cosas suaves y a la vez puntiagudas clavadas en su ropa fueron lo que la ayudaron a evitar el catastrófico accidente, plumas pertenecientes a nada más y nada menos que a Hawks, quien en ese mismo instante se encuentra enfrente suyo portando otra de sus características sonrisas desinteresadas.

Suspira aliviada.

—Supongo que gracias, otra vez —alega sonriente—. Me ha salvado de algo realmente vergonzoso.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

—No, no hace falta.

—Al menos te ayudo en esto. —Comenta, agachándose a recoger los lentes de ella, para luego ponérselos con delicadeza.

Fuyumi está estupefacta. Solamente lo mira en silencio.

—¿Qué? —suelta él, divertido.

—No es nada —alega rápidamente, negando con la cabeza—. Gracias, de todas formas. Pero, ¿no debería estar trabajando? Ya sabe, hacer sus "cosas de héroes". —Comenta en tanto hace comillas con los dedos, aún con las bolsas en las manos.

Él ríe suavemente.

—Pues en realidad todavía estoy haciendo mis "cosas de héroes" —imita el acto de la fémina junto con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su cara confundida—. La he salvado de una catástrofe, ¿o no?

—Ya se lo he agradecido, señor Hawks, y-

—¿Señor? —Interrumpe, haciendo cara confusa—. Me siento viejo si me llaman de esa manera. ¿Podrías llamarme sólo Hawks?

Fuyumi de verdad necesita salir de ahí. Volver a casa.

Inhala aire, volviendo a pedir paciencia.

—Hawks, gracias —suelta, algo arisca. Él sigue mostrándose tranquilo—. Pero me encuentro algo apurada por lo que lo lamento. Que tenga una linda tarde.

Y sin más, rodea al chico y sigue su camino en dirección a su hogar. Él ensancha su sonrisa.

 _«Qué educada»_

No pasa mucho para que la joven sienta algo de viento soplar en su cabeza, así que alzando la mirada, se encuentra con algo que de verdad no desearía. Su ceño se frunce en tanto sus ojos escrutiñan al chico, quien frescamente vuela sobre ella boca abajo, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Planea seguirme, Hawks? —pregunta, volviendo su vista al frente.

—Planeo visitar a mi compañero de trabajo. —Excusa con desinterés.

—Él no está en casa.

—Lo esperaré. ¿O... no le gustaría que espere en su casa?

Fuyumi ya sabe a dónde va eso. No es tonta. Y el pollo sabe tocar los botones perfectos para conseguir lo que quiere.

Suspira pesadamente.

—No hay problema. Puede esperarlo allí.

—¡Excelente!

Lo ve bajar a tierra y caminar a su lado, como una persona normal. Por un momento piensa que el tipo es verdaderamente raro, pero prefiere ignorarlo y hacer como que no le importa que las personas a su alrededor no están prestándoles más atención de la (in)necesaria.

Y la joven sólo puede pensar en una cosa.

 _«Este tipo acarrea problemas»_

 _ **. . .**_

—Fuyumi, ¿ya está lista la-? —Sus palabras se detienen apenas divisa al muchacho, sentado en el sofá de la sala—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Buenas tardes! —Saluda Hawks como si nada, bebiendo otro sorbo de la bebida que tiene en la mano—. ¡Qué bueno que llega, Endeavor-san!

Enseguida la muchacha se levanta de su lugar; porque tuvo que acompañarlo en su estadía, ya que él había salido con la excusa de que no le gustaba estar solo en casa ajena (Jodido descarado, quiso decirle, pero se aguantó); y se dirige hacia su progenitor.

—Te ha estado esperando. Me retiro. —Informa con cierto tono burdo y frío, para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Enji sólo puede verla irse, y luego dirigir una mirada furibunda al héroe número dos. Éste simplemente da otro sorbo a su bebida, quiere terminarla antes de morir quemado.

—¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella? —gruñe sumamente molesto. El ave finge buscar en su memoria la información.

—Ya que —suelta desinteresado—. Aunque no es mi culpa el que se meta en problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—¿Todos tus hijos te traen problemas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Aunque ella es inteligente, piensa bien en sus acciones. Si fuera tu otro hijo yo no estaría aquí.

Algo era claro, el pájaro no iba a contestarle ninguna duda. Y eso de verdad le hervía la sangre.

—¿A qué viniste, específicamente? —Lanza una pregunta directa, ya dejando de lado la ridícula "charla"—. Fuyumi dijo que me estabas esperando.

—¡Ah, sí! —Exclama, fingiendo recordar. Deja su tacita de té en la mesita y se pone de pie, acomodándose la ropa, para después caminar en su dirección, y próximamente, dirigirse a la salida como si nada—. Nos vemos mañana, Endeavor-san.

Y desaparece.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Todo se queda el silencio, hasta que el héroe de las llamas sale de su catatonia. Su cara se deforma en puro enojo.

—Él no vino por mí.

—¿Ya se fue Hawks? —inquiere Fuyumi, sacando la cabeza desde la cocina.

Enji Todoroki ahora sí que quiere rostizar a un pollo.

 _ **. . .**_

El joven bosteza un poco, y se recuesta en su escritorio. Llámenlo holgazán (no pueden, trabaja a pesar de todo), pero de verdad que quiere dormir en ese momento. Y es que pasar toda una noche despierto planeando su siguiente movimiento era crucial, si es que quería continuar vivo, conseguir el sueño de días libres para los héroes, y molestar un poco a Endeavor, su ídolo. Todo al mismo tiempo.

 _(Y quizás, sólo quizás, conseguir novia. No está en sus planes pero uno nunca puede rechazar esa oportunidad.)_

Vuelve a bostezar.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, pero apenas le presta atención.

—Señor, ¿ya vio las noticias?

Su querida asistente, Kira, entra algo apresurada. Él apenas levanta la cabeza de la mesa de madera llena de papeles, que es más cómoda de lo que parece.

—¿No? —niega aturdido, con voz cansada. Sus alas al igual que él están cabizbajas.

La mujer de largo cabello negro teclea unas cosas en su tableta personal, y luego se lo muestra en la cara, muy cerca.

—¿"Posible nueva relación para el héroe número dos"? —lee el título de la noticia en voz alta, y se levanta para observarlo mejor. Verdaderamente le ha llamado la atención, más al encontrarse él y Fuyumi en la portada.

«Fuentes han recaudado imágenes del conocido héroe profesional, Hawks, saliendo junto a una joven en la calle, aparentemente juntos. Se sospecha que ella es pareja del héroe, siendo la base las palabras del fotógrafo que ellos "hablaban muy amigablemente" a mitad de la calle.

Se especula también que...»

Deja de leer ahí mismo, no necesita saber más. Se tira hacia atrás en su asiento, portando un rostro serio, olvidando por completo sus ganas de dormir.

—¿Jefe? —Llama Kira, algo preocupada por esa reacción tan anormal en el joven—. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Le gustaría que pida que eliminen esta noticia?

—No hace falta —declara, soltando un largo suspiro. Luego una sonrisa vuelve adornar su rostro, una realmente satisfecha y divertida—. Esto se pondrá bueno.

Mientras tanto, Endeavor se encontraba desayunando en su casa, leyendo el periódico. Y quizás sea obra del destino o sólo su karma, que le hizo abrir la zona de chismes (algo que nunca lee) y encontrar la foto de su hija allí, junto con Hawks.

Se atraganta con su café.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	3. II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo terminaré este fic, ya que al comienzo sólo se trataba de una idea para one-shot y pues... se extendió :u Sólo no se enojen cuando decido pausarlo (but no creo que eso suceda por ahora).

Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews, me animaron muchísimo a publicar :')

* * *

 _ **Alas de hielo**_

II

* * *

Fuyumi Todoroki no podría presumir el tener una vida envidiable, porque en realidad nadie envidiaría su vida. Al final sólo era una joven maestra de primaria, fruto de un matrimonio arreglado, poseedora de un Quirk tipo hielo, y un "experimento fallido" a ojos de su padre. Claro que lo último prefiere olvidarlo, puesto que actualmente su progenitor trataba de redimirse en cuanto a sus actos del pasado. Y ella quiere perdonarlo, a pesar de que fuese difícil.

Por ello, diría claramente, que su vida no era la gran cosa. Jamás destacaría en ningún sentido. Y le gustaba estar así, no destacar.

Pero eso se fue a la mierda apenas abrió su teléfono en la mañana para ver las noticias. Casi soltó un grito al ver su fotografía junto a la del joven héroe Hawks, y leer el título del ridículo chisme que estaba rondando por todo Internet y seguramente también fuera de éste. Nomás no gritó porque su padre le iba a preguntar qué sucedía (y era mala mentirosa), y Dios, no, claro que no quería decírselo. ¡Sería realmente desastroso!

Sólo esperaba que, como siempre, su progenitor ni asomara la nariz por la sección de chismes del periódico. Aunque era poco probable, ya que nunca lo hacía, por lo que algo dentro suyo se alivió.

Pero el alivio se fue en cuanto vio cómo el gran héroe Endeavor se atragantaba con su café mañanero mientras leía el periódico. En ese momento, Fuyumi deseó tener las alas de Hawks y salir volando por la ventana a otro país.

Lastimosamente, su poder era hacer hielo, y no, ni en broma congelaba a su papá. Además era ineficiente, él era siempre más rápido, siquiera llegaría a cubrir de hielo su mano cuando él ya le haya derretido hasta las ganas de seguir viva.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Fuyumi?! —exclama finalmente el hombre, poniendo sobre la mesa el periódico y apuntando a la noticia.

Ella sólo puede suspirar con pesadez.

—Necesito que te calmes para poder explicarte —alega con toda la tranquilidad que le es posible, evitando sentirse intimidada. Enji gruñe y se cruza de brazos, demostrando que la escucha—. En realidad y como has de saber, los medios han exagerado las cosas. No pasó nada extraño, yo solamente estaba de compras y Hawks me acompañó, porque quería esperar a hablar contigo aquí. ¿Recuerdas eso?

 _«Ese niño...»_

De verdad, Endeavor necesita asar a un pollo.

—No sucedió absolutamente nada —reitera la muchacha, suspirando otra vez—. Sólo me acompañó y es todo. No es culpa mía que él se porte tan informal con la gente.

El hombre vuelve a gruñir, y luego bufa, quitando la mirada inquisitiva de su hija y pasándola en cualquier otro lado. La imagen del rubio viene a su cabeza, riéndose con burla, y eso le enerva todavía más.

—Ése niño se las va a ver conmigo.

Y luego se esas palabras, el héroe se levanta de su lugar, olvidando su desayuno y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Debe ir a su agencia cuanto antes.

Fuyumi sólo desea que la tierra se la trague entera.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Qué te dije sobre mi hija? —inquiere Endeavor, amenazante.

El muchacho no parece para nada asustado, ni mucho menos. Simplemente hace una expresión pensativa y luego sonríe, como si lo hubiera recordado.

—¡Sí! Que no me acercara a ella, ¿cierto? —afirma con toque cínico y cómico al mismo tiempo. Enji no sabe si golpearlo o no, pero se aguanta.

—Exactamente —alega en tono todavía más aterrador, y sus llamas parecen crecer con su enojo—. Así que me gustaría que me explicaras por qué diablos hay una noticia falsa de que ustedes dos están juntos.

—Hm... Estos medios de comunicación y sus mentiras —comenta haciendo una cara de "sin remedio", y suspira cruzándose de brazos—. Si no es verdad, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Porque no dejaría salir a mi hija con alguien como tú.

—Auch. Eso dolió, Endeavor-san —declara haciendo una mueca de dolor. El hombre gruñe—. Aunque no parece imposible, no el hecho de que yo sea su novio —clarifica rápidamente—, sino que ella podría tener alguno. Digo, si te soy sincero, no es para nada fea, es más, es excepcionalmente linda. Tiene proporciones... llamativas, y no es como si fuera yo alguien que se fije siempre en eso, sólo se nota a simple vista. De seguro pretendientes no le hacen falta, ¿cierto?

 _(Chico, estas cavando tu tumba.)_

E ignora olímpicamente la mueca de suma furia en el rostro del héroe número uno.

—Pero de todas formas —agrega, ligeramente pensativo—, ¿por qué te molesta? ¿Estás celoso por tu hija, por el hecho de que podría tener pareja?

—... No.

—¡Tardaste! Síp. Estás celoso —afirma divertido—. Son celos de padre, es normal.

Entonces Enji finalmente se harta y lo agarra del abrigo con rudeza. Hawks titubea por un segundo pero vuelve a su habitual calma, a pesar de que está cerca de tanto fuego, que parece aumentar y querer quemarlo a cada segundo.

—Escúchame, niño —ordena ofuscado, el chico asiente—. Si vuelves a molestarme de esa manera, te quemo las alas. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija.

Se guarda silencio en el estudio. Y de pronto, el muchacho saca unas cosas de su abrigo y las acerca a la barba flameante de Endeavor. Éste último queda estupefacto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Cocinando mi almuerzo —contesta con naturalidad, sujetando los palillos con carne—. Es efectivo. Ahorro en gas. Oye, ¿no hacías esto de chico? Quiero decir, ¿nunca intentaste freír huevos y tocino en tu cuerpo usando tu propio Quirk?

Endeavor lo suelta enseguida, y se aleja en silencio.

—¡Gracias por su fuego, Endeavor-san! —agradece el joven, comiendo animado sus brochetas de carne asada.

 _«No tiene remedio»_

Y en cuanto ve al hombre desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina, borra su sonrisa alegre y muestra una juguetona.

—Esto está saliendo a la perfección —comenta con ligera diversión malvada, y luego suspira volviendo a comer su almuerzo—. Sólo hay que picotear un poco más.

Se ríe ligeramente de su propio chiste.

 _«Además, si yo no puedo acercarme, ¿qué pasa si ella se me acerca?»_

 ** _. . ._**

—Todoroki-sensei.

La vocecilla de una de sus queridas alumnas hace que deje su lectura y la observe.

—¿Qué sucede, Mika-chan? —pregunta con una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Es usted novia del héroe Hawks?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Algo se quiebra dentro del aula, muy cerca de ella si no es que es la misma. No son sus lentes, ni la ventana. Quizás sea su paciencia acerca de ese hombre.

En su cara se forma una sonrisa nerviosa. No puede evitarlo.

—¿P-por qué piensas eso? —balbucea con torpeza.

—Es que yo y mi mamá los vimos en las noticias —contesta la infante con ligera pena, mientras juega con el ruedo de su uniforme rosa—. Parecían muy juntos en esa foto. ¿Usted se va a casar con él?

—¡Todoroki-sensei es novia de Hawks! —exclama otro niño que los había oído. Fuyumi se espanta ante el grito y la afirmación.

—No es así, niños —clarifica bastante nerviosa, ya que enseguida todos los pequeños estaban gritando que sí lo era—. Niños, cálmense. Él y yo no somos nada. Hawks solamente es... un amigo.

Toda el aula guarda silencio.

—¡Todoroki-sensei es amiga de Hawks! —exclama de nuevo el mismo niño, y todos vuelven a gritar animados. La maestra se siente algo catatónica.

—Niños, por favor, guarden silencio. —Pide algo aturdida, levantándose cuanto antes para calmar a sus alumnos.

—¡Todoroki-sensei, ¿podría conseguirnos autógrafos?! —inquiere de pronto uno de ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los demás se callan enseguida para asentir a esa idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Autógrafos? —repite, confundida.

—¡Sí! Ya que es amiga del héroe Hawks, ¡puede conseguirnos su autógrafo!

—Yo no... —trata de excusarse, pero los ojos de perrito que le ponen los infantes hacen que su voluntad caiga. Suelta un largo suspiro de rendición y sonríe ligeramente—. Está bien. Lo intentaré.

Y seguido de eso hay más gritos. Interiormente se lamenta por ser tan mala profesora.

 _ **. . .**_

— _No puedo creer que acepté..._ —murmura, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. De verdad desea que la tierra se la trague en ese mismo instante.

 _«No debí aceptar tal cosa ridícula»_

Se arrepiente. Se arrepiente totalmente. Se arrepiente de haber dejado descuidado a su alumno para que éste tuviera que ir corriendo hacia la calle. Se arrepiente de agradecerle a Hawks el haberle salvado. Se arrepiente de haber aceptado que lo acompañara a casa. ¡Se arrepiente! Y jura no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Pero ya es tarde así que no tiene opción.

Respira hondo, volviendo a su habitual compostura. Y mira al frente, allí mismo, como siempre, se encuentra el joven héroe alado dando su habitual patrulla por la ciudad, y siendo acaparado por la mayoría de personas, admiradores en general.

¿No sería algo como eso cansador? Por un momento siente empatía, pero luego se le olvida porque ese mismo hombre es la raíz de toda su actual mala suerte.

Niega con la cabeza un par de veces, y se acerca con pasos temblorosos. No sabe exactamente qué hacer, menos cuando él se encuentra junto a tantas personas. ¿Debería volver otro día?

Sí, definitivamente será otro día.

Da media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse para el día siguiente disculparse con sus alumnos.

—¡Ah, Fuyumi-san!

Bien. Es mejor correr.

Definitivamente _debe_ correr.

No puede, está paralizada, congelada de pies a cabeza. Y no, jamás usó su Quirk en sí misma ni piensa hacerlo así que no es por ello. Debe ser magia oscura.

De todas formas, ¿cómo la ha llamado?

Da vuelta de manera robótica, con los ojos oscurecidos en terror. No sabe a qué, pero tampoco quiere descubrirlo.

Y él simplemente se acerca con toda la calma del mundo. Atrás, los admiradores se quedan todos quietos y callados, observando sus acciones.

Oh, ya sabe por qué siente tanto terror.

Ya debería salir corriendo, ¿verdad?

—Qué coincidencia volver a encontrarnos, ¿no crees? —comenta divertido e inocente. En su interior sólo se ríe con maldad mientras repite que "todo va de acuerdo al plan".

—Ah, sí, coincidencia —responde aturdida. Ladea la cabeza y soltando un largo suspiro, revive y deja su lado robot, mirándolo a la cara—. La verdad es que quería saber si podría hacerme un favor.

—Por supuesto. Sería un placer ayudar a la hija de un amigo.

Ella no cree que la palabra "amigo" vaya muy bien con Endeavor, pero se lo calla. Le parece tierno y ligeramente tarado que alguien considere así a ese hombre.

—Sólo quisiera saber si... podría darme un autógrafo. —Explica rápidamente, desviando la mirada, en tanto sus orejas se colorean de rojo como sus mechones, así que es bastante fácil ocultarlas. Qué suerte tienen algunos.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Hawks queda estático, con su habitual sonrisa. Su mente se ha quedado en blanco.

 _«Esto no era parte del plan»_

 _(Al diablo con el plan.)_

Pero no dice nada y solamente vuelve en sí moviendo la cabeza rápidamente. Regresando a ser el actor despreocupado de siempre.

— _Aunque no es para mí..._ —aclara la joven, bajito. Casi ni la oye.

—¡Por supuesto! —Acepta animado, agarrando una de sus plumas—. ¿Dónde te firmo?

—¡Ah! —Exclama rápidamente, sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Por aquí, por favor.

—Ajá... —murmura escribiendo, y luego se lo devuelve mientras sonríe se lado—. Un autógrafo del héroe número dos, para la hija del héroe número uno. Es algo irónico, ¿no crees?

Ella suspira.

— _Ya dije que no es para mí..._ —murmura incómoda y agarra el autógrafo para volver a guardarlo. Luego hace una ligera reverencia—. Se lo agradezco.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Es un placer para mí.

—Mis alumnos son grandes admiradores suyos —comenta algo apenada, sonriendo con suavidad—. De verdad que les alegrará esto.

—Eso me halaga —declara haciendo dramáticamente un rostro conmovido—. ¿Y tú? ¿No eres también una admiradora mía? —inquiere en tanto acerca su rostro al de ella y sonríe divertido.

—Ah, no... —Niega ya demasiado incómoda, apartándose un poco—. No soy muy fan de los héroes en general.

—Oh. ¿Ni siquiera de Endeavor?

—Eh... P-pues... No realmente...

Entonces él nota algo. Es pequeño y sólo dura un momento, su expresión de dolor.

Se aparta rápidamente, con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro y un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa.

—Ah —es lo único que puede soltar, desviando la vista. Por alguna razón no tiene ganas de sonreír. ¿Acaso le había contagiado algo de sentimientos? Prefiere no pensar en eso—. Ya veo. En ese caso... ¿Qué te parecería empezar conmigo? —sugiere, volviendo a su habitual lado juguetón.

—¿Eh? —la fémina le mira, confundida. Luego niega rápidamente—. N-no hace falta. M-mejor me retiro. ¡B-buenas tardes!

Y seguido de ello, sale corriendo. Hawks la ve irse, y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—¿La temperatura descendió? —se pregunta en voz alta, al sentir algo de frío en el ambiente.

—¡Jefe!

La voz de su asistente lo saca de sus pensamientos, y la ve abrirse paso entre la multitud de gente, hasta detenerse enfrente suyo con rostro preocupado.

—¿Acaso luchó contra un villano? —pregunta ella, casi espantada.

—No. ¿Por? —inquiere, frunciendo el ceño.

—Su ropa... tiene hielo.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	4. III

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Sé que esto es raro pero de verdad tengo curiosidad de saber, ¿cómo pronuncian "Hawks"? :v

Yo literalmente digo "Jaks" en mi cabeza XD pero cuando hablo lo pronuncio como "Joks" :v

¿Soy la única rara que hace eso? :'v

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

III

* * *

— _Qué familia tan extraña..._ —comenta el muchacho mientras da vueltas en su asiento. De pronto chasquea los dedos y sonríe—. Sería increíble formar parte de ellos. ¿No crees, Kurome?

—Lo que creo es que no es bueno enfadar al señor Endeavor. —Contesta seriamente la joven pelinegra. Él rueda los ojos.

—La idea desde el principio era hacerlo —declara con obviedad, y ríe—. Aunque creo que Fuyumi-chan es realmente interesante.

—Si me permite hablar, le recuerdo que si él lo escucha llamar así a su hija lo convertirá en pollo asado.

—Hm... Tienes razón —acepta, pensativo. La muchacha siente que lo ha hecho entrar en razón—. Ah, eso me dio hambre. ¿Quieres ir al KFC más cercano? Se me antoja comer algo de pollo.

El semblante de Kira vuelve a su seriedad.

—Tendré que rechazar su oferta, jefe. Que tenga un buen día.

—Tú también.

—Y no muera antes de cumplir su sueño.

—No lo haré, Kurome.

 _ **. . .**_

A la mañana siguiente todo se había ido a la mierda. Otra vez.

—¡FUYUMIII!

Su lindo día había comenzado con el grito histérico de su padre. Por un momento sintió pena por su hermanito menor, ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser llamado por ese alarido abismal y terrorífico que parecía anunciar algún cataclismo o algo parecido al apocalipsis en sí, sólo que los únicos involucrados serían ella y posiblemente su autoestima o autocontrol ante las situaciones.

Bien que maldecía a la tierra por no tragarla de una vez. Menos cuando verdaderamente lo necesitaba, especialmente en ese mismo instante.

—¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?! —exclama el hombre, tirando sobre la mesa el periódico, esta vez cerrado pero donde, en primera plana, aparecía una fotografía de ella y Hawks, insanamente cerca uno al otro.

No recordaba que se hubiese acercado tanto. De seguro usaron Photoshop, piensa con odio.

Suspira con más pesadez de la acostumbrada, y acomoda sus lentes mal puestos a causa de la repentina intrusión a su sueño, donde tuvo que hacer un abdominal de golpe, desenredarse de las sábanas y correr al comedor en tanto se colocaba las gafas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Omitamos el hecho de que se cayó como tres veces antes de salir de su habitación, casi rodó por las escaleras y se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pie con la pata de la mesa, logrando hacerla soltar la primera grosería del año.

Y por cierto, sigue con su manta blanca encima. Pero agradece que a su padre no le interese nada más que la explicación que debe darle.

—Es falso —son las primeras palabras que suelta, con una frialdad digna de su Quirk, que hasta por un momento le encantaría darse una palmadita en el hombro por sonar tan genial. Él sigue mostrándose inconforme y furioso—. Le pedí un autógrafo, es todo.

La cara de Enji cambia totalmente.

—¿Un... autógrafo? —Repite, sorprendido—. ¿Para qué querrías eso?

—No era para mí —declara con serenidad—. Mis alumnos me lo pidieron y... pues...

—Me retiro —avisa de pronto. Ya ha escuchado suficiente y no le queda tanto tiempo—. Fuyumi, no quiero que-

Sus palabras se atoran. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Prohibirle a su hija, ya hecha una mujer madura de veinte años, que se acercara a Hawks sólo porque no le agradaba? Bien, algo como eso de verdad sonaba ridículo.

Definitivamente no puede hacer eso.

—¿No quieres qué...? —pregunta la albina, extrañándose bastante ante el comportamiento de su progenitor.

Él se aclara la garganta, volviendo en sí.

—No quiero que... Shōto siga juntándose con el pupilo de All Might, dile eso.

Y seguido de esa —rara— orden, se retira. Fuyumi se queda allí, sentada enfrente de la mesa, con la mirada en blanco.

 _«Si sabes que aunque se lo diga no hará caso, ¿verdad? Menos si tú se lo ordenas»_

Esas palabras son innecesarias, no debe soltarlas.

Sólo debe preocuparse por la hora. Ya eran casi las siete y ni siquiera se había duchado aún.

 _ **. . .**_

Su mano se posa sobre el pomo de la puerta, y siente un escalofrío recorre su columna. Quizás es un mal presagio, piensa, pero luego decide ignorarlo. La mañana no podía empeorar (no después de tener que darse una ducha helada de cinco minutos e ir corriendo a su trabajo mientras toma café). Y suspira suavemente, abriendo.

—¡Sensei!

No tarda nada en sujetar entre sus brazos a su pequeño alumno, que de no ser por ella, hubiese caído al suelo. Y queda aturdida, puesto que según sabe el Quirk del niño sólo conlleva alargar su lengua.

Entonces ve un par de plumas desprenderse del uniforme del infante. Plumas rojas.

Y... Sí, hubiese sido mejor no ir a trabajar ese día.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Fuyumi-san.

La voz de Hawks hace un molesto eco en su mente, y con un rostro calmo que esconde su ira profunda, lo mira. El muy descarado está sentado en su lugar, apoyando los pies sobre el escritorio, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Está a punto de decir algo al respecto, hasta que nota el desastre que es el aula.

Todos los niños están de aquí para allá, volando y jugando con las plumas del héroe. La mayoría ríe y unos cuantos se quedan callados del shock. Y eso, definitivamente, es malo.

Baja a su alumno y éste vuelve corriendo junto a sus amigos. Ella se dirige dando zancadas hasta el joven.

—¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? Y... ¿Cómo supo dónde trabajo? —inquiere, menguando el tono histérico que quiere soltar.

Hawks juega con una pluma, despreocupado.

—Investigación, soy bueno en ello —contesta como si nada—. Y la otra pregunta, pues estoy... ¡visitando a mi novia! ¿No es obvio? —exclama sonriente y moviendo las manos. Fuyumi queda helada, y con la boca hecha una perfecta 'o'.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Un niñito que andaba cerca los oye, y queda sorprendido. Aunque no tarda en mostrarse insanamente emocionado.

—¡Todoroki-sensei es novia de Hawks! —grita hacia la clase entera, y todos festejan de emoción. Fuyumi se espanta todavía más.

—¡N-no es así! —Trata de aclarar, pero no le escuchan. Gruñe enojada y vuelve a dirigir su mirada azul al hombre—. ¿Q-qué está tratando de decir? ¿Ser su novia? ¡Yo no-!

—¿No lo vio en las noticias? —Pregunta como si nada, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Según los medios somos una de las parejas más tiernas! ¿No lo crees también?

—Usted sabe perfectamente que esas noticias no son verdaderas —declara firmemente, y acercándose varios pasos le regala otra mirada de enojo—. Así que deje de jugar, por favor. No hay nada entre nosotros, y le pido respetuosamente que...

Se detiene, y traga pesado. Justo a tiempo, se dice mentalmente, aliviada. Y también se reprende.

—¿Que...? —Hawks inquiere, alargando la "e" y acercándose lo suficiente como para poder hablar en susurros.

Fuyumi titubea.

—Q-que... Me deje en paz. Por favor. —Pide al fin, bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición. Él la observa con curiosidad, y sonríe tranquilamente.

—Sólo debió decirlo —comenta divertido, haciendo ademanes de afirmación. La joven le mira de nuevo, casi sorprendida—. Pero, dime, ¿te molesta aparecer en las noticias?

—Sí —contesta secamente—, mucho.

—Entonces yo me encargo de eso —alega, guiñando un ojo. Ella no sabe cómo tomar eso. Hawks se dirige a los niños y devuelve sus plumas, consiguiendo más de un resoplido de enfado—. ¡Hey! Ya me voy, chicos. Les dejo con su linda maestra.

La muchacha quiere decirle algo respecto a cómo se dirige a ella, pero se lo guarda. Mejor no detenerlo y que se fuese cuanto antes.

—¿No se quedará a pasar tiempo con su novia? —pregunta inocentemente una chiquilla. Fuyumi hace una cara de espanto.

—Me gustaría eso —interrumpe él antes de que pueda defenderse y negar—, pero lastimosamente no puedo. Además, como ella dijo, no somos pareja.

—¿Y por qué no lo son? —interroga otro chiquillo, casi enojado.

—Es que ella no acepta mi cariño.

—Bien, es suficiente —declara, yendo detrás del héroe para empujarlo hacia la salida—. Fue un gran honor que nos visitara, y aunque no sepa cómo encontró esta escuela, le agradezco regalarnos algo de su tiempo. Pero ya es tarde, ¿no cree?

—¡Ah! No puedo negarle eso —acepta rendido, una vez fuera del aula—. En fin, fue un placer. ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

Y la puerta se cierra de golpe.

—Je —suelta, cruzándose de brazos y observando el decorado de la madera—. Tan fría como hielo, eh.

Al otro lado, Fuyumi se recuesta en la misma puerta y suspira pesadamente.

Una pequeña niña se acerca, y le estira de la manga de su camisa, llamando su atención.

—Fuyumi-sensei, ¿por qué no acepta los sentimientos de Hawks?

Quiere llorar, e irse a casa. Pero no puede porque le van s descontar el sueldo y no podrá comprar más de esos dulces que tanto le gustan.

Se traga el nudo en la garganta y sonríe dulcemente. ¿Quién dice que ser maestra de primaria es fácil?

—Él sólo estaba jugando, Ayame-chan —explica tratando de sonar normal. La niña le mira con confusión, como si le hubiese escuchado hablar en chino—. Sí, jugando... sucio.

La voz macabra se le había escapado. Y es que de verdad quería estrangular algo en ese mismo momento. Por suerte, Ayame tampoco entendió ese tono tan cruel dado a una persona en específico.

 _«¿Será que Fuyumi-sensei está en esos días?»_

Luego lo niega. Ni siquiera sabe qué significa, así que no se inmiscuye más en el tema y va junto a sus compañeras.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡HAWKS!

Apenas escucha el grito, se estremece. Su instinto le dice que debe alzar vuelo cuanto antes y viajar a Brasil o algún país donde Endeavor no le encuentre ni intente asesinarle, como parecía en ese mismo momento, incrementando su furia y sus llamas a la par de cada paso que daba en su dirección.

Pero por el contrario, en vez de huir, se queda quieto en su lugar. Agradece estar todavía en un espacio público, pues siente que de estar solos no saldría del todo ileso.

—¿No te dije que no podías acercarte a mi hija? —inquiere el héroe de las llamas con voz sumamente imponente y ronca. Sinceramente, era horriblemente aterradora. Eso sumándole a los ojos que derrochaban un insano deseo asesino, hacían que hasta alguien como Hawks sintiera ligero temor por su vida.

Pero por otro lado, el chico sólo piensa una cosa.

 _«Se ve que quiere a su niña»_

Y no, gracias, no va a soltar esas palabras. No es suicida hasta ese extremo.

—Sep —afirma a la pregunta de Endeavor, con gran calma—. Me lo dijiste.

—¿Entonces por qué están ustedes dos en primera plana en casi todas las noticias del país?

Bueno, quizás sea hora de correr. Sí, eso suena muy tentador. Es posible que hasta salga vivo.

Traga saliva, tratando de disipar el nudo en su garganta. Y se ríe, el muy descarado se ríe con desdén. Como si no estuviese en peligro de muerte justo en ese momento.

—Usaron Photoshop —declara de la nada, desviando completamente el tema—. En realidad no estábamos tan juntos.

Enji frunce más el ceño y aprieta los dientes.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—¡Sólo estaba dando autógrafos! —Contesta animado, alzando los brazos en señal de paz—. ¿Sabe? Los niños también son increíbles fans.

—Hawks, quiero una explicación.

Y entonces se oye una explosión. Ambos ven hacia el lugar, el edificio que estaba siendo atacado.

—Esto no se queda aquí. Continuamos después. —Asegura el héroe número uno, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia la zona del desastre.

El muchacho se encoge de hombros y lo sigue.

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Fuyumi!

Rueda los ojos, y soltando un largo suspiro, se levanta del asiente dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa, para después dirigirse hacia el salón principal donde se encuentra su padre, esperándola.

—¿Me necesitas para algo? —Pregunta vagamente, adentrándose a la habitación para tomar asiento allí—. Estoy algo ocupada ahora, así que...

—¿Por qué andas tan cerca de Hawks?

La muchacha se queda estática, y sólo puede parpadear un par de veces sin llegar a procesar del todo esa información.

—¿Perdón? —Suelta al final, poniéndose de pie—. No, estás equivocado en eso —declara seriamente. No sabe de dónde saca el coraje para hablarle así a su progenitor, pero no tiene ganas de averiguarlo—. Yo NO ando cerca de él. Es él quien se la pasa acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué hay de ayer?

—Sólo le pedí un autógrafo, y no fue para mí, y lo sabes. —Alega de lo más ofuscada.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía cerca de dónde tú trabajas?

—Eso... —aprieta los puños y pide a Dios paciencia otra vez—. Él fue por los niños. Es todo.

Enji también aprieta los puños. Sabe que es mentira, su hija es terrible mintiendo. Empero no tiene nada qué refutarle al respecto.

Bufa un poco y desvía la vista.

—Bien. Puedes irte, Fuyumi.

La joven hace una ligera reverencia y se retira rápidamente, volviendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Se queda allí sola, sentada sobre la cama y mirando al techo. De verdad había sido un día terriblemente agotador, desde el principio. Y además, el hecho de tener que verle el rostro a su padre en esos momentos no era muy alentador. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para superarlo y dejar de tener la casa tan tensa.

 _«¿Quizás debería mudarme a un departamento?»_

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Jefe!

—¡Kurome!

La pelinegra rueda los ojos y entra a la oficina mientras piensa cuidadosamente en las razones por las cuales aceptó el trabajo se asistente de Hawks, y porqué continuaba allí hasta ese momento. Puesto que definitivamente nadie hubiese aguantado tanto como ella.

—Buen trabajo hoy —habla con calma, y él deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Ignora eso—. Pero aún tengo curiosidad de porqué quiso salir a patrullar tan temprano hoy. Apenas eran las siete, ¿recuerda?

—Tenía... unos asuntos. —Murmura con pereza, acomodándose en su lugar.

Kira sonríe y cruza los brazos.

 _(Ahora recuerda por qué no ha renunciado todavía._

 _La vida del conocido héroe número dos, Hawks, era una buena e interesante telenovela.)_

—Y supongo que esos asuntos tienen que ver con la hija de Endeavor.

Él ríe un poco.

—Supones bien. Ahora, tráeme unas banditas, tengo rasguños en el rostro.

—Lo que usted necesita es un médico, no una banditas. Espere que llame a alguien enseguida.

El rubio suspira pesadamente, hasta que la oye salir y se levanta.

—Endeavor, si supieras cuánto se parece tu hija a ti... de verdad no te preocuparías por su seguridad. Te lo aseguro.

—¡No hable solo, jefe! —exclama la voz de Kira desde afuera.

Vuelve a suspirar.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	5. IV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** ¡Ja, ja, ja! Aquí les tengo otro capítulo :D Y tengo que decirles que en serio me hace muy feliz el que haya personas que lean esto :'3

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

IV

* * *

—Voy a mudarme.

Enseguida Enji Todoroki escupe todo su café y tose fuertemente. Su hija se mantiene quieta mientras tanto, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente. Hasta que él finalmente recupera su compostura y le mira, frunciendo las cejas en busca de una buena explicación.

—¿Por qué? —exige saber, con voz ronca.

Ella bebe un sorbo de su té.

—Ya no tengo razones para quedarme aquí —explica suavemente—. Ahora que Shōto se encuentra en los dormitorios no es necesario que me encargue más de este lugar. Podrías contratar un ama de llaves, si quieres.

Endeavor quiere decir algo, preguntarle si es por su causa que se va. Porque no quiere eso, claramente. Aunque no puede preguntar algo así, es innecesario y realmente tonto e impulsivo de su parte. No tiene por qué, además.

Sólo se aclara la garganta. Debe aceptarlo. Tarde o temprano pasaría. Más temprano que tarde teniendo en cuenta el hecho del horrible padre que fue, y está bien, lo acepta.

—Bien —suelta, en tono grave y bajo—. ¿A dónde irás?

—Un departamento cerca de donde trabajo —responde con serenidad—. Ya empaqué mis cosas, solo debo llevarlas allá. Y, por si te preocupa, no necesitas ayudarme con los gastos, lo tengo todo cubierto.

—No me preocupa. —Declara cortante, volviendo a su desayuno.

La joven mira hacia otro lado, algo incómoda y ligeramente desilusionada. Empero no hace más que seguir desayunando en silencio. Se reprende por pensar en algún momento que su querido progenitor llegaría a preocuparse realmente por su bienestar, siendo ella simplemente una falla más.

Por otro lado, él sólo se insulta por ser tan cruel.

 _«No me preocupa porque sé que eres muy capaz de arreglarlo sola, Fuyumi»_

Son palabras que su orgullo no le deja soltar.

 _ **. . .**_

—Tengo una duda existencial. —Comenta de pronto el chico, rompiendo con su calma.

Enji gruñe.

—No me interesa. —Alega seriamente.

Pero sabe que aunque le hable así, no sirve de mucho. No tratándose de Hawks.

—Mm... ¿Por qué la palabra abreviación es tan larga? Digo, ¿no debería abreviarse o algo así?

—Te dije que no me interesa. Ahora cállate.

—Vaya, eso es frío. Qué irónico. —Ríe, burlón.

—Vuelve a decir algo y me largo.

—Auch. ¿Me dejarás solo? —finge tristeza haciendo una pose dramática.

—Adiós.

Y se aleja. Hawks simplemente sonríe al verlo irse. No tiene ganas de detenerlo. Diría que tiene más ganas de comer.

Por suerte había un restaurante de comida rápida cerca. Y en el tiempo que se dirigía hacia allí, como siempre, ayudaba a todas las personas que estuviesen cerca. Tarea algo difícil pero divertida.

—Déjeme ayudarle con eso, señorita. —Dice con amabilidad y cordialidad, en tanto dirige sus plumas hacia una muchacha, que se encontraba descargando unas cajas de su auto.

—Ah, grac-

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

La vida es una perra. Una que ama joderle la existencia a Fuyumi Todoroki.

—¡Ah! Eres t-

Ella velozmente le cubre la boca antes de que suelte algo más y llame la atención, y luego le hace una señal de silencio. Él asiente aún con la boca tapada.

La joven va y agarra la caja que flotaba gracias a las plumas, y entra inmediatamente al edificio.

Hawks está confundido, y ya no tiene hambre.

Entra también al edificio y la ve subir unas escaleras.

—¿Me vas a ignorar?

Fuyumi se detiene, y negando con la cabeza, lentamente vuelve a bajar. No hace contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Lamento eso —afirma rápidamente, refiriéndose al "ataque" que dio sin pensar—. Perdí la noción, no fue realmente intencional.

—No hay problema, me pasa seguido —declara con desdén y la albina le mira raro—. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Es que ya no quieres vivir con tu padre? —pregunta con genuino interés.

—No necesita inmiscuirse tanto en la vida de los demás, ¿verdad? —Suelta mordazmente, evitando la pregunta—. Eso es de mala educación, sabe.

—Ajá —afirma, y vuelve a sonreír radiantemente—. ¿No necesitas ayuda con esas cajas? —sugiere alegre. Claro que bajo esa máscara de inocencia estaba riendo como diablillo.

Ella se va a negar, de verdad que sí. Pero...

—Quizás necesite un poco de ayuda.

Lo siguiente es el joven héroe llevando todas y cada una se las cajas al departamento de Fuyumi, mientras habla de los puestos de comida cercano a ese lugar.

 _«Parece que la suerte está de mi lado»_

La joven no tiene ni idea de que ha cavado su propia tumba.

O la tumba de su paz.

—¿Le gustaría comer algo? —Suelta de repente el ave apenas termina con el último. La albina se le queda viendo en silencio y con curiosidad—. Sólo estoy invitando. Sabes, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y como apenas te has mudado...

Fuyumi suspira largamente, y sonríe.

—Supongo que estaría bien. Pero yo pago.

—¡Perfecto!

Y pensar que nada más ayer le había pedido que se alejara. Aunque prefiere ignorar eso y agradecer de la manera adecuada. Al final ambos se encaminan hacia el dichoso lugar, él hablando y ayudando al mismo tiempo, y ella con bastante sorpresa y ligera admiración.

Y todo lindo y bien, hasta que...

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Fuyumi?

La burbuja tan agradable que se había creado alrededor de ambos jóvenes se rompe al instante. Los dos quedan paralizados y sudando. Hasta Hawks sabe que definitivamente no puede salir ileso esta vez. Y ellos desean con todo su corazón que ocurra algún desastre o que algún un villano haga su movimiento terrorista enseguida, cuanto antes mejor, y aunque sonara cruel, es su única salvación. La de ambos. Porque ya los cargó el mismo Satanás y no hay escapatoria del infierno.

Dan vuelta, robóticamente, con el pulso a mil y rogando mentalmente algún milagro que los salve del furibundo Enji que tienen a un par de pasos.

—Quiero una explicación, ahora. —Exige el hombre pelirrojo.

—Eh... —Hawks es el primero en abrir la boca, y de pronto apunta hacia atrás del héroe—. ¡Mira, un avión!

Buena distracción. No sabe cómo llegó a funcionar pero Enji miró hacia el lugar donde había señalado, lo que le dio tiempo de agarrar a la chica y salir volando a toda velocidad. Y cuando Endeavor ya había vuelto la vista, dispuesto a reprenderle de lo más molesto, ya no los encontró.

Gruñendo, los busca entre las personas.

—Hey, ¿no es ése Hawks? —inquiere un chico, mirando hacia arriba, donde efectivamente seguía el héroe.

—Sí, es él —alega el otro, entrecerrando los ojos para verle mejor—. Y lleva a a alguien en brazos.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! —Exclama emocionado el primero, zarandeando a su amigo—. Es la chica, la que salió en las noticias, ¡su novia!

—Creí que no lo era.

—¿Sigues dudándolo?

—... No, definitivamente no.

Y mientras tanto.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —farfulla la muchacha, en tanto se sujeta con fuerza del abrigo del héroe, temiendo caerse de semejante altura en la que ya se encuentran.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —declara despreocupado—. Iba a dejarte aclararlo con tu querido padre, pero no soy tan vil. Además, tú pagas la comida, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué? —Suelta, confundida, y luego le golpea el hombro, y se ríe sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Acaso el gran héroe alado Hawks es un tacaño?

—Se le llama ahorrar, sabes. —Excusa, riéndose también.

 _ **. . .**_

—Dime, ¿qué se siente ser hija del actual héroe número uno? —interroga a la par que se lleva las brochetas que pidió a su boca. Fuyumi mira su taza y suspira.

—¿Para qué quiere saber eso? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Mm? Curiosidad —contesta vagamente—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se siente ser conocido cuando no haces nada para serlo?

—No soy conocida —aclara con seriedad—. Él nunca dejó que yo y mis hermanos fuéramos atacados por los medios, y sólo a Shōto le dedicó eso.

— _Oh, vaya..._ —murmura interesado en el tema.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en la vida de mi padre? —suelta, curiosa y ligeramente confundida.

—Es que tengo una ligera suposición sobre Endeavor —explica, volviendo a comer. La albina lo escucha—. Ya todos sabemos lo huraño que es y que quemó mis plumas al usarlas. Claro que no le guardo rencor por eso, incluso hasta creo que se preocupó por mi seguridad luego. Pienso que él tiene su corazoncito.

Fuyumi ya sabe todo eso, pero se supone que nadie más que la familia debería saberlo.

—Y supongo que tiene pruebas de ello como para creerlo.

—No, para nada. Son 100% suposiciones.

Ella se levanta de golpe.

—¡La cuenta por favor! ¡Me retiro!

Hawks ríe un poco.

 _«Qué escena más familiar»_

Mas no dice nada al respecto.

—¿No vas a terminar tu comida? —pregunta apuntando al plato de la muchacha.

—Se me fue el apetito.

—Ah. ¿Lo puedo comer yo?

—... Adelante.

—Gracias —no tarda nada en agarrar el plato completo y gustoso devorarlo. Ella no sabe exactamente qué decir al o hacer al respecto, puesto que la imagen de héroe que tenía acerca de los héroes era totalmente opuesta a lo que veía—. ¡Ah! Es cierto, casi lo olvido —afirma de la nada, dejando de lado sus brochetas y mirándola directamente—. Iba a proponerte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —indaga ligeramente interesada.

Una gran sonrisa dulce adorna el rostro del joven héroe profesional.

—... ¿Serías mi novia?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Me voy. —Anuncia, con el rostro inexpresivo. Da media vuelta y se aleja.

—¡Espera! —Pide él, rápidamente levantándose de su lugar. Fuyumi se detiene y le dirige una mirada de reojo—. Tú ibas a pagar la comida.

Ahora sí, que la inagotable paciencia de Fuyumi Todoroki se ha esfumado por completo, y eso es extremo teniendo en cuenta su trabajo como maestra de niños revoltosos. Interiormente agradece que el lugar sea de cuartos de comida separados y sólo estuvieran ellos dos, porque no necesitaba que alguien presencie lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Escúchame bien —ordena seriamente, dando vuelta y caminando en dirección al muchacho—, ya estoy lo suficientemente cansada de tus bromas, y he soportado bastante, ¿de acuerdo? No soy impulsiva y jamás he alzado la voz a una persona, pero tú...

Hawks hace una sonrisa ladeada. Presenciar algo como eso de verdad le divertía de sobremanera. Aún si anunciara su posible defunción a causa de claro congelamiento.

—¿Yo...? —incita, cruzando los brazos.

—Eres... insanamente molesto. Tú y tus constantes bromas. Entre ellas, ésta.

—Créeme que ya me lo han dicho —aclara de lo más calmado, y ríe suavemente. Ella quiere darle un dulce puñetazo en el lindo rostro que tiene—. Aunque te equivocaste en algo conmigo, Fuyumi-san.

La joven mujer hace una mueca de fastidio.

—¿En qué?

—La propuesta no fue una broma.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Dónde está Fuyumi?

La fría voz de su hijo hace que lo mire. Él apenas desvía la vista por un segundo, dudoso quizás de encontrarse en el estudio de su padre a mirad de la tarde.

Enji bufa, volviendo su atención a sus importantes archivos.

—Ella ya no vive aquí. —Declara seriamente. Shōto hace una expresión de sorpresa y luego frunce el ceño, demostrando su descontento y posible enojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Inquiere con burdeza, y claro, enojo—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo no le hice nada —aclara igual de molesto, volviendo a observar a su hijo menor con fiereza—. Es ella quién decidió irse de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes, Shōto. Fuyumi se ha mudado y vive sola de ahora en adelante.

—¿En dónde se encuentra?

Endeavor gruñe y busca entre los papeles la dirección que le había facilitado su hija.

 _ **. . .**_

Y al final del día, cuando el sol ya había abandonado a todos a su suerte para dejarlos junto a la luna, la cual ni se aparecía porque era la etapa de "nueva" y se hacía la pendeja al no dejarse ver. Pero además de ello, por fin era hora de un pequeño descanso para las masas.

Y en la agencia del héroe número dos...

—Y... ¿Cómo le fue, jefe? —interroga Kurome con una sonrisita de burla en su rostro en tanto ve cómo Hawks sacude sus plumas del resto de escarcha que las adornaba.

Él hace una mueca de ironía, y se deja caer sobre su querido asiento.

—De maravilla, ¿no ves? —Comenta con sarcasmo. Kira se ríe—. Supongo que salió tan cruel como su padre.

—Casi lo convierte en pollo congelado. —Bromea la pelinegra, tratando de no reír en el transcurso.

—Al menos es una muerte menos dolorosa que el fuego —asegura, haciendo alusión a todas las veces que tentó a la muerte, o este caso, a Endeavor. Suspira largamente y sonríe, algo cansado—. Kurome, creo que necesitaremos ponernos serios esta vez.

Ella deja de reír y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Acaso planea continuar con esto? —pregunta, bastante confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

—Por supuesto —afirma, girando en su silla y sonriendo—. Sabes bien que una vez tengo algo en la mira, no voy a dejarlo hasta conseguirlo.

Kira suspira con cansancio.

—¿Qué necesita, entonces?

—Mm... ¿Conoces una buena pastelería?

Mientras tanto, Fuyumi entraba a su nuevo hogar, dando pasos firmes y molestos, y cerrando la puerta con llave de inmediato.

No pasó casi nada para que todo el piso del departamento se congelase, e interiormente se maldijo por ello. Suspira una vez más, como la vez séptima en el día, y se recuesta en la pared a la par que su rostro se colorea en rojo al recordar su día entero.

—¿En qué rayos me metieron?

 _«Estúpido pollo maldito. Papá va a matarme por culpa tuya»_

Y se ríe en medio del silencio, porque no sabe qué exactamente hacer. Quizás debería cambiarse el nombre y mudarse a otro país, o suicidarse. Lo segundo resultaba más fácil y con menos gastos de por medio.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	6. V

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** I need death now.

* * *

 _ **Alas de**_ _ **Hielo**_

V

* * *

Apenas al abrir los ojos en la mañana, lo primero que quiso hacer fue lanzar su teléfono por la ventana. Y es que de verdad odiaba a su alarma, aunque lastimosamente no podía ignorarla pues sin ella no despertaba. ¿Lo peor? No podía apagarla sino hasta saltar de la cama, ya que de no hacerlo no habría _nadie_ que se dignase a ir a zarandearla y gritarle que ya era tarde para llegar a su trabajo.

Vive sola desde hace medio día y ya quiere volver con su familia otra vez. Empero sabe que no puede.

Sus mañanas serían un panorama gris y blanco, descubrió enseguida. A su alrededor había mucho sonido puesto que el edificio estaba cerca de la calle principal y los bocinazos ayudaban a que diese saltos de espanto antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Punto a favor de vivir en zona urbana y casa pequeña.

Era realmente diferente a vivir en la residencia Todoroki.

Y mientras termina de calentar el agua para su té matutino, observa el paisaje urbano desde la ventana. Y suspira.

 _«_ _Todavía_ _tengo_ _mucho_ _que_ _desempacar_ _»_

—¡Hola!

Ante el repentino saludo suelta un fuerte chillido de susto y agarra el primer objeto a su alcance: una _sartén_. Y con ella golpea con suma fuerza a la persona que había entrado sin aviso _por_ _la_ _ventana_.

Y esa persona era Hawks.

Y ahora se encuentra en el suelo.

Y está _inconsciente_.

Fuyumi queda de piedra y en blanco. Suelta el arma homicida y observa al chico tirado, y a cada segundo su cara se deforma en terror puro.

—Oh, Dios... ¿Lo maté? —Pregunta a la nada, asustada—. ¡No puede ser, lo maté! Esto no puede estar pasándome, no a mí... —se lamenta mientras trata de no llorar de la impotencia—. ¿Qué dirá papá?

Pero un quejido hace que su corazón dé un respingo de tranquilidad total. E inhalando profundamente con alivio, se agacha y acerca su rostro al tipo inconsciente para notar que sí respira.

—¡Bien! Todavía no está muerto —afirma animada, y sonríe, aunque pronto su sonrisa se borra—. Pero... ¿Debería llevarlo a un hospital o a un veterinario? ¡No! ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Debe ser en un hospital... para humanos!

Vuelve a escuchar otro quejido, y piensa seriamente sobre lo del veterinario.

— _¿_ _Qué_ _estoy_ _haciendo_ _...?_ —se pregunta, reprendiéndose por sus ideas absurdas.

Sin más opción vuelve a dirigirse al hombre inconsciente, y lo estira hacia un mejor lugar.

—Joder, no creí que fueras tan pesado —declara con dificultad, tratando todavía de moverlo más de dos centímetros por jalón—. Con esas alas pareces liviano, pero veo que es lo contrario.

Y de pronto, todas sus plumas se desprenden. Se espanta totalmente y lo suelta de golpe, haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo y haga un sonido de quiebre. Se espanta también por eso.

 _«_ _Por_ _favor,_ _que_ _hayan_ _sido_ _sus_ _lentes_ _._ _Por_ _favor,_ _que_ _hayan_ _sido_ _sus_ _lentes_ _._ _Que_ _hayan_ _sido_ _sólo_ _sus_ _lentes_ _»_

—En este punto sólo puedo decir que... podría ocultar el cuerpo.

Niega rápidamente con la cabeza, volviendo a reprenderse por pensar tales cosas. Y resoplando vuelve a su tarea de mover al pollo desmayado de su cocina. Aunque antes lo voltea para asegurarse de que no le rompió la nariz. Y agradece a Dios que de verdad sólo hubieran sido sus lentes. Lo único malo era que tenía sangrando la nariz gracias a un cortecito, pero ese era un detalle menor, ya después se encargaría de tratarlo.

Lo estira otra vez, con bastante esfuerzo.

 _ **. . .**_

Shōto observa el gran edificio que tiene enfrente, y sacando un papel de su bolsillo, se jacta de que definitivamente esa es la dirección y no se confundió como las primeras cinco veces (y se dice que la próxima vez usará el GPS de su teléfono). Y una vez seguro entra rápidamente, tomando el ascensor.

Con grandes zancadas se acerca a la puerta que sería el departamento de su hermana, y toca un par de veces.

No recibe respuesta.

Intenta de nuevo.

—Fuyumi, soy yo, Shōto —afirma con su tono neutro de siempre. Sigue sin conseguir respuesta y golpea otra vez la puerta—. ¿Fuyumi? ¿Estás ahí?

Algo preocupado, gira la perilla, encontrándola sin llave puesta, lo cual es más razón para preocuparse. Y ya hecho un manojo de ansiedad, asoma la cabeza dentro.

—Fuyumi, ¿estás aquí?

Sigue sin haber respuesta. Hasta que oye un estruendo desde alguna habitación, y se horroriza.

—¡Hermana! —exclama ya demasiado asustado y pensando lo peor. Sin más entra a toda velocidad y busca entre los cuartos a la chica—. ¡Fuyumi, ¿dónde-?!

Su pregunta se detiene en el aire en cuanto abre la última puerta, y ve la escena.

Su hermana está en el suelo, al lado de la cama, apoyándose con los codos para no caer por completo. _Encima_ _de_ _ella_ , un muchacho inconsciente. Parecía totalmente una escena de abuso sexual, pero claramente no era así.

Podría ser al revés —después de todo, ella fue quien lo dejó inconsciente al pobre—, pero no en ese momento.

Y de no ser por las señas de la mayor, él ya habría reaccionado y mandado a volar al desconocido. Pero efectivamente ella decía que se quedara justo ahí, en la puerta y en silencio. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer y ver a su hermana bajo ese desconocido.

La albina logra sentarse en el suelo, y sujetar la cabeza del rubio para que no sufriera de más contusiones por culpa suya.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto? —inquiere el mitad y mitad tratando de mantener la compostura. Claro que su tono de hielo se había esfumado completamente, pero ya no le importa.

—Accidentalmente... lo golpeé con una sartén —explica Fuyumi, riendo con nerviosismo—, y lo dejé inconsciente.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

La sonrisa se desvanece de la cara femenina.

 _«¡_ _Es_ _que_ _el_ _muy_ _imbécil_ _entró_ _por_ _la_ _ventana_ _sin_ _avisar_ _!»_

Empero ese grito interior no va a salir.

—No necesitas saberlo —contesta con frialdad, descolocando a Shōto debido al tono tan anormal en ella—. En vez de preguntar, ¿por qué mejor no me ayudas a subirlo a la cama?

De pronto oyen un murmullo, y dirigen sus miradas a Hawks. Esté se remueve un poco sobre la chica, y la abraza por la cintura, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de la mujer. Aunque todavía sigue medio inconsciente.

— _Es_ _muy_ _suave..._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

Fuyumi ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, con un ligero sonrojo y sintiendo su orgullo femenino florecer por dentro. Pero claro que lo oculta, lo mejor que puede. Luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano, con ligera súplica instalada en sus ojos.

—Shōto, ahora necesito que tú... Shōto... ¡Shōto apaga tus llamas, vas a quemar el departamento!

—Tranquila, Fuyumi, cuando termine sólo quedarán cenizas.

—¡Shōto Todoroki, deja de decir cosas raras y obedece!

El medio pelirrojo no tiene más opción que hacer caso, si es que no quiere ser congelado por su hermana.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Por qué no me dejas rostizarlo? —Pregunta viendo cómo la albina cierra la puerta de la habitación donde dejaron al muchacho—. Juro que no quedarán pruebas.

Ella le mira con mucha severidad y extrañez.

—¿Por qué tantas ganas de asesinarlo? —Pregunta con curiosidad. El adolescente desvía la vista, oscureciendo su mirada todavía más. Entonces ya sabe por qué, y niega—. No lo harás, no puedes. Es el héroe numero dos, no debes asesinarlo.

Ante esa última frase el bicolor queda estático, y la observa con gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿El héroe número dos? —Repite, casi sin creérselo. Fuyumi asiente y él hace una cara de incredulidad—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el héroe número dos quedó fuera de batalla sólo porque lo golpeaste con una sartén?

 _«No_ _debe_ _ser_ _muy_ _bueno_ _en_ _peleas_ _cuerpo_ _a_ _cuerpo_ _»_

La muchacha se guarda ese comentario, mas sin embargo...

—Ahora podemos comprobar que el sartenazo de "Enredados" es muy real.

—Vaya... Empezaré a ver más películas de princesas, en ese caso —anuncia un pensativo jovencito, y al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó eso, niega rápidamente con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad—. Olvidando eso, hermana, ¿qué piensas hacer con él?

—Aguardar a que despierte... y disculparme por haberlo dejado inconsciente —declara algo incómoda, y luego suspira largamente—. Sólo espero que no me denuncie. Un ataque a un héroe se considera villanismo hoy en día.

—Oh, bueno... Si sucede eso iré a declarar a tu favor.

—Pero si tú no estuviste cuando ocurrió.

—Igual voy a testificar a tu favor.

La joven rueda los ojos y se dirige a la cocina. El menor le sigue en silencio, dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesitase.

—¿Por qué decidiste mudarte? —inquiere en medio del silencio. Ambos se detienen en la puerta del pequeño comedor. Ella suspira.

—No tenía más razones para quedarme, sabes —explica vagamente, y sonríe—. Tú ya no estabas, Natsuo nunca viene a visitar, y papá... no creo que me necesite. Sería un estorbo... como siempre lo fui.

—Hermana...

—No hay problema, Shōto —declara, cambiando su triste mueca por una dulce y alegre—. Ya lo acepté, no hay problema. Todos ganamos al final.

—Ah... —murmura incómodo, y mira a su alrededor en busca de las palabras correctas para aligerar el ambiente. De pronto algo capta su atención y apunta hacia allí—. Oye, ¿esas son plumas? ¿Se te rasgó una almohada acaso?

—¿Qué? —Aventura confundida, y mira hacia el lugar. En medio de la cocina hay una montaña de plumas rojas—. ¡Ah! No, no. No son de una almohada. Son sus plumas.

—¿Eh?

—Ven. Ayúdame a juntarlas.

Ambos rápidamente van hacia el cúmulo de las cosas suavecitas y en cuanto Fuyumi acerca sus manos a recoger las más que pueda, toca algo sólido entre ellas. Confundida, lo estira hasta sacarlo.

Una caja blanca.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —inquiere el heterocromático, ligeramente molesto y confundido.

—No sé... Hay que ver.

Observa el cubo y busca un comienzo, lo halla en un costado y abre la tapa hacia arriba, encontrando en su interior algo muy curioso y... dulce. Además de apetitoso.

Un pastel. Uno completamente blanco y adornado de apetitosas cerezas. Además tenía inscrito algo encima.

— _¿_ _Qué_ _rayos_ _...?_ —Farfulla Shōto, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con enojo hacia el dulce, como si este tuviera la culpa de algo, más al leer lo que dice—. ¿Qué significa eso?

 ** _"Lo_** ** _siento_** ** _."_**

La albina suspira pesadamente, y sonríe sin ganas.

—Significa que lo siente. —Contesta sin más.

—Sí, eso dice. Pero, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—Malo no —aclara tranquila. Shōto no le entiende—. Se disculpa por ser un imbécil, supongo.

—¿Un qué?

—Déjalo, Shōto —pide dulcemente. Pronto se encuentra sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se dirige al refrigerador a guardar el lindo regalo—. Voy a salir, necesito llevarle algo importante a alguien. ¿Te quedas con él?

—¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarlo? —interroga, incrédulo.

—Sí, por favor. —Suplica, juntando las manos y haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Mas no es eso lo que le impresiona al joven bicolor, sino el aura tan alegre que desprende su hermana mayor. Así que no tiene más opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

—¡Bien! Vuelvo en una hora. Si se despierta, dile que salí.

—¿No debería llevarlo a un hospital?

—Sólo fue un sartenazo —declara desinteresada—. Si seguimos la lógica de Rapunzel, despertará en unos minutos. Y si no funciona, lame su oreja.

—... Qué.

—¡Te veo luego!

Y sale corriendo. La descarada _huye_ como si nada dejándole a él toda la responsabilidad. Aunque no tiene derecho a quejarse. Ella lo ha cuidado casi toda su vida luego de que su madre se fuera de casa. Sólo era un pago, uno pequeño.

Suspira pesadamente apenas oye cerrarse la puerta principal con fuerza.

—Supongo que iré a ver cómo está...

Arrastrando los pies, se dirige hacia la habitación, y entra. Se queda a un lado de la cama observando al hombre inconsciente. Y la idea de rostizarlo vuelve a aparecer en su cabeza, demasiado tentadora para ignorarla.

 _«_ _Pero_ _si_ _lo_ _hago_ _,_ _Fuyumi_ _no me_ _perdonará_ _..._ _Mucho_ _menos_ _si_ _quemo_ _la_ _cama_ _»_

Bufa y se cruza de brazos, cual niño al que le prohíben jugar su juego favorito. Y lo escucha murmurar unas cosas entre sueños.

Curioso, se acerca al rubio, tratando de entender sus susurros sin sentido.

Y de pronto Hawks abre los ojos de golpe, justo cuando tiene la cara del adolescente a un par de centímetros. Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente.

Y luego Shōto Todoroki se gana una buena bofetada. Una que lo hace retroceder y caer al suelo, sujetándose su mejilla adolorida mientras ve cómo el héroe hace volver sus plumas y utiliza una de ellas como arma, apuntando en su dirección, en tanto porta una mirada oscura.

—Yo quería un beso de tu hermana, no tuyo.

—... ¿Eh?

—Además, esa forma de despertar sólo sirve si son dos personas de género distinto. ¿Nunca leíste libros de cuento?

—... Qué.

 _ **. . .**_

Mientras tanto, cerca de un callejón, Fuyumi camina y se adentra en él, observando que nadie le siga. Sigue un trayecto recto hasta detenerse frente a una puerta algo destruida. La abre y el interior está oscuro, sólo una ventana deja entrar luz.

Traga pesado y da varios pasos hacia el frente, entrando al lugar. Y entonces la puerta se cierra de golpe y antes de poder girarse alguien le cubre la boca, espantándola y haciendo que chille.

— _Sshh_ _..._

Se calma y respira profundo al notar que sólo se traga de él, su hermano. Éste la suelta y se ríe vagamente.

—Touya, vuelves a espantarme así y te congelo el trasero. —Amenaza, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. El joven de la cicatrices se ríe.

—Ya te dije que quiero que me llames Dabi —declara como reproche que más parece broma. Fuyumi niega con la cabeza—. Y ten más respeto por tu hermano mayor.

—No lo hice de niños, no lo haré ahora —asegura divertida. Ambos se ríen y ella le entrega una bolsa de papel—. Ten. Te compré el desayuno.

—No hacía falta.

—Claro que hace falta. Mamá se enloquecería de nuevo si supiera cómo comes —alega con ligera preocupación, y luego suspira—. Touya, esto de ser villano no es bueno para ti.

—Sabes por qué decidí serlo.

La muchacha asiente, rendida. Y luego le abraza.

—Me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi hermano molesto y gruñón.

—Sigo siéndolo, no te preocupes.

—Lo decía en broma. No soporto tu actitud y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que te enseñé?

—Ok. Ya debes irte. Podrían descubrirme si te mantienes tanto tiempo junto a mí, y entonces sería malo para ambos.

Separa a su hermana, y acariciando su cabello como de niños, la empuja hacia fuera del viejo edificio y cierra la puerta. Afuera, ella bufa y niega con la cabeza, dando vuelta y caminando hacia la salida del callejón.

Dabi es quien suspira esta vez, y observa la bolsa de papel. La abre y saca una caja de pastelitos. No puede evitar reír.

—Y luego te quejas por estar robusta. ¿Quién es el que se alimenta mal al final?

 _ **. . .**_

Gira la perilla de su puerta y se adentra. Está cansada gracias a la caminata que tuvo que dar por no haber usado su automóvil y sólo desea comer algo y dormirse otra vez. Es lo que hace lo fines de semana, y ahora que vive sola puede hacerlo cuanto quiera.

—¡Shōto, ya-! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?! —grita al ver el desastre en su sala recién medio acomodada después de la mudanza.

Parte del suelo está congelado, y sobresalen varios pedazos de hielo. Las paredes están quemadas en unos cuantos lugares. También hay plumas allí y en el techo. Su sofá rostizado a la mitad y su alfombra hecha jirones.

Escucha un gran estruendo desde otra habitación y va corriendo hacia allí. En el camino ve su cocina y su comedor también hechos un caos y sólo se enfurece más. Gruñe y corre más rápido.

Empuja la puerta ya medio quemada y con plumas clavadas, adentrándose en la habitación.

—¡¿Quién fue?!

Ambos muchachos se detienen. Hawks con dos plumas grandes en las manos y Shōto con su lado izquierdo encendido en fuego. Ambos la miran en silencio, y de repente se apuntan uno contra el otro.

—¡Empezó él!

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

La habitación entera se congela, atrapando a ambos varones. Fuyumi suspira y se nota el vaho escapar de sus labios debido al cambio de temperatura en la habitación. Camina con parsimonia hacia los dos, portando una mirada gélida.

—Acaban de destruir mi departamento, saben. Y yo... ¡Apenas me mudé ayer! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo molesta que estoy ahora?!

—Eh... ¿Mucho?

Pobre héroe que desea nunca haber abierto la boca para tener que sufrir de más frío que el hielo. No era un frío común. Parecía el frío que anunciaba la muerte.

Traga pesado, y Shōto quiere reírse de él.

Fuyumi sólo quiere asesinarlos a los dos.

* * *

 **Continuará** **.**


	7. VI

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen este fic, muchas gracias de verdad! ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! ❤❤❤

¿Y saben? En serio, no puedo evitar ver a Shōto como un hermano celoso xD

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

VI

* * *

—Ustedes dos son... ¡Agh! —Exclama Fuyumi en tanto camina de un lado a otro por la destruida sala, estando a un lado suyo los culpables de su molestia, arrodillados y temiendo a que la joven los congelara de vuelta. De repente se detiene a mirar a los dos culpables del desastre cósmico que es actualmente su nuevo hogar, entrecerrando los ojos hacia uno en específico—. Shōto, no esperaba esto de ti.

El aludido baja la mirada, apenado. El chico a su lado se siente confundido.

—¿Y de mí? —pregunta Hawks, curioso al no ser reprendido.

—De ti sí, era indudable —afirma secamente, rompiendo su corazón—. Es más, ya ni me impresiona.

—Auch.

El Todoroki menor se ríe un poco de la situación. Claro que pronto vuelve a estar serio con la mirada inquisidora de su hermana.

Ésta misma suspira al final, rendida.

— _Bien..._ —murmura vagamente, mirando hacia una pared, viendo lo llena de agujeros que se encuentra. Horrorizada, prefiere mirarlos a ellos—. Supongo que el universo no quiere que viva sola. Creo que volveré a casa entonces.

Los ojos de Shōto se abren con sorpresa, y dirige su vista a ella.

—Entonces lo harás. Volverás.

—Sí, lo haré —acepta vagamente, y se acomoda los lentes con nerviosismo—. Creo que lo único molesto en todo esto, es que papá podría molestarse.

Hawks carraspea, llamando la atención entonces.

—¿Y qué te parecería quedarte conmigo, en ese caso?

—Me rehúso.

—Auch.

El joven medio pelirrojo ríe por lo bajo, y camina hasta su hermana, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Yo voy contigo —declara con monotonía. Ella le sonríe—. Tengo que explicarle que soy el culpable.

—Sí. Sigo enojada por eso también.

El aura de hermana dulce se desvanece, causándoles escalofríos a ambos varones. Shōto Todoroki lamenta haber dicho eso.

—Y como me siento también culpable —habla el héroe profesional, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso, y sacudiendo la escarcha de su abrigo—, yo pagaré las reparaciones del departamento.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Fuyumi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta bastante confundido el hombre, viendo a su hija caminar por el pasillo, con una caja en brazos, en dirección a donde estaba su habitación.

Ella suspira pesadamente, deteniéndose, y le mira con una sonrisa falsa. Casi hasta se nota la vena de furia brotar en su frente.

—Que Shōto te lo explique.

El aludido pronto hace aparición, con su habitual cara de _iceberg solitario asesino de barcos millonarios_ , detrás de la albina.

—Es que se destruyó su departamento. —Suelta el menor, sin delicadeza alguna. Y es que la delicadeza no forma parte de él gracias al mismo hombre que tiene entrante, pero ese es otro caso que prefiere no tocar.

Enji frunce el ceño, ligeramente confundido con esa explicación tan poco detallada y demasiado corta.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —exige con severidad, cruzando los brazos en espera de más información. El chico parece pensar un momento en las palabras correctas para describir el horrible suceso del día.

—Accidentalmente... tuve una pelea con Hawks —explica todavía con ese tono de medio dormido y amargado—, y terminamos arruinando todo el departamento de Fuyumi.

—¡¿Hawks?! —Exclama entonces el héroe, escandalizado y ya furibundo sólo con escuchar el nombre—. ¡¿Qué hacía ese pájaro en el departamento de Fuyumi?!

Shōto vuelve a buscar las palabras, especialmente las que hicieran soltar la información de una forma más sutil. Claro que no le sale al final;

—Es que ella le dejó inconsciente con una sartén.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—... Qué —articula Endeavor, sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su cabeza no tarda en tratar de buscarle lógica al asunto, y no encuentra nada, porque jamás imaginaría a su niña haciendo tal barbarie—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

El adolescente se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. No quiso decirme.

Bien. Finalmente pareciera que un rayo acaba de caer encima suyo y dejarlo medio muerto. Y no es así pero de verdad que desearía que pasara, porque no se lo puede creer realmente. El hecho de que seguramente su tierna Fuyumi dejó inconsciente por razones dudosas a uno de los héroes más aclamados por las masas.

Y entonces recuerda lo del autógrafo.

Su semblante decae.

—Shōto, necesito un tiempo a solas, por favor. —Ordena pobremente, dándose vuelta y encerrándose en su estudio.

El chico no comprende lo que le sucede a su viejo, pero tampoco quiere romperse el coco pensando en ello, así que lo deja ahí y decide no tocar más el tema. Sigue el mismo trayecto que su hermana mayor.

 _ **. . .**_

Luego de pensarlo y pensarlo, y volver a repensarlo, Enji Todoroki sólo puede llegar a una conclusión de todo el asunto con su hija y el pajarraco con el que trabaja:

—¿Qué hacías en el departamento de Fuyumi?

Bien. Típico de los Todoroki, cero delicadeza y cien por ciento palabras directas y amenazadoras. O eso piensa Hawks, junto con las opciones más factibles para salir huyendo de la furia de Satanás una vez más. Aunque interiormente agradece que la pregunta trate de eso y no de la escapada de hace unos días que tuvo junto a la hija del héroe número uno y donde se atrevió, descaradamente, a proponerle noviazgo.

( _Y se ganó el trasero congelado. Joder, pobre del tipo que se atraviese a pedirle una noche sin ser romántico._ )

Niega con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad antes de que su mente vuelva a divagar en el posible tamaño del busto de la chica. No es sano, ni para su mente ni su integridad física si por azares del destino el padre de fuego se enterara de eso.

—Le llevé un pastel. —Sincera directamente, volviendo a su sonrisa despreocupada. Endeavor hace cara de no entender un carajo a qué se refiere.

—¿Le llevaste qué?

—Un pastel —reitera calmado—. Era una ofrenda de paz. Lastimosamente murió en batalla... —lamenta en voz baja, recordando el desastre del lugar; culpa suya.

—Como sea. Ya me harté de tus tonterías, Hawks —declara seriamente, y lo agarra de la ropa antes de que pueda escaparse volando—. Vuelve a acercarte a ella y verdaderamente quemo tus alas. ¿Me entiendes? Y no te atrevas a usarme de estufa que te haré volar pero de un golpe.

El rubio rápidamente deja de lado la idea de volver a sacar las brochetas para cocinar. No piensa morir todavía.

Le mira directamente, sin mostrarse atemorizado. Más bien mira la cicatriz enorme con ligero interés. El hombre cree saber a dónde va a parar la situación.

—Mm... ¿No ha pensado en ponerse alguna crema para que sane?

Enji le suelta, y gruñendo decide alejarse antes de oír cualquier otra estupidez salida de la boca del joven héroe alado. Y éste solamente puede volver a hacer una mueca de victoria, por salir vivo de otra contienda contra el héroe número uno.

Si continúa así sabe que morirá. Debería parar un momento.

Efectivamente, no hará eso. El mundo no va a esperarle ni mucho menos la diversión.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, es una llamada de su asistente. Contesta de mala gana.

—¿Ahora qué sucede, Kurome?

—¿Olvidó que tiene una sesión de fotos en quince minutos?

Hace una mueca, pero esta vez de aburrimiento.

—Esto de ser modelo es agotador. ¿No puedo fingir enfermedad y no ir?

—Jefe, esto no es la secundaria.

Bufa, y entonces se escuchan gritos de personas cerca. Sonríe satisfecho.

—Tendremos que posponerlo, ¿no crees?

—Entendido. No muera.

 ** _. . ._**

Mira su alrededor, y se le hace conocido pero a la vez no. Es un lugar viejo y acogedor, aunque es la ventana lo que verdaderamente llama su atención. Se acerca a ésta dando pasos lentos y suaves sobre el piso de piedra lisa, quedando deslumbrada ante el paisaje tan precioso que tiene enfrente al otro lado de la misma ventana. Empero no sólo la admiración hace acto de presencia, sino también la sorpresa y confusión al darse cuenta de que se encuentra A MÁS DE CINCUENTA METROS DE ALTURA.

Suelta un chillido de espanto y retrocede. Y verdaderamente no puede creerlo. ¡Se encuentra en una torre!

 _«¿Qué hago en un lugar como este?»_

Oye el sonido de algo golpear las paredes, y se horroriza. Mira a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que le ayude a defenderse de algún ataque en ese lugar que no conoce. Lo único que divisa es una sartén, y sin dudarlo la agarra. Rápidamente va a esconderse detrás de las cortinas, teniendo que levantar un poco la falda del vestido azul que usa y que no tiene ni una sola idea de por qué rayos trae puesto.

Guarda silencio, hasta que entra en cuenta de que lo que oye es algo clavarse entre los ladrillos que conforman la torre. Y también escucha pisadas, hasta que se detienen y el intruso ya está en la ventana.

Entra y sus botas suenan contra la madera. Silenciosamente ella sale y presurosa camina hasta él, propinándole enseguida un golpe en la nuca. Lo noquea totalmente.

Ya puede soltar el aire de sus pulmones, que recién se da cuenta que ha mantenido dentro.

Se acerca con cuidado al cuerpo del hombre inconsciente, apuntándole con ciertos temblores, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

¡Era Hawks!

Siente un horrible _déjà-vù_.

Suelta el arma homicida y se inclina a ver si sigue vivo. Lo da vuelta con esfuerzo y se acerca. Su corazón deja de latir desenfrenado en cuanto oye el suyo latir todavía.

Suspira, llena de alivio.

Extrañamente, siente que no debió haber hecho eso de revisar si sigue vivo. Sino que solamente debió atarlo a una silla y esperar a que despierte por su cuenta. Y ese pensamiento sonaba tan a sadomasoquismo que le causaba un escalofrío en la columna y ligero asco.

Y tiene el presentimiento de que ya ha visto algo como esto antes.

Pero, ¿dónde?

—¡FUYUMI! ¡BAJA LA ESCALERA!

Se espanta, soltando un chillido. Rápidamente alza con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho y, observando a su alrededor, decide meterlo en un clóset y ponerle una silla enfrente para que no se abriese. Todo en el récord de dos minutos.

Eso de trabajar bajo presión le funcionaba.

—¡FUYUMI!

La voz de su padre vuelve a despertarla de su celebración personal, y rápidamente vuelve a dirigirse a la ventana. Allí lo ve, Enji se encuentra abajo, esperándole.

Busca alguna escalera. La halla detrás de las cortinas y prefiere no buscarle lógica al asunto y obedecer lo antes posible. Y pronto su progenitor ya se encuentra dentro de la torre, examinando a su alrededor y también a ella, que sonríe algo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo estás?

 _«¿En serio me lo preguntas? ¡Estoy sola en una torre de más de cincuenta metros! ¡¿Cómo crees que estaría?!»_

Su tierna sonrisa titubea por un segundo, pero el hombre no lo nota.

—Bien.

Instintivamente dirige una mirada fugaz al clóset, y pide a todo dios existente que el chico de adentro no despierte todavía.

—Bueno. Ten —enseguida le alcanza una canasta bastante grande, y la albina lo agarra—. Te servirá por una semana. También te traje libros nuevos.

Fuyumi no entiende qué sucede. Revisa el interior del canasto encontrando bastante variedad de frutas y verduras, además de carne y otras comidas ya hechas. Ante ello sólo una idea cruza por su cabeza al ver semejante hecho.

¿Pensaba dejarla allí, sola, de nuevo? ¡¿En una maldita torre de más de cincuenta metros?!

Bien, debería dejar de decir el tamaño de la torre. O torre en sí.

—¿No puedo salir de aquí, padre? —inquiere algo melancólica, y atemorizada.

—No puedes —declara seriamente, con rudeza—. Sabes que debes mantenerte aquí con Shōto. Ambos deben ocultarse.

 _«¿Shōto?»_

Algo en su interior le dice que su querido hermanito no va a formar parte de la escena.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? No lo he visto.

—¡S—se está dando un baño! —Exclama rápidamente como excusa, y quiere golpearse por haber sonado tan desesperada—. Sí, un baño.

Enji le mira seriamente, y asiente. Se da vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

—Volveré en unos días.

Y lo ve bajar de la torre. Suspira pesadamente.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando de pronto?

Deja el canasto en una mesa y con rapidez se dirige al clóset, y lo abre. No toma en cuenta el hecho de que había metido con prisa a la persona y, por lo tanto, no estaba lo suficientemente bien acomodado como para no caerse apenas le quitaran el apoyo, o en todo caso, que abrieran la puerta. Terminando todo en que Hawks cayera justamente sobre ella, repitiendo lo mismo de su departamento.

Oh, ahora lo recuerda. ¡Su departamento!

—¡Fuyumi, despierta!

Se cae de la cama, golpeándose la frente contra el suelo. Suelta una exclamación de dolor y sólo puede pensar en dos cosas.

1) Odia los lunes.

2) No debe ver más películas de princesas, que luego sueña que es una de ellas.

Mira su reloj, y se levanta de un salto. Va a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Interiormente agradece a su padre por despertarle. Ahora la idea del departamento ya no le suena tan linda ni factible.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	8. VII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Sus reviews me hacen el día, en serio. De verdad me ayudan enormemente, porque me hacen reír mucho y también me dan más ganas de continuar escribiendo :3

¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡LOS AMO!

* * *

 ** _Alas de_** ** _Hielo_**

VII

* * *

Respira profundamente, y mantiene la calma. El ruido en su rededor la martillea la sien, aunque prefiere ignorar esa parte. Después de todo, es normal que un lugar tan lleno de niños fuese un sitio insanamente ruidoso. Además de ello, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Trata con pequeños revoltosos cinco días a la semana por seis horas seguidas. Eso no es nada.

—Todoroki-sensei, ¿no va a jugar con nosotros? —pregunta con inocencia su alumna, que porta un lindo gorro de fiesta en la cabeza y le mira con ojos de cachorrito.

Fuyumi ríe suavemente.

—No, Mimi-chan —niega con suavidad—. Yo ya estoy algo grande para jugar. Ve a divertirte, es tu fiesta y tus padres la prepararon para ti.

La infante asiente decidida y sale corriendo, de vuelta al área de juegos junto a los otros niños.

El barullo empeora y ella debe cuidar que ninguno de los pequeños se lastime mientras corretean de aquí para allá.

Sonríe. Ella puede soportarlo.

Tiene la paciencia de Jesús.

—Que alegría encontrarte aquí, Fuyumi-san.

Pero lastimosamente, hasta a Jesús le hartaban ciertas cosas.

( _Como el_ _que_ _hubieran_ _convertido_ _el_ _templo_ _en_ _un_ _mercado._ _En_ _este_ _caso_ _,_ _su_ _templo_ _es_ _su_ _paz y el mercado_ _es_ _Hawks._

 _Y_ _cómo_ _le_ _gustaría_ _echarlo_ _._ )

Borra su sonrisa y gira la cabeza, encontrando al pollo que anda molestando su privacidad ya desde hace cinco días. Aunque algo la deja sin el reproche y pedido de espacio que tiene preparado.

Él toma asiento a su lado.

—No traes tu uniforme. —Murmura curiosa, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

—Nop —acepta, divertido, y le regala una sonrisa cómplice—. Es porque acabo de tomar un descanso de una sesión de fotos.

—¿Eres modelo?

—También voluntario de bomberos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada importante —declara, intentando dejar de lado el tema, y observa hacia el frente, a los niños jugar en el circuito colorido—. ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Así es... —afirma, volviendo también su vista al frente. Sonríe por reflejo—. ¿No deberías volver a tu trabajo?

—Quiero vacaciones —informa como excusa, evitando contestarle. Chasquea la lengua y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás—. Y también quiero dormir. Se supone que soy un halcón, los halcones deberían ser libres.

—En ese caso, iré al próximo movimiento para la liberación de los animales voladores.

—Si vas pues yo también. —Alega con tono cansado. La albina no puede evitar reír con suavidad.

El silencio los envuelve. No silencio de verdad, a su alrededor sigue siendo un desmadre de chillidos animados y carcajadas inagotables. Los niños dominan esa área del centro comercial de la ciudad. Empero igualmente el que ambos mantengan la boca cerrada (especialmente Hawks) ya es suficiente para estar calmados.

—¿No vas a jugar?

Sí, tenía que arruinar el momento. ¿Por qué no le impresiona? A pesar de ello, no se enfada, y solamente le mira con curiosidad, no comprendiendo lo que había dicho.

—¿Jugar? ¿Yo?

—Sep —afirma, poniéndose de pie enseguida y estirando los brazos. Con ello, inevitablemente se levanta su camiseta, haciendo que Fuyumi aparte la mirada enseguida con el calor agolpando sus mejillas, tratando de olvidar la imagen que acaba de tener—. ¿No vas a jugar con los niños?

—Dime que estás bromeando. —Pide en tanto se frota la sien.

—En parte —sincera animado, y la levanta usando sus plumas para enseguida caminar hacia el circuito infantil, ignorando las reprimendas de la muchacha—. Anda, te vas a divertir. A mí me emociona.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? ¿Nunca antes has jugado o qué?

—No, no lo hice —acepta con una sonrisa divertida. Ella se queda sin palabras—. No me he dedicado mucho a jugar de niño. Mi único objetivo era ser héroe, en realidad.

—Oh... Lo-

—No lo sientas —interrumpe, sin pizcas de tristeza alguna, y sube la escalera de la torre de varios colores. La chica le sigue en su alfombra de plumas—. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Travestías a tu hermano menor de niño?

—¿Qué? —Inquiere, sumamente horrorizada ante la imagen de sus hermanos vistiéndose de mujer—. ¡No! Nunca haría eso.

—Ah. Es que oí por ahí que a las chicas les gusta travestir a sus hermanitos.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Uy, así que chiste —se queja con falda decepción, y termina de subir, bajándola a ella a su lado—. Y yo que esperaba ver fotos de Shōto vestido de nena. Me has roto mi ilusión. Eres malvada.

Rueda los ojos. Más ridículo no puede ser, ¿cierto? Se pregunta si es a causa de su falta de infancia. Luego de pensarlo bien llega a la conclusión de que no, él de todas formas sería un idiota aún si tuviese una vida normal de por medio.

Igual está extrañamente contenta con esa conclusión. Y quiere golpearse por pensar en ello.

—¡Piensa rápido!

Y antes de poder articular alguna palabra, o una pregunta acerca de esa afirmación tan repentina, ya se encuentra deslizándose por el amplio tobogán de color amarillo chillón que le quema la vista.

Y hablando de vista, sus lentes se le cayeron. No sabe dónde pero en cuánto cae a la piscina de pelotas coloridas ya no los tiene y su visión es del asco. Y enfadada mira hacia arriba, lo único que logra divisar es una mancha roja acercarse, y entrando en cuenta de lo que se trata, se hace a un lado.

El rubio se hunde entre los juguetes blandos. Luego sale de golpe con los brazos hacia arriba y los ojos ambarinos brillando de emoción.

—¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!

—No puedo, se me cayeron mis lentes —informa molesta, cortando con la alegría del pollo. No tarda en empezar a buscar a pesar de su corta visión—. Esto es tu culpa, sabes.

De repente siente algo golpearle la cabeza desde arriba, y alza la mirada.

—¡Todoroki-sensei, juguemos guerra de pelotas! —exclama el niño culpable, y los demás apoyan la idea con gritos.

—Niños, en este momento no puedo.

—¡Entonces juguemos con Hawks!

E ignoran olímpicamente las palabras y pedidos de su maestra, todos lanzándose contra el héroe, que les devuelve el juego como si fuese uno de ellos. Fuyumi no tiene tiempo para quedarse a observar y sigue buscando sus anteojos.

Suelta una exclamación de alegría al finalmente encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Y se ríe victoriosa porque le ha ganado al abismo de los objetos perdidos.

Hasta que todo se va a la mierda.

Porque le golpean la nuca con otra esfera y sus gafas se caen otra vez, perdiéndose en un parpadeo instantáneo.

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

Esta vez hasta los niños saben que es mejor no seguir jugando, y solamente quedarse quietos mirando hacia la maestra que está rodeada de un aura oscura que anuncia sufrimiento. Hawks también se da cuenta de ello, y peor aún, se da cuenta de que es el culpable.

La muchacha gira la cabeza, mirando de manera macabra a los niños y al supuesto adulto responsable con cargo de héroe y que se encuentra en el ranking nacional de los diez mejores, justamente, ocupando el puesto número dos, después de Endeavor. Con toda esa información en su cabeza, no logra concordarla con la imagen del tipo despreocupado que anda coqueteando con ella y jugando con unos niños de primaria a la guerra en un patio de juegos público, que exactamente tiene a un par de metros.

Fuyumi agarra una bola y con fuerza inhumana, además usando impulso de su Quirk, la lanza a la cara masculina, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en entre todos los juguetes. Y ella está sonriendo con maldad.

Hasta que su sonrisa desaparece al notar que él ya no se levanta y se ha hundido por completo. Sólo puede espantarse.

—¡Oh, Dios no! —Exclama con horror, abriendo paso con esfuerzo hasta quedar donde debería estar él—. ¡Hawks! ¡Hawks, responde! ¡No te atrevas a morirte! —aunque lo busque con desesperación, no lo encuentra entre el mar de colores.

Y entonces siente un ligero golpe en la nuca otra vez. Su mirada rápidamente se dirige hacia atrás, encontrándolo. Se alivia por un lado...

Y por el otro, quiere asesinarlo.

Así empieza otra dura batalla.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Se_ _supone_ _que_ _debía_ _descansar_ _..._ —comenta con dificultad, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de comida. Fuyumi solamente toma asiento con normalidad y cara de no conocerlo, mientras trata de recomponer el aliento luego de tanto jugar.

—Lo que me sorprende es que ellos sigan jugando —afirma, divertida, apuntando hacia el circuito donde sigue la guerra de pelotas—. Yo siento que moriré ahora mismo.

—No me siento bien... No me quiero ir, señorita Todoroki.

La aludida enseguida se da cuenta de esa referencia, y se ríe suavemente.

—¿No te cansas demasiado? —Inquiere él refiriéndose a los niños, poniéndose de pie para mirándola fijamente—. Ya yo estoy muerto, sabes.

—No siempre son tan traviesos.

—Me impresionas —sincera, naturalmente con desdén. A pesar de ello la muchacha no evita sonrosarse con el halago—. Tienes una increíble paciencia con esto, supongo.

—Y que lo digas.

—... ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Todavía no encontré mis lentes —recuerda con desánimo—. Sin ellos soy ciega.

Él hace un rostro pensativo un segundo, y luego saca algo de sus alas, acercándolo a Fuyumi por sobre la mesa.

—¿Hablas de estos?

Ella deja de lamentarse, y su cara se vuelve a llenar de alegría en tanto recupera la ayuda para su visión. Le agradece en silencio y ambos se recuestan en la mesa, observando a los niños jugar todavía.

—Mm... Tengo una pregunta. —Comenta Hawks, pensativo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sin quererlo se muestra interesada, y dirige su mirada gris a él—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿qué Quirk crees que tendría?

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

Ella sólo puede mirarlo sin creer lo que le ha escuchado decir.

Se forma demasiado silencio entre ambos, ya es incómodo, y ella no ha cambiado su expresión. Y eso le asusta un poco, pareciera estar literalmente congelada de pies a cabeza.

Oh no. ¿La ha roto?

Entonces la fémina pestañea un par de veces, y mueve ligeramente la cabeza. Eso lo hace suspirar aliviado.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? —Inquiere, aturdida, y parpadea más veces como si no pudiese ver claramente las cosas frente a sí—. Creo que escuché algo extraño.

Hawks se ríe suavemente, y poniéndose de pie va hasta ella y se inclina para quedar cara a cara. Sus respiraciones chocan y él no borra la sonrisa altanera que le caracteriza. Fuyumi sigue en blanco.

—Técnicamente, pregunté si querrías tener una familia conmigo. ¿Qué me dices?

Sólo silencio. Hasta que la albina suspira con suavidad, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

—¿No estás yendo muy rápido? —es lo único que logra preguntar luego del silencio.

—Es mi deber ir rápido.

—Pues me rehúso —declara severamente, apartando la mirada—. Una propuesta de ese tamaño no me llama la atención, para nada.

—En ese caso, ¿qué necesito hacer para que aceptes?

La joven vuelve a mirarlo, dispuesta a dejarle en claro que no hay nada que la haga en cambiar de opinión. En serio que iba a hacer eso, pero... (siempre tiene que haber un pero cuando se trata del héroe de alas rojas)

Ni su lengua ni su voz responden, vuelve a su silencio. Es algo aterrador y a la vez ridículo que le saca de quicio y hace odiarse un poco. Y es que la razón por la que se encuentra de esa manera es gracias a su alma de ángel que a veces detesta, empero es parte de ella.

Suspira, rendida.

—Hay un restaurante de comida italiana cerca de mi casa —explica, preguntándose interiormente por qué carajos está haciendo tremenda idiotez—. Hablaremos ahí sobre varias cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Supongo que tengo oportunidad —comenta divertido, ladeando la cabeza y ensanchando su sonrisa—. ¿O no, Fuyumi-san?

Ya no le contesta. No necesita hacerlo con palabras, solamente con una sonrisa igual de radiante.

 ** _. . ._**

—Natsuo, asesíname.

Enseguida el aludido se atraganta con su sopa y tose como si no hubiese un mañana. Y luego de tomarse varios sorbos de agua y calmar la incomodidad en su garganta, mira confundido a su hermana.

—¿Por qué pides eso de repente? —aventura con curiosidad.

—No preguntes, sólo agarra ese tenedor y clávalo en mi pecho. —Pide con total seriedad, una que asusta a su hermano menor, quien no puede evitar hacer una cara llena de espanto.

—Fuyumi, ¿te sucede algo malo?

Ella desvía la mirada un momento, y asiente robóticamente. Natsuo hace una expresión en silencio para que le explique.

—Es que acepté ir a una... salida, con alguien. —Contesta vagamente en tanto juega con la comida en su plato.

La cara del menor se ilumina por un momento.

—¿En serio? —Interroga, y ella asiente. Entonces no puede evitar sonreír—. ¿Irás a una cita?

—No le llamaría realmente una cita —aclara incómoda—, pero sí, técnicamente —agrega con sinceridad, y ve la emocionada expresión del chico—. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—No, no, por nada —dice, fingiendo demencia y sirviéndose té—. Es sólo que me sorprende que lo hagas. Nunca antes te interesabas por esas cosas.

—Ah, sí. —Acepta, volviendo a jugar con su arroz a la par que sus mejillas se colorean con suavidad de color carmín.

Él sonríe feliz por su hermana.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —pregunta intrigado, bebiendo de su taza.

—Hawks.

Enseguida escupe su bebida hacia un lado. Y mira estupefacto a la mayor, con una expresión que deja en claro toda su sorpresa y hasta conmoción.

—¿Hawks? —Repite, torpemente. Fuyumi asiente—. ¿El Hawks que conozco? ¿El héroe número dos?

La chica forma una línea con sus labios, y asiente _lentamente_ , como si no quisiera hacerlo. Natsuo solamente guarda silencio en todo el proceso, mientras se traga la información y trata de analizarlo todo cuidadosamente.

Y es que al final no puede creerlo. O quizás sí. ¡Pero sigue siendo algo increíble! Al menos para él.

Se levanta de golpe, golpeando las palmas en la mesa y una sonrisa enorme adornando su cara.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —Exclama animado, hasta eufórico diría Fuyumi—. ¡Vas a salir con-!

Enseguida ella le cubre la boca con ambas manos, evitando así que suelte toda la información. Y él no comprende el acto mas prefiere hacer caso, puesto que la expresión de la mayor delata que lo va a congelar si se atreve a soltar cualquier sonido.

—Papá sigue en casa —recuerda Fuyumi en voz baja, regalándole unos ojos llenos de furia y advertencia—. Si te escucha todo irá mal.

Natsu asiente, comprendiendo la situación. Entonces su hermana le suelta y ambos vuelven a tomar asiento, quedando en silencio el comedor completo una vez más.

—Así que... Hawks —reitera el albino, y ella bufa y rueda los ojos—. Fuyu, esa no me la esperaba.

La fémina cubre su rostro con las manos.

—Yo tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... pasó. Aunque no pasa nada tampoco. ¿Me entiendes?

—No, para nada —sincera directamente, haciendo que ella vuelva a mirarle con enojo—. P-pero, ¿ya sabes lo que harás? Irás con él, ¿no es así?

—... Quizás.

—¡Excelente! _Ejem_... Quiero decir, buena decisión —trata por todos medios de disimular su emoción—. ¡Pero antes...! —Vuelve a ponerse de pie, y la apunta con un dedo, dejándola confundida—. Hay que arreglarte.

—... Qué.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	9. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** He actualizado mucho últimamente xD

Pero es porque los quiero -3-❤

* * *

 ** _Alas de_** ** _Hielo_**

VIII

* * *

—Natsu, creo que no has entendido del todo mi punto.

El albino le mira directamente, sin comprender sus palabras. Fuyumi suspira con pesadez al darse cuenta de lo perdido —y hasta desilusionado diría— que se encuentra su hermanito.

—No voy a tener ningún tipo de relación con Hawks.

La cara de Natsuo se deforma en horror.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —grita con tono espantado.

—¡No me grites! —reclama enfadada.

—Ah, lo siento. _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _no...?_ —susurra. Ella rueda los ojos.

—No voy a hacer lo mismo que mamá. —Declara seriamente. El muchacho procesa las palabras y enarca las cejas, ya comprendiendo la situación luego de unos momentos. Su semblante decae y gira la vista.

—No me di cuenta de que se veía de esa manera —alega en tono amargo. Empero pronto vuelve la decisión a sus facciones, y mira a su mayor—. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que harás lo mismo que mamá? Hawks no es igual a Endeavor.

—Ya sé eso —manifiesta, ligeramente hastiada—. Pero, ¿quién asegura que no llegue a suceder lo mismo?

—¿Dices que él podría ser igual que padre?

—No estoy diciendo eso, y tampoco lo vería probable teniendo en cuenta su actitud.

 _«_ _Es_ _un_ _idiota_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _un_ _imbécil_ _»_

Se guarda ese pensamiento, lo esconde en una cajita que definitivamente no quiere volver a abrir (y cabe aclarar que es una donde también están esos halagos hacia el pollo, o sea, cosas innecesarias).

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —reitera el albino.

—El problema es... es... —titubea en tanto sigue buscando la respuesta. Al final sólo bufa—. Ya ni sé cuál es el problema. —Termina, formando una sonrisa avergonzada y forzosa.

El joven le dedica otra sonrisa, llena de apoyo.

—Entonces no hay problema —declara con dulzura digna de un buen hermano—. Ve a hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte.

Fuyumi guarda silencio, y le mira con neutralidad.

—... Deberías dejar de ver películas de princesas.

Natsuo traga pesado, y se sienta otra vez. Sus mejillas se han coloreado.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya valí.

Y seguido de ese comentario, Kira escucha la cabeza de su jefe impactar contra la mesa de madera. Y ella lo único que hace es rodar los ojos para luego seguir rápidamente ordenando el itinerario del mismo idiota que se la pasa jodiendo su existencia desde que entró a trabajar.

Kira se pregunta una cosa diariamente.

Kira no sabe cómo Hawks llegó a ser el héroe número dos.

A veces Kira no puede dormir por las noches por pensar en esa pregunta.

Kira quiere vacaciones. Hawks, bajar en el ranking, y también vacaciones.

—¿Necesita que mande traer café, jefe? —pregunta con monotonía. El joven levanta la cabeza y niega lentamente.

—No. El café no arreglará mis problemas —declara, medio en broma y medio en serio, y vuelve a recostarse en el escritorio—. ¿No sabes donde puedo conseguir la lámpara de Aladdin?

—Lamento ser yo la que diga esto, pero eso no existe.

—Ya lo sé.

Eso último definitivamente sonó como un lamento.

A Kurome en realidad no le interesa los berrinches de su superior, porque lo comprende. Él sigue siendo demasiado joven como para tener que asumir el rol de un héroe de alto rango. Y se preocupa, aunque odie admitirlo, de la salud del pobre aguilucho que siempre anda atareado, y actualmente teniendo que fingir ser uno de los malos para lograr finalmente derrotar al mal que evita que su sueño de "héroes con tiempo libre" se haga realidad.

Es un buen chico, y ella lo sabe. Y también sabe que necesita un respiro, y quizás, sólo quizás, un ligero apoyo emocional.

Una sonrisa adorna sus labios, y el aparato queda apagado sobre la mesa. Toma asiento frente a la mesa del rubio.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Él vuelve a levantar la cabeza, y sonríe.

—Iré a una cita con Fuyumi-chan.

—Y... Déjeme adivinar... No pensó si estaría libre para la cita.

El asiente, lentamente, muy lentamente. Con una sonrisa culposa en los labios. La mujer ya sabe a donde va el asunto, y suelta un suspiro.

—Puede dejármelo a mí.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Kurome.

—Usted no me ama a mí, usted ama a esa chica —declara con una sonrisa cómplice. El muchacho borra la suya, y pone un rostro avergonzado en tanto desvía la mirada—. Y también ama poner su vida en peligro.

Y con peligro, se refiere a estar ignorando las advertencias de Endeavor.

 _ **. . .**_

—Dabi, Dabi, ¿qué sucede contigo? —pregunta la jovencita de uniforme, recostándose sobre la espalda del nombrado. Y se ríe suavemente—. Has estado actuando extraño desde la mañana.

—No es nada —declara el pelinegro, y bufa—. Solamente un presentimiento raro.

Himiko se ríe de nuevo, acariciando la cabellera puntiaguda del joven.

—Un presentimiento raro no te pondría de tan mal humor.

—Himiko-san tiene razón —habla Mr. Compress desde su posición en la mesa jugando a las cartas contra Spinner—. ¿Por qué no sales a despejar tu mente un momento? Las calles están muy concurridas gracias a las rebajas en arroz del supermercado, no te podrán notar entre las multitudes.

—Estar cerca de personas es lo último que quiero —declara hastiado, y entonces siente un pinchazo, haciendo que mire rápidamente a Toga, aunque pronto se da cuenta de que no fue ella. Suspira resignado—. Pero lo tomaré. Si el rarito de las manos pregunta, dile que fui a delatarlo.

—¡Claro, Dabi! —exclama la rubia, tan efusiva como siempre.

Y así es como el chico de las flamas azules sale del escondite de la liga, perdiéndose enseguida en las calles principales para dar un paseo, mientras evita el pensamiento de querer incinerar todo a su paso. Y quizás también iría a comprar algo de arroz, uno nunca puede ignorar una rebaja, después de todo.

Empero algo lo deja helado en medio de la acera antes de poder llegar al supermercado que hay una cuadra más adelante, y eso mismo tiene nombre y apellido (uno que, aunque odie, no puede hacer nada para dejar de tenerlo siempre encima), un cabello extraño y que su existencia ya es signo de que tiene responsabilidades.

Responsabilidades de hermano mayor, claro. Porque él no tiene hijos (según sabe).

Se acerca a toda velocidad, con mil y un preguntas en la cabeza. Entre ellas, la más destacada era una: ¿por qué estaba vestida de esa manera? Su querida hermanita menor traía ropas de lo más lindas, adorables diría cualquiera, y él golpearía y quemaría a la persona que osara soltar esa afirmación.

Se detiene a su lado, y ella no le nota aún.

—Fuyumi —nombra en voz baja marcada con tono de ultratumba. La aludida da un salto de sorpresa, y de manera robótica, gira a verlo con los ojos inundados de terror al haberse sido descubierta—. ¿Qué se supone que haces? Y... ¿por qué estás vestida de esa forma?

La albina balbucea algunas vocales, pero no suelta la información exigida. No puede, al final. Está consumida por el horror.

—¡Fuyumi-san!

Y es cuando ambos giran la cabeza hacia la persona que la ha llamado, y quedan pasmados, completamente paralizados. Igualmente el halcón al notar la persona con quien se encuentra su futura esposa.

Lo primero que hace por instinto Dabi, es agarrar de la mano a la muchacha, y salir corriendo enseguida. Y tienen que pasar algunos segundos hasta que Hawks reaccione de una buena vez, y soltando un chillido de espanto, salga volando (no literalmente, no mientras haya tantas personas alrededor y además sus alas no están en su espalda sino en su bolso) detrás de ellos, buscando evitar que secuestren a la madre de sus hijos.

El villano toma una ruta que sabe que le ayudará, un largo callejón pequeño y desierto, un laberinto en sí.

—¡Touya, detente! —Pide Fuyumi, desesperada, intentando librarse del agarre del mayor. Pero éste se niega a soltar su mano—. ¡Suéltame, traigo zapatos altos!

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?! —exclama el pelinegro, deteniéndose. Ella respira aliviada hasta que siente unos brazos alzarle, y sus pies ya no tocan el suelo.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a preguntar histérica qué rayos se supone que intenta, lo único que hace es chillar en cuanto siente moverse demasiado rápido. Y se pregunta por un momento cuánto ejercicio habrá hecho para llegar a ese punto.

Eso de ser villano seguramente te daba un puesto seguro en las olimpiadas aun sin tener un Quirk de velocidad. Quién lo diría.

—¡Deténganse ustedes dos! —grita la voz de Hawks desde las alturas, sobrevolando el callejón.

Fuyumi quiere gritarle que ella no está huyendo y que sería mejor si le esperase en el lugar acordado mientras arregla el asunto. Pero ya ni al caso, los hombres no escuchan nada. Se ha resignado a callarse, calmarse y esperar a que se le bajen los humos a los dos. Luego lo arreglaría, es una mujer inteligente.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Lo_ _perdimos_ _..._ —jadea Dabi en tanto se recuesta sobre una pared. A su lado, su hermana inhala profundamente, y acercándose, le propina un buen sopapo—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—¡Por bruto, desobediente, e impulsivo! ¡Además de imprudente! —Grita histérica, y luego vuelve a respirar hondo para serenarse—. Mira, querido hermano, acabas de raptarme, ¿entendido?

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso? —pregunta con la monotonía tan típica de él. Se parece a Shōto, piensa ella, sólo que más tarado.

—... Dime que sabes que raptar está mal.

—No soy un idiota, ¿vale?

 _«_ _Siento_ _que_ _estoy_ _tratando_ _con_ _un_ _niño_ _de_ _primaria_ _,_ _Dios_ _mío_ _»_

—De todas formas, ¿qué se supone que hacías? —Inquiere el villano, irguiéndose y cruzando los brazos—. ¿Y por qué llevas puesto un vestido?

—Ah, ¿esto? Pues...

Aparta la mirada mientras suda, y el mayor entrecierra los ojos esperando una respuesta lo antes posible.

—Iba ir a... _una_ _cita_ _..._ —susurra bajito mientras juega con sus manos.

Dabi siente que se ahoga con su saliva, y se pregunta, ¿dónde había quedado la filofóbica Fuyumi de antes? Esa que solamente se interesaba por el traumado de su hermanito menor Shōto, que se burlaba del rencoroso de Natsuo y que siempre que podía le compraba desayunos a él con altas cantidades de calorías sin importarle sus quejas o hablarle con debido respeto.

Algo le duele ligeramente.

El estómago, quizás, ya que no ha almorzado todavía. Pero ese no es el problema.

Se refriega la sien, en busca de asimilar la información y que no le diese úlceras en estomacales. Debería empezar a hacerle caso y dejar de comer tan mal y fuera de horario.

¡Pero volviendo al punto!

—Dime que es una maldita broma, y que tu supuesta cita no es con el maldito héroe pollo.

—En realidad es un halcón, pero... —a medida que alarga la "o" su seguridad baja junto con su tono—... pero... yo... pues sí.

Dabi abre la boca, incrédulo de lo que oye. Fuyumi sólo puede reírse con nerviosismo de la situación.

Y de pronto Hawks se lanza sobre él, poniendo una de sus plumas en su cuello a modo de amenaza de cortárselo apenas hiciese un movimiento.

Ella chilla espantada.

—¿Cómo rayos supiste dónde estábamos? —inquiere el villano.

El rubio ríe suavemente y con los ojos oscurecidos.

—¿Piensas que le perdería el rastro a mi prometida?

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

 _Cri_ _._

Fuyumi hace cara de no entender esa afirmación, y luego le mira feo.

—Hawks, no estamos comprometidos. —Aclara seriamente.

El nombrado la observa, con una sonrisa animada pintando su cara.

—Detalles menores, querida.

—Ni siquiera estamos en una relación.

El halcón rueda los ojos, y Dabi aprovecha la distracción para alejar la enorme pluma filosa de su cuello, y darle un cabezazo al héroe, apartándolo para que salga de encima suyo y pueda ponerse de pie otra vez, listo para utilizar sus llamas e incinerar al bastardo.

—Oye, en la cara no, que de eso vivo. —Se queja Hawks en tanto soba su frente lastimada.

—Pues esa es razón suficiente para rompértela.

Y así es como Fuyumi les propina a ambos golpes en la cabeza, para que se detengan antes de poder atacarse entre sí. Los deja mareados y les regala una mirada desaprobatoria a la par que cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ahora, ¿van a escucharme?

Tanto el héroe como el villano se soban la cabeza, y asienten, mostrando rostros adoloridos.

No quieren sufrir de más ataques violentos. No de parte de la maestra de primaria.

* * *

 **Continuará** **.**


	10. IX

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Planeaba publicar este capítulo mañana, pero me sentiría culpable si les dejo simplemente así ;w;

No consuman drogas, niños ••

* * *

 ** _Alas de_** ** _Hielo_**

IX

* * *

—Ah... —dice Hawks al terminar de escuchar la explicación de Fuyumi, ya entendiendo la situación en la que se encuentran ellos tres. Mira a Dabi a su lado—. Así que es tu hermana. Y tú eres un Todoroki.

—Di eso de nuevo y te quemo las alas —amenaza el pelinegro, encendiendo su palma derecha. El héroe hace una mueca de desinterés. Luego él vuelve sus ojos azules a su hermana—. Fuyumi, dime que no sales con este idiota.

—No salgo con ese idiota.

El pollo se va a una esquina a jugar con una ramita. La albina se espanta y se siente horriblemente culpable. Dabi sólo sonríe satisfecho al oír esa afirmación.

—Fuyumi-chan, creí que teníamos algo especial —se queja el chico deprimido, recostando su cabeza en una pared. La aludida se siente todavía más mal, como si fuese posible—. Incluso te pedí matrimonio.

Es entonces cuando las llamas del villano vuelven a encenderse, su sonrisa se borra totalmente, y sus ojos se iluminan en locura furibunda. Ella sólo quiere salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de sus sábanas con dibujitos de copos de nieve.

Al final es quien se aclara la garganta y sonríe incómoda. Piensa en algo útil para aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente.

—Sí... Bueno... ¿Quién tiene hambre?

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Fuyumi salió? —inquiere Enji al notar que no se la ha encontrado en toda la mañana dentro de la casa en un fin de semana.

Natsuo deja de atarse los zapatos, para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Sí —contesta, tan seco como un témpano de hielo, y de pronto esa severidad se desvanece para mostrar una sonrisa cruel hacia su progenitor—. Está en una cita.

La cara del patriarca de la casa Todoroki no tiene precio. Es una mezcla entre sorpresa, confusión, e instintos asesinos. Lo último más escondido ya que es un héroe, pero el tercer hijo puede notarlo muy bien.

—¿Una cita? —Repite luego de analizarlo perfectamente, y sus llamas se encienden. El joven albino quiere ensanchar su sonrisa—. ¿Con quién?

—Eso ya no te lo puedo decir —declara con diversión, encogiéndose de hombros. Y agarrando su mochila, se dirige a la salida y se detiene en la puerta—. Aunque debo decir que es mejor no entrometerse. No querrás arruinarle eso también, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ella merece ser feliz.

Y se retira, cerrando la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Endeavor se queda en medio del corredor, pensando seriamente en esas palabras.

Claro, Fuyumi merecía ser feliz. Ya había sufrido mucho por culpa suya, y había que decir que su vida realmente no llegó a ser del todo normal o sana exactamente porque él había sido un padre.

Suspira pesadamente. Sí, ella merecía ser feliz.

¡Pero no con un bastardo que podría romperle el corazón!

—No en mi guardia, hijos de perra.

Y colocándose un abrigo oscuro, un sombrero y unas gafas, sale de la casa en busca de su dulce niña, con la meta de alejar al idiota que la invitó a salir con propósitos desconocidos, o en todo caso, sospechosos.

Mientras tanto, Natsuo sale del arbusto que forna parte de su patio delantero, y ve caminar a su padre por la calle usando ese atuendo extraño que definitivamente llama la atención de todos en el vecindario. Y se palmea la cara sin poder evitarlo. Luego saca desesperado su teléfono y marca a toda velocidad, y a los tres tonos la persona contesta.

— _¿_ _Hola_ _?_

—¡Fuyumi, lo siento! ¡La he cagado!

— _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _? ¿_ _Qué_ _hiciste_ _?_

—Accidentalmente... le dije a padre que estabas en una cita.

— _..._

—...

— _..._

—... ¿Fuyumi, estás ahí?

— _..._ _Sí_ _,_ _sigo_ _aquí_ _._

La voz de su hermana suena más monótona que nunca, y eso le asusta bastante.

—¿Qué hago, Fuyu? Ahora mismo él está buscándote mientras usa sospechosas ropas de detective ruso de los noventa.

— _Ok_ _,_ _ok_ _._ _Sólo_ _..._ _cálmate_ _._

Natsu tapa su teléfono y respira profundo, y luego vuelve a ponerlo al oído.

—Listo, ya me calmé. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Algo cerca de allí, la segunda Todoroki también respira profundo y mira de reojo a Hawks y Dabi caminando uno al lado del otro, con un ambiente tenso rodeándolos. El héroe de nuevo ha metido sus plumas en una bolsa de cartero rojo y el villano tiene el cabello más peinado —porque ella prácticamente le había obligado a arreglarlo— y sin su aterrador abrigo. Casi nadie podría reconocerlos, menos entre tanta gente.

Igual Fuyumi tiene miedo de que empiecen a pelearse de pronto, así que no puede quitarles la vista de encima.

— _Natsu_ _,_ _déjamelo_ _a_ _mí_ _, ¿de_ _acuerdo_ _?_

El albino asiente con la cabeza cual niño pequeño, y después se golpea por hacer ese gesto tan estúpido.

—Sí —afirma, nervioso—. Y, lo siento, hermana.

— _No_ _te_ _preocupes_ _,_ _sabré_ _lidiar_ _con_ _esto_ _._

Y corta. El tono repetitivo del teléfono no hace que Natsuo se sienta realmente aliviado, para nada. Sólo puede rezar para que su querida hermana mayor salga viva de todo el problema. Suspira pesadamente y mira el aparato en su mano derecha, sintiéndose un imbécil.

—Disculpe.

Suelta un respingo y cae de espaldas ante la voz que ha interrumpido de pronto el silencio. Y de golpe se pone de pie otra vez, teniendo el cuerpo lleno de hojas, y sonríe hacia la muchacha pelinegra que está frente a él.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? —aventura con cordialidad mientras sale de los arbustos y se sacude la ropa.

Ella ignora las ganas de reír, y se concentra en su labor principal.

—¿Se encuentra el señor Endeavor? —pregunta con suavidad.

—Ah... No, no por el momento —informa, sonriendo apenado esta vez—. Aunque si lo desea puedo avisarle que estuvo aquí.

—Si no es mucha molestia, se lo agradecería —alega con una sonrisa afable y dulce, que al tercer Todoroki le derrite el corazón y hace que forme una cara de idiota—. Vine a entregarle unos papeles. Mi jefe debía traerlos en realidad, pero no ha podido por hallarse ocupado.

El albino reacciona enseguida, y agarra el folio que le extiende la pelinegra.

—Dígale que el señor Hawks se siente apenado de no poder entregarlo en persona, por favor.

Ante ese nombre, el muchacho parpadea un par de veces, quedando en completo silencio. Para después alternar la vista entre la carpeta y la joven, de uno a otro. Hasta que finalmente la mira a ella.

—¿Hawks? —Reitera, algo aturdido. La chica asiente con una sonrisa amable—. ¿El héroe Hawks que ahora mismo está en una cita con mi hermana mayor?

Ella hace una cara que no podría descifrar si es sorpresa o estupefacción. Quizás ambas, piensa el albino.

—¿Es usted hermano de la señorita Fuyumi? —inquiere, medio monótona, pero igual se nota su tono curioso.

Natsuo sonríe.

—Así es. ¿Y no es usted la secretaria del héroe Hawks?

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—La vi en televisión, siempre es la que se encarga de la prensa cuando él no puede —y dada esa información, ambos se quedan totalmente en silencio—. ¡Ah! No me presenté, lo siento. Natsuo Todoroki, un placer.

Le extiende la mano, y ella la estrecha suavemente.

—Kira Kurome, un placer, Todoroki-san.

Y así es como se inicia una amistad entre los shippers del _FuyuHawks_.

 ** _. . ._**

Mientas tanto...

—Ustedes dos, dejen de asesinarse con la mirada, no puedo comer de esta manera. —Advierte la albina, en tanto bebe su té con si habitual parsimonia.

A su lado izquierdo, Dabi mira de manera amenazadora a Hawks, quien se encuentra en su lado derecho, devolviendo el gesto al pelinegro. Los dos lo hacen a la par que clavan los tenedores en sus respectivos almuerzos.

—Les advierto que si siguen de esta manera, me largo.

Entonces los dos gruñen silenciosamente y apartan la mirada. Fuyumi suspira y deja su taza sobre la mesa.

—Creí que eran adultos responsables.

Y luego procesa bien sus palabras, y analiza lo que tiene a cada lado. Primero tiene a su querido hermano mayor, que tiene un rencor insano contra su padre y que por posible malcriadez decidió entrar a una organización de villanos, lo cual, cabe decir, es realmente infantil y caprichoso. Y por el otro lado tiene al héroe número dos, el más conocido y más joven, que tiene una personalidad engreída y que se la pasa coqueteando y haciendo bromas pesadas, además de ser realmente infantil a tal punto de querer jugar junto a niños de primaria a las guerras de pelota (aunque siente que no puede culparlo por ello).

Bien. Ya completamente analizada la situación, sólo puede decir una cosa:

Está rodeada de gente estúpidamente molesta. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, pero no quiere descubrirlo tampoco.

Interiormente, Hawks suspira con bastante pesadez. Dabi igual, pero ninguno dice nada al respecto. Al cabo de un tiempo, sienten que alguien está pensando que ambos son estúpidos.

Y afuera del establecimiento, el héroe Endeavor observa desde la otra calle a la gran ventana trasparente, descubriendo lo que sucede dentro del establecimiento. Y no le agrada, para nada, encontrar a su hija estando entre dos chicos que se pegan asquerosamente a ella. Le enferma y enerva tanto, que no puede evitar encender las llamas en sus manos y barba a temperaturas verdaderamente altas.

Un niño que pasa cerca se le queda viendo mientras degusta su helado, y éste se le derrite a causa del calor del fuego. Al final mira la sopa líquida, que antes era su preciado postre, en el suelo, y luego sale corriendo y llorando en busca de su mamá.

Enji ignora olímpicamente eso, y mantiene su atención en las personas dentro del restaurante.

Adentro de nuevo, el joven héroe se aclara la garganta, en busca de apartar el horrible silencio que se ha formado ente los tres.

—Así que el conocido villano Dabi, es también un Todoroki —comenta con rastros de cinismo, y se recuesta en el respaldo del amplio sillón que comparten—. ¿Quién lo diría? El hijo de un héroe convertido en villano. Qué irónico, ¿no crees?

Su contrario gruñe con molestia en tanto se lleva a la boca un pedazo de carne, y mastica con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Y también es irónico que un idiota como tú sea un héroe tan conocido. —Ataca el pelinegro, con una sonrisa cruel.

—Auch. Lastimas mi corazoncito, querido cuñado.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te haré pollo asado.

Fuyumi suspira, y lleva las manos a los hombros de los dos varones, congelando parte de su ropa. Eso hace que ambos queden completamente callados.

—O dejan de pelear o les congelo por completo. Ustedes eligen.

Saben que ella no miente.

De nuevo afuera, Enji apaga sus flamas y se cruza de brazos, mientras porta una sonrisa orgullosa. Claramente, vio lo que acababa de hacer su niña.

Un pequeño se le queda viendo en medio de la acera.

—Mami, ¿por qué ese señor que viste raro sonríe como un loco?

—No lo mires, hijo.

Pero la sonrisa de Endeavor se desvanece apenas reconoce el rostro del rubio que se encuentra al lado de su hija. Y sus ojos sólo pueden mostrar una furia tan intensa como el fuego que de nuevo aparece en su rostro y que ha quemado su sombrero.

Con pasos firmes y fuertes camina hacia el establecimiento, cruzando la calle, y cuidando también de no derretir la puerta de entrada, se adentra al lugar y los busca.

Los dos chicos no tardan en notar la imponente presencia, y hacen caras de espanto.

—Retirada táctica. —Hablan a la vez, y se paran de un salto.

Dabi se coloca el abrigo y sale corriendo por la puerta trasera, claro que no antes sin comer el último trozo de carne en su plato. Hawks por otro lado sale volando por una ventana, y después de unos segundos vuelve y deja un fajo de billetes en la mesa.

—Yo pago la cuenta.

Y de nuevo se va.

Fuyumi se queda sola, con los ojos alternando en los lugares por los que salieron corriendo sus dos acompañantes. Y al final no hace más que bufar y volver a su té. Hasta que algo lo interrumpe, y ese algo es la mano de su padre impactando contra su mesa, haciendo que suelte un respingo al apenas notarlo.

—Fuyumi, quiero una explicación.

 _Sabe_ que está jodida. No hay fuerza divina que le salve de ésta.

—¿Por qué estabas con Hawks?

Y bueno, aunque era obvio, le sorprende bastante la interrogación tan directa. Era increíble que le preguntara solamente eso.

Quiere rodar los ojos, pero eso sería una grave falta de respeto.

 _«¿_ _Es_ _eso_ _lo_ _único_ _que_ _te_ _preocupa_ _?»_

No puede preguntar eso, así que se lo guarda. Y definitivamente no está de suficiente humor como para contestar la interrogación de su padre tampoco.

Se pone de pie, con el pensamiento de que su supuesta cita no fue más que un fiasco.

—¿Podemos ir a casa?

Endeavor nota el tono quejumbroso en la voz de la muchacha, y haciendo uso de su siempre malhumor y odio eterno, asiente.

—Pero yo pagaré la cuenta. No quiero que aceptes dinero de ese bastardo.

Ahora sí, Fuyumi rueda los ojos.

 _ **. . .**_

—Soy el peor novio del mundo.

Ante esa frase, Dabi gruñe.

—No eres su novio —aclara en tono frío, y luego sonríe de lado. El halcón bufa—. Y veo que tampoco te llevas bien con Endeavor.

—Sólo no quiere que toque a su niña. —Bromea con diversión.

Es increíble que cuando no se encuentra la albina ambos se lleven tan bien, piensa Dabi en un milisegundo. Luego se pierde en la idea de asesinar a su progenitor la próxima semana y comprar algo de sushi para la cena de esa noche.

—Oye, ¿vas en serio con mi hermana?

Hawks se detiene, y él también. El callejón se vuelve silencioso y el héroe está inusualmente serio.

—Así es.

—... En ese caso, cuídala —ordena con frialdad y monotonía. Y luego busca más palabras mientras despeina su cabello con parsimonia—. Y sácala de esa casa del demonio.

El rubio no entiende esas palabras, pero prefiere no indagar más en ese tema. Además tiene un pequeño recuerdo de algo.

 _«Ella_ _en_ _realidad_ _ya_ _se_ _había_ _mudado_ _, y_ _le_ _destruí_ _el_ _departamento_ _»_

Definitivamente no va a decir eso. Prefiere vivir.

Por el momento, sólo pensaría en descubrir cómo rayos le hizo el villano para conseguir esas cicatrices tan horribles y seguir con vida.

Y por otro lado...

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo llamarte cuñado?

Varias de sus plumas fueron quemadas esa tarde.

* * *

 **Continuará** **.**


	11. X

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Asdfglkjhasdfglkjh ¡lamento tanto la tardanza! La principal razón por la que no he escrito este capítulo antes es por flojera.

Sí, soy una mierda por hacerles esto. Pueden odiarme.

* * *

 ** _Alas de Hielo_**

X

* * *

Dabi suspira pesadamente, y entra al escondite, que es el gran edificio abandonado. No pasan ni dos segundos hasta que Toga ya esté sobre él con un cuchillo en el cuello y una sonrisa radiante y loca.

El pelinegro ni se inmuta. Sólo mira hacia arriba un momento, sintiendo un gran déjà-vù.

— _Hoy me han puesto armas en el cuello más de una vez..._ —comenta vagamente.

La rubia se ríe dulcemente y lo suelta, para luego arrebatarle la bolsa que traía.

—¿Trajiste la cena? ¿Qué es?

—Sushi.

Twice no tarda en hacer aparición.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto? —Habla el de doble personalidad con molestia—. De seguro tuviste tus cosas que hacer, por lo que veo. —Y su tono cambia totalmente a uno comprensivo.

Pero el muchacho de las llamas ya se ha acostumbrado a él. Aunque eso último que había dicho lo deja algo pensativo, haciendo que rasque su nuca mientras mira a la puerta otra vez.

—Sí... Cosas que hacer.

No va a decir que acaba de aceptar la posible relación futura de su querida hermana menor con la del héroe número dos.

( _Claro que no sin dar algunas advertencias antes._ )

 _ **. . .**_

La albina se deja caer sobre el gran sofá de la sala. Su hermano menor la ve y sonríe, para después regresar toda su atención a su teléfono.

—Empiezo a creer que el universo me está castigando por alguna cosa que hice —comenta Fuyumi a modo de queja, y no recibe respuesta así que levanta la cabeza, observando a Natsuo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí —afirma, y le mira, con la cara iluminada en una gran sonrisa—. Es sólo que estoy chateando con una amiga.

—¿Una amiga? —Repite, confundida, frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Y quién es para que sonrías así?

La cara del chico parece iluminarse todavía más.

—La asistente de Hawks.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Vale. Esa información, Fuyumi jamás se la esperó. Y tiene gran curiosidad de saber cómo su hermano terminó de esa manera.

( _¿Y por qué todo tenía que ver con Hawks de repente?_ )

—¿Y desde cuándo eres amigo de ella?

—Desde ayer —contesta de lo más natural, rayando hasta lo alegre y emocionado—. ¡Ah! Cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Hawks?

Varios recuerdos surcan la cabeza de la segunda Todoroki, y hace una mueca de horror que confunde a Natsuo.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, gracias.

 _«¿Tan malo fue?»_

El chico mantiene esa pregunta dentro de su cabeza, se lo obliga su instinto de supervivencia. Así que solamente hace un sonido de afirmación y vuelve a su teléfono. Mientras Fuyumi, a duras penas, se sienta correctamente en el amplio sofá y mira con desgano la enorme pila de papeles de exámenes que tiene por corregir.

—Esto va para largo.

Y al otro lado de la habitación su querido hermanito solamente se ríe con su celular. Y envidia su alegría, por un momento.

 _ **. . .**_

Kurome ríe suavemente al revisar el nuevo mensaje de su actual cómplice _shipper_ , y luego lo guarda rápidamente otra vez antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Y lo ve, el muchacho está de nuevo tirado sobre su escritorio, con un aura oscura y desanimada rodeándole.

No le preocupa, ya lo ha visto así antes. Lo que le preocupan son los papeles importantes encima del escritorio.

—Jefe, no se atreva a babear sobre esos documentos. —Advierte severamente, yendo hacia él portando una mirada inquisidora. Hawks suspira pesadamente y se recuesta en su asiento, sin ganas.

— _Kurome, lo arruiné todo..._

—¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta?

El pollo suelta un quejido largo y vuelve a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Tu crueldad hace que quiera suicidarme.

—No puede morir antes de que termine mi contrato —declara la pelinegra con total seriedad—. Así que en unos dos años, con todo gusto lo ayudo a suicidarse, jefe.

—Eres el mal encarnado.

—Sí, sí —afirma sin más deseos de continuar con la ridícula discusión. Saca su confiable tableta y comienza a revisar el nuevo itinerario de su superior—. Jefe, mañana debe ir a visitar las academias más famosas de Japón, y luego tiene una reunión con varios héroes del Top Ten.

Enseguida Hawks vuelve a levantarse.

—¿Dijiste academias más famosas? —inquiere, ocultando su emoción.

—Sí, eso dije.

—¿Y la U.A está entre ellas?

—Sí, está entre ellas. ¿Por qué le-?

Y ni siquiera le deja terminar en cuanto ya ha salido por la ventana. Kira suspira pesadamente y rueda los ojos, volviendo a sacar su teléfono para revisar los mensajes, reír un poco y luego llamar a alguien.

— _¡Hola!_

—¡Buenas tardes, Todoroki-san! —Saluda de manera efusiva, anormal en ella pero no con alguien como Natsuo—. ¿Mañana no habrá reunión de padres en la U.A?

— _Sí, sí habrá. Aunque Endeavor no podrá presentarse_ —su tono grita que ya es costumbre decir algo como eso—. _Así que irá mi hermana._

—Eso será provechoso —afirma sonriendo radiantemente—. Porque Hawks irá también.

Natsuo quiere gritar de la emoción, pero al ver a su hermana trabajando a un par de metros, prefiere mantener la boca cerrada y solamente sonreír como si fuese el día más feliz de su vida.

— _Entendido. Gracias por la noticia, compañera._

Y corta. Kira lo hace, portando todavía esa sonrisa radiante. Y se retira del estudio de su jefe.

De nuevo en la casa Todoroki, Natsuo sonríe como idiota en tanto observa el aparato telefónico. Y después mira a su hermana con los ojos brillando en la más pura emoción. Ella no tarda en darse cuenta del exceso de alegría que abunda en el cuarto, y levanta la vista los papeles para pasarla en su raro hermano.

—¿Alguna cosa en especial que haya sucedido para que sonrías así?

Y para qué negarlo, su alegría le da rabia. Él ahí tan feliz mientras uno sufriendo por tener a alguien idiota arruinando su rutina.

Y pareciera que los ojos de Natsuo se iluminan todavía más.

—Nada en especial.

Fuyumi _sabe_ que miente. Todos los que tuviesen Quirk de hielo en su familia mentían horriblemente. Incluyendo Shōto, aunque solamente cuando era pequeño. De grande uno ya no sabía si mentía cuando aclaraba que él incineró al pez (más porque odiaba su lado de fuego que por ser demasiado joven para conductas asesinas).

 _E_ _s_ _mejor_ _ignorarlo_ , se dice.

Pero Natsuo tiene otros planes.

—¿Irás mañana a la reunión de padres en U.A?

Levanta la mirada, observando con sospecha al chico. Hay algo bajo todo ese numerito, aunque no sabe qué, no lo descifra correctamente aún.

—Sí —su tono suena más seco que nunca, y se reprende por ello—. Iré.

Natsu asiente animado, y sale corriendo de la habitación. Fuyumi todavía no comprende ese comportamiento tan raro.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Ah, hola, Tokoyami!

Enseguida el nombrado rompe su lápiz al reconocer esa voz, y alza la mirada de su cuaderno plantándola en el frente. Y justo ahí, justo ahí está el hombre que le había llevado a su agencia y enseñado que todas las aves pueden volar.

Sí, era Hawks.

Y estaba sonriendo. De esa manera desagradable que ameritaba una gran broma pesada acercándose.

—Por lo que me ha contado EraserHead supe que ya has alzado vuelo. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

Y no se equivocaba.

Y... ¿En serio era necesario decir esas palabras tan vergonzosas en medio de toda la clase?

Tokoyami está que quiere hacerse un ovillo y desaparecer de todas esas miradas sobre su persona. Incluso Bakugō le estaba viendo, y riéndose con burla al pasar de los segundos.

Hasta que Aizawa se aclara la garganta, deteniendo el suplicio del portador de Dark Shadow.

—Bueno, Hawks ha venido hoy a darles algo de información y advertencias a todos ustedes. Ténganlo en cuenta, chicos.

—Gracias por esa cálida presentación, señor EraserHead —bromea el joven héroe, y se gana un gruñido antes de que el maestro vaya a meterse de nuevo a su bolsa de dormir—. Ok. ¿Quién quiere saber el que será el próximo secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos?

Hay silencio por completo, hasta que Katsuki se levanta de golpe y hace explosiones en su mano derecha, mientras sonríe molesto.

—¿Acaso quieres que te cocine, pollo?

Hawks sonríe de lado.

Esta clase era realmente divertida. Quizás el próximo año se uniría como profesor.

—No dudo de tus habilidades culinarias, pero por el momento rechazaré tu oferta.

Y así comienza una larga jornada. Las típicas advertencias que ya se sabe de memoria y que hicieron dormir a un par de chicos.

Y hasta que finalmente tocó la campana del receso. Todos salieron disparados.

—Qué divertido es ver las caras de sufrimiento de los jóvenes —comenta de pronto al verlos a todos salir. Después mira al héroe que sigue en la bolsa—. Ahora sé por qué aceptó este trabajo.

—Gajes del oficio.

Asiente divertido, y por el rabillo del ojo reconoce una cabellera de colores distintos.

—¡Ah! ¡Shōto!

El aludido se detiene en el marco de la puerta, y gira la cabeza para enseñarle una de las miradas más frías. Hawks ni se inmuta con ello y se acerca con ánimos a él.

—Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

—Sólo si es para pedir una disculpa por aprovecharte de mi hermana.

El rubio parpadea un par de veces, no entendiendo esa frase.

—¿Aprovecharme? —pregunta, aturdido.

El adolescente frunce el ceño.

—Tú le... le... —traga pesado, siente que ni siquiera puede decirlo claramente sin tener ganas de asesinar al héroe.

—No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero en realidad sí tiene que ver con Fuyumi. ¿Me escucharás?

Shōto entrecierra los ojos y le mira detenidamente, y al no encontrar rastros de broma en su cara, asiente. Ambos se encaminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar no tan concurrido.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre Fuyumi? —inquiere secamente el bicolor, cruzando los brazos.

— _Bien, bien..._ —suspira Hawks—. Primero que nada, no me lo tomes a mal, pero en serio que ella es impresionante.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepa?

—Y de verdad voy en serio con ella.

 _Bueno. Esa no se la esperaba._

Principalmente, porque Shōto conocía a Hawks como alguien que andaba de broma en broma, y esta vez se veía inusualmente serio.

Pero no por ello puede quedar del todo convencido ni sacar conclusiones precipitadas (aunque es muy bueno en ello).

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mm... Depende —declara, algo pensativo. Puede notar que de nuevo está jugando, después ve esa sonrisa divertida de siempre—. ¿Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que quiero casarme con ella?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Esta vez, de verdad, esa sí que no se la esperaba._

Su expresión de sorpresa cambia a una de molestia en segundos.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no es así? —Inquiere, seco—. Como si fuera a aceptar una estupidez como esa.

—¿Bromeando con algo como esto? ¡Claro que no! —Exclama animado—. Y aunque suene loco, la idea de ser tu cuñado suena genial.

—Deja de jugar. —Ordena, harto de la situación.

—No estoy jugando, Shōto —declara aún con su sonrisa despreocupada—. De verdad me llama la atención Fuyumi. Así que sólo te preguntaré una cosa respecto a todo esto.

El menor frunce de nuevo el ceño, sin dejar de observar al héroe que tiene enfrente.

—¿Qué?

—... ¿No quieres que ella sea feliz?

Y Shōto ya no sabe qué más refutar el respecto.

 _ **. . .**_

Ok, quizás en esos días algo no estaba yendo muy bien en su vida. Primeramente porque había un héroe pollo atractivo que la perseguía, su padre se enojaba por esta misma ridícula razón, su departamento seguía en reparación por la pelea de Hawks y Shōto, su hermano el villano había desaparecido y su otro hermano, el idiota de pelo blanco, apoyaba la futura posible —o imposible— relación que podría tener con Hawks.

Y está bien. Fuyumi _trata_ de soportarlo. Aunque si alguien venía de pronto diciéndole todo eso y agregando el "estarás bien, todo saldrá bien" seguramente le rompería la nariz o le congelaría el trasero.

 _Ella no es Jesús_. Lo supo la primera vez en que ese mismo idiota de alas rojas le había soltado el primer intento de coqueteo.

Pero al menos puede intentar soportar esto último que está sucediéndole. Esta última catástrofe.

—¿Por qué se tardan tanto? —Inquiere Endeavor, que estaba sentado a un lado suyo, sonando de lo más molesto—. Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer.

 _«Pudiste simplemente no venir, en ese caso»_

No puede decirle eso, así que lo mantiene dentro de su cabeza.

Aunque todavía sigue sorprendida. No se esperaba encontrar a su progenitor yendo a la reunión de padres de la U.A, y a pesar de que no se lo había preguntado directamente sino que lo dedujo sola (ya que el hombre jamás fue a ninguna reunión escolar o algo parecido cuando eran pequeños) está realmente confundida por los acontecimientos.

Y por otro lado, se siente algo orgullosa.

¿Que el héroe número uno, Endeavor, se esforzaba por arreglar las cosas con su familia? Si le preguntaran eso a su hija, ella con toda alegría diría que sí.

Lo probaba el hecho de que por primera vez dejó de lado su trabajo profesional para ir a esa reunión de padres.

Sonríe inevitablemente y se acomoda en la silla. Observa a su alrededor, el gran estudio lleno de asientos, posiblemente para todos los padres de los alumnos, los cuales entraban más y más al pasar de los minutos.

—Creo que están llegando los últimos padres. —Informa en un intento de bajarle los humos al su padre. Este bufa y se cruza de brazos, callando.

Y mientras seguía entrando gente Fuyumi se dio cuenta de algo más.

Varios héroes hacían también aparición. Para ser más precisos, eran los más conocidos y los que habían internado a los chicos de U.A en sus agencias.

Debió entonces sentirse algo mal porque en realidad su padre habría ido obligado, luego recordó que estaba vistiendo de civil así que volvió su orgullo. Pero esto se desvaneció y un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal apenas vio las alas rojas aparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Y se pregunta si estaría bien retirarse en ese momento.

 _Tarde_. El pollo ya la había visto.

—¡Hola, Fu-!

Se calló en cuánto entendió las señas que le hacía la albina, y pronto notó al imponente hombre a un lado de ella.

Sonríe despreocupado y cierra su boca con una cremallera invisible, tan característico de él. Luego va a sentarse detrás suyo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y Fuyumi no puede sentir más terror.

Agradecía que Enji no hubiese oído el saludo interrumpido de Hawks.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	12. XI

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** ¡Yuuujuuu! ¡Terminé otro nuevo capítulo! ¡Yeeeiii! No puedo estar más feliz en este momento :'D

Ahora sólo falta el otro xdxd

Y... ya nos acercamos al final.

 _*huye*_

* * *

 ** _Alas de Hielo_**

XI

* * *

El auditorio es silencioso, no del todo debido a la voz del extraño animal que es el director, el cual se encuentra dando un largo discurso sobre el cuidado capilar y también sobre la seguridad y futuro que debían tener los alumnos de la U.A. Es un muy extenso recordatorio sobre el bien de comer vegetales en buen estado y evitar las grasas saturadas de comida chatarra, junto con que planean implantar más cámaras por el perímetro del campus y armar mejor a los guardias.

Y Hawks ya no puede aguantar, así que se abre la cremallera invisible de la boca, e inclinándose, sonríe en cuanto llega a estar insanamente cerca de la persona de enfrente; y ella no le presta atención o pretende ignorarlo totalmente, lo cual es tonto pero peor es nada, o hacerle caso.

—¿Y qué me dices de la propuesta, Fuyumi-san?

La aludida suelta un respingo, apenas moviendo su silla, y agradece que justamente en ese momento el director alzara un poco más la voz y que el movimiento que había soltado se hubiese opacado.

Igual siente que quiere matar al pollo que tiene atrás.

Respira hondo, y se acomoda los lentes.

—¿La de matrimonio o la de noviazgo? —indaga con sarcasmo venenoso.

Y el héroe, o se hace el desentendido, o verdaderamente no notó lo retórico de la pregunta, porque;

—Tú dime cuál prefieres.

Fuyumi rueda los ojos y suspira. Luego se decide por ignorarlo otra vez, y él lo nota así que solamente sonríe y vuelve a sentarse correctamente, en tanto busca una buena manera de seguir con el juego que tanto ama.

Y una vez lo tiene claro, vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Aunque con el matrimonio llegaría a ser más fácil descubrir cómo sería el Quirk de nuestro hijo sin que fuese mal visto por la sociedad.

La muchacha se congela por completo en su asiento, y una fina capa de hielo adorna sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Con ello Hawks sonríe, el muy descarado sonríe al notar eso y las orejas rojas que se asoman entre las hebras blancas. Y le parece muy tierno, le encanta.

Y sabe que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, completamente. Así que ya ha avanzado en esa parte y sólo necesita hacer otra cosa para terminarlo.

Por lo que, teniendo la ventana más cercana en la mira y estando seguro de que no está cerrada con llave, pica con un dedo el hombro de Enji, llamando su atención de inmediato. Y le encanta la expresión de sorpresa que muestra al reconocerlo.

Pero no es momento de eso. Debe aprovechar el momento en el que Fuyumi se ha convertido en una estatua de hielo o lo detendría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entonces pone su sonrisa más —falsa— inocente en dirección al hombre pelirrojo.

—¿Me daría la mano de su hija, Endeavor-san?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir para mantener hidratada la piel —termina el superior Nedzu y hace una ligera reverencia—. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Todos enseguida vuelven a ponerse de pie, dispuestos a irse.

Menos tres personas.

Y esas tres personas son el satanás encarnado, el pollo suicida y un hielo a punto de derretirse. Se quedan allí en medio, Hawks sonriendo todavía, y deseando en su interior que de verdad la ventana no estuviera trabada, mientras Endeavor vuelve a incendiar su rostro lentamente, buscando en su cabeza a qué temperatura debía asarse un pollo, y Fuyumi, que escuchó todo, quiere hundirse en lo más profundo de un pozo oscuro y nunca más salir de allí hasta que todos se olvidaran de que existe.

Pero nada de eso pasará.

Lo que sí pasará es que...

—¿Qué... acabas de decir... maldito?

Bueno, esperaba algo como eso. Y a la vez no. ¿Era un mal presagio el hecho de que Enji estuviera tan calmado?

Y antes de soltar la pregunta que con todo gusto repetiría, y tratando de ser más claro con ello le explicaría que quería saber si les daba su bendición para el futuro matrimonio, su teléfono suena, interrumpiendo su discurso mental.

Bufa y levanta un dedo en señal de que espere un momentito, y atiende.

—¿Hola?

— _Jefe, tiene que-_

—Kurome, estoy en medio de algo muy importante.

— _¿Qué cosa sería más importante que-?_

—Estoy pidiéndole la mano de su hija a Endeavor.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Luego la escucha suspirar.

— _Jefe... Jefecito querido, usted sabe que lo aprecio mucho pero... ¡¿ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!_

Hawks aparta el teléfono de su rostro ante el grito, y Fuyumi y Endeavor se miran ente sí, confundidos, después de ver esa escena.

— _¡Sabe que podría morir!_

—Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque será por una buena causa.

— _... No le puedo negar eso_ —suspira, cansada y rendida—. _Pero en todo caso, ¿qué quiere que le escriba en la lápida?_

—Adiós, Kurome.

La pelinegra oye el pitido al otro lado de la línea y se quita el aparato del oído.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta Natsuo en tanto muerde su paleta helada de vainilla.

—Que está pidiéndole matrimonio a Fuyumi —contesta monótona, y el albino está a punto de gritar de emoción hasta que;—, enfrente de Endeavor.

Ambos guardan silencio.

—Está jodida la cosa. —Comenta el muchacho, volviendo a degustar su helado con calma.

—Sí. Mi jefe es un idiota suicida.

—Y por eso hace linda pareja con mi hermana.

—Seh.

Se forma silencio en la sala, uno ligeramente incómodo. Hasta que Natsu le entiende su helado a ella.

—¿Quieres helado?

Kira no sabe si tomar eso como una propuesta inocente o indecente.

O es que su compañero también era demasiado idiota.

Pero volviendo con los héroes y la pobre de Fuyumi que tuvo la mala suerte de estar entre ambos...

—¿En qué estábamos?

—En que estabas delirando —declara el héroe número uno, poniéndose enseguida de pie y sonriendo de lo más molesto—. Ni en un millón de años te daría la mano de mi hija.

— _Yo mejor me retiro..._ —murmura la aludida, poniéndose de pie enseguida y dispuesta enormemente a salir corriendo por la puerta.

Empero antes de llegar a huir del problema como la cobarde que es, en un santiamén se encuentra flotando gracias a las plumas de Hawks. Y ya ni se molesta en pelear contra algo como eso así que solamente suspira y cruza los brazos en tanto vuelve a estar cerca de los dos hombres.

—Déjeme explicarle algo, Endeavor-san.

—No. Primero que nada, cuida donde pones tus malditas plumas si no quieres que te las queme en este mismo instante.

El joven héroe no entiende realmente esa amenaza, y Fuyumi se sonroja hasta las orejas en un segundo. Porque literal siente muchísimas cosquillas ahora mismo justo debajo suyo. Justo en el trasero, y eso DEFINITIVAMENTE NO DEBÍA CATALOGARSE COMO NORMAL O BUENA ACCIÓN.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. UNA JODIDA BROMA CRUEL DEL UNIVERSO.

 _Y lo era_ , en parte.

Así que respira hondo y sólo se pregunta una cosa:

¿Era un buen momento para lanzarse por la ventana? Porque ya era hora de morirse para Fuyumi Todoroki.

—Yendo al punto, me he enamorado de su hija.

Endeavor está callado. No es buena señal.

Y Hawks no había dicho eso, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no?

—Y no es mentira, ¿ok? —Declara juntando ambas manos y tomando un largo respiro—. Así que le pregunto, con todo respeto, si me podría dar su bendición para nuestro futuro matrimonio.

 _Oh, no. No lo ha dicho. No, claro que no._

Además, ¿qué acaso ese imbécil no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos?

... En realidad sí, y seguramente era por eso que estaba hablando con una seriedad impropia acerca de lo que quiere hacer. ¡Pero está tentando a la muerte! ¡Y tentar a la muerte NO es una buena idea!

Y...

—Dime que es otra de tus bromas pesadas, Hawks.

aún es tiempo de salir con vida de todo eso. Todavía tiene una oportunidad y—

—No, no la es.

y, y...

Que en paz descanse.

 _ **. . .**_

—Le dije que jugar con fuego no era bueno. —Declara Kira en tanto observa a su jefecito, como siempre, apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio.

No necesita percatarse del ambiente con aroma a pollo quemado ni ver las alas casi incineradas del héroe para saber que todo había resultado bastante mal.

Él suelta algo así como un quejido de fastidio, y levanta la cara, apoyando su mentón sobre la madera.

—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablo en serio y me sucede esto. ¿Puedes creerlo, Kurome?

—Claro que puedo creerlo. Usted es bueno escapando de los problemas, pero un día de estos tenía que caer —comenta como reproche, y el chico vuelve a pegar la cara a la mesa—. Es el karma, jefe.

—¡Pero si soy una buena persona!

La pelinegra enarca una ceja, a lo que el rubio se yergue y carraspea.

—Bueno. He hecho alguna que otra travesura, ¡pero nada grave en realidad!

—Sí, sí, todos lo sabemos —afirma desinteresada, con sarcasmo en su voz. Luego le ignora y mira su tableta de siempre—.Jefe, pediré un par de días para que pueda recuperarse.

Enseguida Hawks se levanta de golpe.

—¿Qué dijis-?

—Tiene que recuperarse de esas heridas —interrumpe con sequedad y frialdad, apuntando con su bolígrafo a sus quemaduras leves—. No puede trabajar en su estado, además, porque sus alas están dañadas.

—Pero-

—Ya está hecho. No puede hacer nada al respecto.

Bufa rendido y vuelve a tirarse sobre su silla, en tanto Kira sonríe satisfecha y se retira de la oficina. Enseguida al encontrarse a un par metros saca su teléfono y vuelve a marcar a su compañero.

— _¡Kuro-san! ¿Qué tal te fue?_

La animada voz de Natsuo le aturde un momento, y luego regresa en sí. Una gran sonrisa surca su rostro.

—Bien —contesta animada—. Hawks tiene unos días libres gracias a unas heridas. No es nada grave en realidad, pero sería una muy buena excusa para que Fuyumi-san fuese a verlo. ¿No crees?

No se dan cuenta, pero con esa idea ambos no pueden evitar sonreír con cierta maldad.

—Por supuesto —afirma con satisfacción—. Yo me encargo de ella entonces. Muchas gracias, Kuro-san.

—Todo sea por el FuyuHawks, compañero.

—Amén.

Kira corta, y suprime un gran grito fangirl. Aunque por otro lado, en la casa Todoroki, Natsuo no puede evitar hacerlo.

Y su grito se escucha por todo el barrio. Alertando a un par de perros y logrando quejas de algunos ancianos. Además también llamando la atención de Fuyumi, quien enseguida sale de la cocina a toda prisa en busca de su hermano menor, hallándolo en medio de la sala, sentado en el sofá y viendo televisión como si nada hubiese ocurrido a su alrededor.

Y está confundida. Conocía perfectamente el grito de fan que solía soltar Natsuo, así que juraría que había sido él. Pero no lo ve emocionado ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Oíste eso? —pregunta entonces, tragándose el hecho de que no había sido Natsu.

El albino le mira desde su posición.

—Fue la televisión —contesta con naturalidad, haciendo que pronto la mayor note que se encuentra viendo una película de terror—. Lo siento si estaba en un volumen muy alto.

—Ah, no, no. No importa —afirma rápidamente, avergonzada un poco por no darse cuenta del programa—. Yo... mejor vuelvo a la cocina.

—Oye, Fuyu —la detiene enseguida, captando su atención—. ¿Es cierto que papá atacó a Hawks?

La albina se vuelve más pálida de lo normal, y se ajusta los lentes inconscientemente.

—Pues... sí.

—¿Y él no estará mal entonces?

—N-no sé exactamente si lo estará pero-

—Pobre —interrumpe, pensando en las mejores palabras para sacar el lado de _culpabilidad_ _autoinfundada_ de su dulce hermanita—. Debió ser por una buena razón. ¿No crees? O será por culpa de algo muy importante. Quién sabe.

Sabe que lo ha logrado al verla tragar pesado y asentir lentamente, aferrando su mano al borde de su camisa.

—¿S-sabes, Natsu? No podre quedarme a comer, ya que tengo algo importante que acabo de recordar y-

En un segundo el albino ya se encuentra enfrente suyo, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros y sonriendo con más brillo que nunca. Fuyumi siente que necesita gafas de sol ante tano britanta luminosidad, y por un momento recuerda al compañero de clases rarito de Shōto, aunque pronto lo ignora.

—¡No hay problema, hermana! ¡Tú ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por mí!

Fuyumi tiene un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero se lo guarda en el interior. Y asiente, no muy segura, soltándose de su hermano para después dirigirse a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo.

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Y dónde está Fuyumi? —inquiere Enji su notar que la chica no se había presentado enseguida, como siempre, en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

Natsuo mastica lentamente su trozo de carne y luego de tragar, le mira con frialdad. Y pronto una sonrisa algo oscura hace su aparición.

—Cuidando de su prometido.

Natsu _sabe_ que de nuevo la ha cagado con soltar esa información, pero es feliz de ver la cara de espanto que hace su padre.

Así que con el corazón alegre, vuelve a comer con calma.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	13. XII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Notas al final xdxd

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XII

* * *

—¿Qué? —inquiere Endeavor luego de unos segundos, incapaz de procesar correctamente la información que acababa de darle su hijo.

Natsu traga su alimento, y le mira seriamente otra vez.

—Que Fuyumi fue a cuidar a su futuro esposo —reitera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, junto con pizcas de alegría burlona en contra de su progenitor, el cual sólo puede seguir en blanco—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Enji se levanta de golpe, moviendo bastante la mesa en el acto. Natsuo sujeta y salva su plato con sopa y luego le ve retirarse, hecho una furia en llamas. Y no tarda nada en descubrir lo que intentaba el héroe.

—¡Oye, espera ahí! —Exige poniéndose de pie también, y caminando a un lado suyo en tanto se dirigen a la entrada principal—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Detener esta estupidez —declara secamente, rebasando a su hijo—. No te metas, Natsuo.

—Oh, claro que voy a meterme —informa con severidad, poniéndose frente a su padre y evitando su paso, ignorando la mirada inquisidora del pelirrojo mayor—. No puedes hacer esto.

—Natsuo, quítate.

—No lo haré —niega decidido, y cruza los brazos, observándole con su seguridad inquebrantable y su odio apaciguado que está de nuevo encendiéndose—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir a traer a Fuyumi sólo porque no te agrada con quien haga compañía? Ella ya no es una niña, no es una adolescente, es una _adulta_ y puede decidir con quién estar. Ten eso en cuenta. Además, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer algo como esto si nunca fuiste su padre.

Endeavor gruñe molesto, frustrado ante esas palabras tan ciertas. Y al final, apaga sus llamas y bufa, dándose vuelta en dirección al comedor a terminar su cena y luego ir a su agencia cuanto antes para meterse al trabajo y ahogar su mente en eso.

Natsu, por otro lado, suspira aliviado. Luego sonríe victorioso.

—Y como si fuera a dejar que arruines la OTP, viejo.

 _ **. . .**_

Fuyumi suspira largamente, y aprieta el recipiente que trae entre sus manos. Teme enfriar la comida que hay adentro así que decide calmarse cuanto antes e ignorar el enorme edificio que tiene enfrente, que para nada se compara con el complejo de apartamentos que ella había escogido.

Finalmente se adentra, pensando cuidadosamente en sus acciones, y las razones que la llevaron a hacer algo como esto.

La principal razón era la culpa que sentía. La otra razón era su hermano metido, Natsuo.

Y... ¿En serio él le había entregado la dirección de Hawks como si nada? Pero además de eso, ¿cómo rayos lo sabía, de todas formas?

Y entonces recuerda a la nueva "amiga" que tiene su hermanito.

 _«Una mala influencia, definitivamente»_

No la conocía, pero seguramente era así. Porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hawks era malo.

Aunque ya no interesa mucho algo como eso.

Sale del ascensor y se dirige a la puerta correspondiente. Nerviosa e indecisa observa el número marcado, y luego toca el timbre gracias a un valor que se esfuma tan rápido como aparece y la deja con ganas de gritar "me arrepiento" para después dejar la comida allí y salir corriendo cuanto antes.

Lástima que sea tarde para su plan y la puerta se abra.

Y bueno.

 _Bueno_.

Primero que nada quiere regañarlo seriamente sobre los modales y atender a la gente sin camisa.

Y segundo...

 _¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien?_

Y es con ese último pensamiento que su cara vuelve a enrojecer por segunda vez en el día. Por culpa de la misma persona.

—Ho-

Aunque antes de poder terminar su saludo ya le ha cerrado la puerta.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hawks está pegado de espaldas a ésta, con una cara de sorpresa y espanto mezclados con una desesperación que le da ganas de vomitar. Y entonces decide calmarse o sabe que su corazón de pollo sufrirá de un infarto si sigue latiendo tan desenfrenado. Pero fuera de eso, sólo se pregunta una cosa:

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Y, ¿cómo lo había encontrado?

La imagen de Kira sonriendo malvadamente viene a su cabeza, y ya todo tiene sentido.

Afuera, Fuyumi frunce el ceño, no comprendiendo para nada ese comportamiento tan raro y hasta miedoso en el siempre habitual descarado y molesto Hawks. Y no puede negarlo, se preocupa.

¿Tan mal le había hecho la amenaza de Endeavor sobre evitar verse con ella?

No, no podría ser. Él jamás haría caso a una orden viniendo del héroe número uno. No era su estilo. (Porque su estilo tenía más que ver con lo suicida y una vida al extremo a cada segundo, y no sólo por ser el héroe número dos.)

Así que, preocupada, toca a la puerta.

—¿Hawks? —Llama, ligeramente nerviosa—. Hawks, ¿te encuentras bien?

Enseguida se oye un estruendo dentro, como si todo se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos. Eso no la tranquiliza. Pero antes de usar su Quirk para abrir la cerradura, él ya le ha abierto la puerta de nuevo, esta vez usando una camiseta con el dibujo de Endeavor.

Tiene un ligero y pequeño momento de decepción por razones que no quiere aceptar, pero lo ignora. Es mejor para ella el calmarse debidamente y explicar la razón por la que se encuentra allí antes de que hubiese algún tipo de malentendido y que las cosas terminaran mal... o extrañas.

Hasta que ve esa esa sonrisa.

 _Esa maldita sonrisa._

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita?

Su tono inocente es más falso que las pestañas de Isma de _Las Locuras del Emperador_. Aunque prefiere no molestarse con ello, ya está acostumbrada. Así que carraspea y muestra el recipiente en sus manos algo temblorosas.

—¿Ya has almorzado?

Hawks borra su sonrisa de vuelta, y le observa en silencio.

—Aunque no es mucho en realidad. Y la verdad es que sólo vine para ver si te encontrabas bien —sincera, todavía con su sonrisa titubeante—. Después de todo, fue Endeavor quien quemó tus alas luego de que-

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, no termina su oración y en su cabeza es un lío de gritos acerca de su situación. Lo único que logra hacer es volver a ponerse roja como un tomate y bajar la mirada.

—De que hicieras algo tan estúpido como eso. —Termina, soltando un largo suspiro.

Él se ríe con suavidad, no de ella. Fuyumi sigue pareciéndole realmente linda, y más así de nerviosa. Le encantaría atesorar ese dulce momento con ambos solos y en silencio.

 _Pero él es Hawks y no va a ocurrir algo como eso._

—¿Sabes? Creo que el dejarme vivo prueba que seguramente le agradaré como yerno algún día.

Y ahí se fue la linda burbuja que ella estaba tratando de mantener. Y es que, en serio, el pollo era un imbécil, un total imbécil que no merecía que alguien como ella le cuidara aún si fuesen culpa suya las heridas que tenía en ese momento.

Pero recordando eso y viéndolo fijamente en ese instante.

—¿Te has puesto algo en las quemaduras? —Inquiere curiosa. El rubio se queda en silencio y mira hacia otro lado, nervioso. Fuyumi entrecierra los ojos—. Dime que estás jugando.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—No me cambies el tema —advierte, y él traga pesado. Suspira—. Déjame pasar, voy a ayudarte con eso.

—En realidad no hace-

—Sí, lo hace —interrumpe, con severidad plantada en su voz, y luego le sonríe dulcemente tratando de calmar los nervios, de ambos—. Soy buena en esto de cuidar a las personas. Déjamelo a mí.

Y el joven héroe no tiene cómo negarse a esa expresión tan llena de calidez. Así que asiente, rendido, y se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar.

Fuera del edificio, sobre el tejado de otro más pequeño, Kira se quita los binoculares y deja ver su cara pintada se negro, que se confunde totalmente con la oscuridad de la noche. Su sonrisa es grande y sus ojos brillan como estrellas, y no tarda un segundo en sacar un _walkie_ _talkie_ del bolsillo de su traje de espía.

—Hielo derretido, ¿me copias? Aquí Negro elegante a Hielo derretido. ¿Me copias?

Suena un poco de estática, hasta que empieza a distinguirse una voz.

— _... Aquí Hielo derretido_ —habla Natsuo desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Negro elegante, ¿todo va de acuerdo al plan?_

—Así es —informa seriamente, volviendo a ponerse los binoculares—. Ella entró al departamento. Desde este momento actúan las leyes del romance, y si se pasan de alcohol como dicta un buen cliché de comida acompañada, pues...

— _... ¿Tendré sobrinos?_

—Eh... Es probable.

Natsuo suelta un _sí_ silencioso pero emocionado.

—Bueno —habla de nuevo la pelinegra—. Si todo esto sigue bien, ambos aceptarán sus sentimientos esta noche y decidirán comenzar la relación. Todo debería salir perfecto.

— _¡Excelente!_

Y se forma silencio.

— _Oye, Kuro-san..._

La nombrada se muestra algo confundida ante el repentino cambio de tono en su compañero. Pareciera algo... cabizbajo.

O sólo era imaginación suya.

—¿Sí, Todo-san?

— _Sólo me preguntaba si... luego de que acabe todo este rollo del FuyuHawks y al fin consigamos lograrlo, pues..._

Kira siente una gran alegría, e inevitablemente sonríe emocionada. Es la primera vez que no lo hace por sus _shipps_.

—¿Sí?

— _Sólo..._ —lo escucha tragar pesado y suspirar—. _No, nada. Que tengas una linda noche._

Estática en el comunicador.

La estática abunda también en su cabeza, hasta que decide golpearla contra el suelo. Y desea enormemente el olvidar que hace un momentito se sintió como una tonta colegiala enamorada.

Por otro lado, Natsu tenía ganas de suicidarse.

—¡¿Por qué soy tan cobarde, maldita sea?! —Se grita en medio de la soledad del patio trasero de su casa, y tiene ganas de tirar el aparato de comunicación y nunca más encontrarlo. Pero no lo hace, sólo bufa—. ¿Hay acaso alguien más patético que yo en esto del amor?

Luego recuerda a su hermana y el constante rechazo a su destino.

Sí, el caso de ella es mucho peor que el de él. Y es por eso primeramente que están ayudándoles.

 ** _. . ._**

—Ven aquí, te cambiaré esas bandas. —Alega Fuyumi con el botiquín en las manos y yendo a sentarse al sofá.

Hawks suspira suavemente y se acerca, obedeciendo la orden. Ella sonríe con su silencio y se dedica a quitarle las bandas del rostro y cuello, y ponerle otras.

—Eres buena en esto... —comenta él, incapaz de soportar el silencio en la habitación, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Bueno... Digamos que mi familia son bastante propensos a sufrir de heridas a cada rato, así que tuve que especializarme en estas cosas —informa con naturalidad, y termina de ajustar el parche blanco en la mejilla del rubio—. Listo. Aunque...

Se muerde el labio, algo insegura de sus acciones, y usando su Quirk lleva sus dedos a ciertas áreas pequeñas en el rostro del muchacho, enfriando los diminutos cortes. Y él solamente suspira, disfrutando del frío tacto y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Luego vuelve su sonrisa juguetona, y sujeta con suavidad de las muñecas de la fémina, llamando su atención y evitando que separe sus manos del rostro masculino.

—¿Qué te parecería quedarte conmigo a ser mi máquina de hielo personal?

La aludida se ríe ligeramente, y niega, tomándole de las mejillas y enfriando un poco más.

—Lo siento, pero no —declara con dulzura que casi ni parecía que lo acaba de rechazar—. No soy un aire acondicionado, gracias.

—Lástima.

Ambos se ríen un poco, y después se vuelve a llenar un gran silencio. Ninguno aparta la mirada de los ojos del otro e inconscientemente se encuentran acercándose con una lentitud inhumana.

Eso hasta que Fuyumi recuerda algo importante.

—¿Ya has comido?

Y Hawks quiere decirle que sí para volver a donde estaban, pero su estómago tiene otros planes. Entre ellos el hacer un extraño ruido ante la mención de la comida. Y es que de verdad que no, no había comido.

Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente, como regañándole sin palabras, y le suelta, poniéndose de pie enseguida.

—¿Tendrás algunas cosas para cocinar aquí? Seguramente la comida que traje ya ni esté tan deliciosa en este momento.

El rubio bufa y se pone de pie también, caminando en dirección a la cocina. La chica le sigue, observando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar a su destino.

—Debo decir que me impresiona que esté tan limpio. —Comenta en broma al ver el lugar tan impecable.

—Simplemente no me gusta el desorden en la cocina —declara altanero y burlón, y antes de que ella diga algo al respecto, se adelanta;—. Y sí, yo cocino señorita. ¿A poco creías que tengo este cuerpo de sólo hacer ejercicio?

Fuyumi sonríe grandemente ante esa información.

—Entonces, cocinemos juntos.

—... ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** No tienen idea de lo diferente que iba a ser este capítulo, y, en serio, necesito dejar las drogas :v

Sólo tengo una cosa que decir...

Ahora sí viene lo

Y para los fans del NaKira... ya pueden emocionarse porque empezaré a darles romance -3-

 _-Melody._


	14. XIII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Notas al final x2 xdxd

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XIII

* * *

Fuyumi de verdad debía de tener otro poder además del hielo, porque...

—Pica esto, por favor. —Pide en tanto le pasa una cebolla y ella se dirige a cuidar que los demás vegetales en la sartén no se quemen.

Porque, ¿como explica el hecho de que le obedece tan fácilmente en todas las órdenes que le diera?

—Eres malvada. —Declara, sonriendo nervioso.

La albina le dedica una mueca dulce de falsa inocencia, y no tiene más palabras que soltar luego del ataque crítico que sufre por culpa de su belleza helada. Y obedientemente corta con rapidez en vegetal para no sufrir de un ataque de llanto por culpa de éste, y para pasárselo a ella.

—Tienes algún poder para controlar a las personas, ¿no es así? —inquiere en broma, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Fuyumi. Ésta deja de revolver la salsa y le mira con seriedad.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Hawks se atraganta con su saliva, y la fémina se ríe.

—Es broma, es broma —aclara, parando de carcajearse de la desgracia del rubio. Éste suspira aliviado—. Pero en serio te lo creíste.

—Con lo fácil que me dominas, pues sí.

—Eso sonó a sadomasoquismo.

—Sí, y no me retracto.

Fuyumi se vuelve a reír. Él le sigue mientras juega ágilmente con el cuchillo que hace un momento estaba usando para picar verduras.

—¿Es la primera vez que cocinas con alguien más? —aventura suavemente ella, mirándole jugar con el peligroso artilugio filoso.

—Mm... ¿Qué me dices tú? —Pregunta, desviando la interrogación y observándole con desdén—. ¿Alguna vez Shōto o Endeavor cocinaron contigo? ¿Ahorraban en gas usando sus Quirks?

La joven no puede evitar reír al imaginarse a su padre y su hermano friendo huevos y tocino con su fuego. Eso la hace feliz hasta que se da cuenta de un recuerdo algo frío que domina su cabeza.

—No —contesta, calmada. Él siente que su tono es melancólico y triste a pesar de traer encima una sonrisa—. En realidad solo cocinábamos mamá y yo. Y cuando ella se fue... sólo quedé yo.

—Ah, ya veo... —murmura algo incómodo por la situación, y se le ocurre una idea enseguida—. Y, ¿qué hay de ella ahora? ¿Dónde está?

—Bueno... Papá la llevó a un hospital psiquiátrico luego de que derramó agua hirviendo en la cara de Shōto —explica y apunta con un dedo su ojo izquierdo en referencia su hermanito. Hawks asiente en silencio, comprendiendo—, y sigue allí. Creo que ya han pasado diez años de eso.

—O sea que tú-

—Sí —interrumpe, con una sonrisa lastimera—. Llevo diez años cocinando sola.

Se forma un gran silencio, hasta que el héroe de la nada deja clavado con fuerza el cuchillo en una tabla y espanta a Fuyumi con ello. En cambio él solamente sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pues me alegro de ser la primera persona en todo este tiempo en ayudarte a cocinar! ¡O ser tu esclavo en la cocina!

Fuyumi no sabe si reír o ignorar todo y continuar revolviendo la comida. Al final decide hacer lo último sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso sonó más horrible que lo del sadomasoquismo.

—Lo sé, y tampoco me retracto.

Y ambos ríen animados ante la broma tan ridícula.

—Bien... —suspira Hawks, dirigiéndose al refrigerador a observar todo su interior, y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara en tanto vuelve su vista a la muchacha—. Oye, ¿alguna vez has hecho un pastel?

La albina apaga la estufa al ver que la comida ya ha terminado de cocinarse, y lo ve a él, con clara confusión en la cara.

—¿Un pastel? —Repite, aturdida. El pollo asiente—. Pues... sí, lo he hecho, pero-

—¡Entonces hagamos uno! —Sugiere de lo más feliz, sacando lo necesario del electrodoméstico para ponerlo sobre la mesa. Fuyumi sólo observa sin saber qué decir o qué cara poner—. ¡Será divertido! Además, compensaría el que pereció en tu departamento.

Ante esa mención la chica vuelve a mirarle, seriamente aunque con sorpresa.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso?

—Nunca olvidaría ese pastel —declara, exagerando su pérdida y poniendo una mano en el pecho mientras cierra los ojos—. Fue un gran compañero.

Fuyu quiere rodar los ojos ante ese acto tan melodramático y exagerado.

—Entonces... está bien —acepta, no muy convencida de la situación, pero definitivamente no quiere negarse a comer pastel. Y sonríe animada hacia el héroe—. Hagamos ese pastel.

—¡Manos a la obra!

Y luego de una disputa pequeña sobre las cantidades de azúcar que debía usarse —donde él decía que mientras más mejor—, junto con algo así como una guerra de harina donde terminaron llenos de manchas blancas en todas partes, además de sonrisas que hicieron que les doliera el rostro durante un rato y risas que los ahogaron, finalmente la masa en una fuente con forma hizo que todos sus esfuerzos y demás mezclas desechadas en el tacho de basura por culpa de plumas que tenían valiesen totalmente la pena.

—Esto fue refrescante. —Comenta Hawks se ver dentro del horno su creación.

Fuyumi asiente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. En tanto, a él vuelve a prendérsele el foco para volver a decir algo que definitivamente arruinará el buen momento.

—¿Podríamos considerar a este pastel como nuestro hijo? Digo, lo hicimos juntos, ¿no?

La fémina queda estática en su lugar, con un enorme sonrojo en la cara completa.

—Pero eso sería macabro —reitera Hawks, pensativo—, porque si lo consideramos así y lo comemos luego, eso definitivamente no estaría bien. Estaríamos comiendo a nuestro hijo.

Ahora Fuyumi está pálida.

—M-mejor comamos la cena mientras se hornea eso. —Sugiere la albina, antes de que él vuelva a decir cualquier otra cosa estúpida con respecto al dulce. O que decida traumarla con alguna idea rara que su mente imaginativa hará que vea con lujo de detalle.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Cerveza? —sugiere Hawks en tanto le extiende una botella a la albina.

Ella mira el objeto durante un rato, y luego lo agarra, algo temblorosa. Su rostro muestra indecisión total y eso le llama la atención al muchacho.

—¿No tomas cerveza? —interroga con tintes de burla.

—No exactamente, sólo la he probado un par de veces, y fue en la universidad —sincera apenada—. Y no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese tiempo.

—¿Eres intolerante al alcohol?

—No, es más bien... algo diferente, pero... —titubea, y se muerde la lengua antes de seguir hablando. Al final sólo suspira y abre la botella—. Una no me hará daño.

—Esa es la actitud.

Lo que sucede después es cosa de que Fuyumi se ha terminado su bebida cuando Hawks apenas iba por el quinto trago. Y pedía una más luego de la última, una tras otra, tomándolas de golpe como si fueran simples tragos agua. Y a la séptima botella el héroe ya se había dado cuenta de por qué ella no se llevaba bien con el alcohol.

—Creo que ya es bueno por hoy. —Comenta nerviosamente a la par que aleja con lentitud la cerveza de Fuyumi.

Ella parpadea un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad luego de un momento mirando un punto inexistente en la mesa, ahora viendo hacia él. Sus ojos turquesa le observan más cansados que nunca y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de tenue rosa, que, a opinión de él, le quedaban de lo más lindo.

—¿Tú crees? —interroga con tono apagado. No es sarcasmo, de verdad había preguntado eso.

—Sí —contesta, tratando de ser persuasivo y que ella deje de mirar hacia la botella llena de alcohol—. Estás ebria, Fuyumi-san.

—No lo estoy —declara con tono de niña pequeña, y hace un ligero puchero. Luego pone los codos sobre la mesa y apoya las mejillas en sus manos, logrando hacer una cara divertida—. Además es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —repite, divertido e incrédulo. La fémina le mira con seriedad.

—Sí, tu culpa —reitera, molesta—. ¿Por qué tienes tanto alcohol en tu casa?

—Bueno... —se siente acorralado con esa interrogación, y su cabeza no busca forma de evitarla, así que sólo le queda intentar responder de la forma más natural en él—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo le entrarán ganas de beber. —Suelta como excusa, y sonríe con inocencia.

Fuyumi tiene una idea de la razón, aunque no es del todo alegre. Cansada, se recuesta sobre la superficie del mueble, usando sus brazos como almohada y sin dejar de ver hacia él.

—¿Será para ahogar malos recuerdos? —aventura con suavidad, refiriéndose específicamente a su trabajo de héroe. Porque ella no es ignorante en esa parte (y, como dijo, tampoco está tan ebria como para olvidarlo), sabe lo mucho que han de sufrir y culparse los profesionales de esa área en todas esas veces que no logren salvar a todas las personas.

En cambio, Hawks no contesta, y sólo bebe un sorbo, para después sonreír de lado cortando con el ambiente deprimente.

—O para aturdir a un acompañante.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

— _Siento que me preocupo por nada..._ —piensa en voz alta con monotonía, y él se carcajea de su expresión helada—. Y tú eres un idiota. Creí que eras diferente. —Suelta de lo más sincera.

Hawks se atraganta con su bebida, comenzando a toser.

—Sólo era una broma —declara una vez deja de ahogarse, tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras retoma su respiración normal—. No haría eso nunca.

Fuyumi vuelve a calmar su repentino enojo hacia el héroe, e interiormente suspira aliviada. Quiere abofetearse por eso pero sabe que parecerá una loca. Así que sólo le queda quedarse callada otra vez.

Hasta que...

—Especialmente porque me casaré contigo.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Fuyumi Todoroki quiere saber cómo ese grillo aparece en los momentos más adecuados, y también quiere saber por qué su corazón late como si hubiese corrido una larga maratón. Además, su rostro arde horrible y es asquerosamente incómodo mantener la mirada sobre el joven hombre.

Finalmente oculta su expresión avergonzada entre sus brazos.

—¿Sigues con eso?

 _Esa es la única pregunta que se le ocurre soltar._

—Por supuesto, porque quiero casarme con la persona que amo.

 _Y esa es la única respuesta que puede darle._

Y todo es culpa del maldito alcohol. O eso piensan los dos.

Hasta que Fuyumi suspira y se yergue de golpe, mirándole con seriedad, o un intento de ella, ya que sus mejillas y sus orejas siguen rojas como sus peculiares mechones de cabello. Hawks evita decirle lo tierna que le parece, no quiere convertirse en pollo congelado.

Ella respira profundo, y se acomoda los lentes antes de preguntar;

—¿Por qué a mí?

Y bueno, esa pregunta toma por sorpresa al muchacho. Él, que apenas puede pensar claramente en algo congruente gracias a la bebida, y que de verdad siente que quiere decirle lo muy hermosa que se ve a pesar de estar usando un suéter rosa del tipo que alguna vez usó su abuelita.

Y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír de lado y guiñar un ojo en su dirección de manera coqueta.

—Porque eres hermosa.

—Ah, ya. Es algo que me han dicho desde la secundaria, sabes. —Declara entre dientes.

—Pero no hablo de lo físico —aclara tranquilo, con una sonrisa radiante—. Lo que digo es que todo dentro de ti es precioso, eres una persona increíble —termina de lo más animado, y ella se siente halagada, hasta que ve de nuevo esa sonrisa altanera—. Además, el hermoso físicamente aquí soy yo.

Fuyumi ya se lo esperaba. Así que sólo le queda suspirar y aprender a soportar esa actitud tan suya.

—Aunque no digo que seas fea tampoco —continúa el rubio, empezando a divagar—. Si me permites decir, pienso que deberías trabajar como modelo. Tienes un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría.

—... Si te digo la verdad, ahora mismo estoy entre la duda de congelarte e irme, o simplemente abofetearte por descarado.

—Haz la segunda, por favor. La puedo soportar.

Fuyumi enseguida se pone de pie y va hasta él, dispuesta a darle el golpe. Aunque éste velozmente vuela varios metros, escapando del ataque y viéndola con claro espanto.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio con lo de la bofetada? —inquiere sorprendido.

—Pues claro, te lo mereces —suelta de lo más directa, y camina hasta él con mano en alto—. Tranquilo. Imagina que estaré matando un mosquito en tu mejilla.

Hawks vuelve a volar para evitar el golpe.

—Eso no funciona cuando ya sé la verdadera razón. —Declara exasperado, y esquiva otro ataque.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡En mi cara no! Ya te dije que de eso vivo.

—Sólo será un golpecito, por todas las cosas embarazosas que me has hecho pasar.

—No. Me niego.

Y antes de poder volar lejos de la fémina, ésta le congela la mayoría de sus plumas encajándolas al suelo. Y justo en el momento en el que Hawks se desprende de éstas ella ya se le ha lanzado encima evitando su huida y aplicándole una llave en suelo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —interroga débilmente ante el dolor de su brazo siendo torcido en su espalda. Tampoco puede mover las piernas porque ella está arrodillada sobre éstas y su otra mano es amenazada con ser congelada.

—Soy la hija del gran héroe Endeavor —declara con tintes venenosos, sarcasmo y obviedad entre ellos, y sonríe de manera perversa—. ¿Creías que solamente era una chica indefensa?

—Sí te soy sincero... Síp —afirma de lo más fresco, aceptando su caída y dejando de forcejear—. Y para serte más sincero, no te veo corriendo muy seguido.

—... ¿Estás diciéndome gorda?

Con esas palabras dobla más el brazo masculino.

—¡Auch! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no —niega rápidamente, y luego guarda silencio—. Bueno sí. ¡Pero a ti te queda bien, Fuyumi-san!

Fuyumi Todoroki ahora sí que desea tener una sartén para volver a dejarle inconsciente.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Se suponía que habría beso en este capítulo, but... inspiración-chan me dejó varada allí mismo :'D

 _(Seguramente habrá en el próximo, ahr_

 _Y les doy doble capítulo porque soy buena gente (?)_

 _-Melody._


	15. XIV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible ruptura a la cuarta pared.

 **Nota:** ¿Quieren Lemon? :D

 _(Respuesta en la nota al final)_

* * *

 ** _Alas de Hielo_**

XIV

* * *

Y entonces se ríe, primero suavemente y luego su risa se convierte en altas carcajadas. Lo suelta y termina pataleando en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. Y Hawks, ya libre, le mira preocupado por su salud mental.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Fuyumi-san? —pregunta, curioso.

—Sólo... sólo... —balbucea entre más risas, y tratando de parar de reír, decide contestarle;—... el hecho de que no me arrepiento para nada de haberte conocido.

Ahora sí. Alguien llame a una ambulancia porque el héroe alado número dos siente que está sufriendo un crítico ataque cardíaco. Y por otro lado sigue realmente confundido ante esa reacción en la muchacha.

—¿El pensar eso te causa tanta gracia? —inquiere entonces, todavía más curioso.

Ella para de reír, pero no borra su sonrisa. Se arrodilla frente al rubio dispuesta a contestarle;

—No —niega animada y alegre, ni siquiera parecía estar diciendo eso—. Lo que me causa gracia es algo muy diferente.

—¿Algo como qué?

Fuyumi no borra su sonrisa, y sus ojos brillan como estrellas fugaces. Parece una niña con tanta emoción que deja salir, y es gracias al alcohol.

—Algo como que... —reitera, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad—... me agrada que me halagues. Y también algo como que... no te niego que eres atractivo.

Y bueno.

 _Bueno_.

Él jamás se ha sentido con tantas ganas de que la tierra se lo trague, hasta ese momento. Porque definitivamente, _definitivamente_ , ella _no_ había dicho eso y simplemente se trata de su imaginación, o seguramente le está jugando una broma muy fea. Y lo malo de la segunda opción es que sus sentimientos están de por medio y tiene miedo de que le rompan el corazón.

Ahora entiende a las personas tímidas (y se reprende por haberlas tratado de cobardes).

El ambiente se vuelve tenso por un esto, y el chico traga pesado. Ninguno habla.

Y de un momento a otro, no saben cómo ni desean descubrirlo en ese momento, ya se están besando. Y sí, besando así a lo loco, como si el otro estuviera hecho de su postre favorito o algo por el estilo. Hace un calor horrible en la sala y sus manos se enredan en los cabellos ajenos. Se siente demasiado bien.

Y entonces se separan de golpe, poniéndose de pie y dando varios pasos en contrario al otro. Hawks con los ojos abiertos como platos y Fuyumi cubriéndose la boca, ninguno logrando procesar lo de hace un instante.

—¿Qué... fue eso? —habla finalmente la albina, luego de varios segundos. Él traga pesado.

—¿Un beso?

—¡Ya sé que fue un beso! —Exclama histérica—. Pero... _no se suponía que hiciéramos eso..._ —murmura, ahora horrorizada—. Yo no quise... Y se supone que esto es un libro para todo público.

Ante eso último el rubio hace una cara confundida, pero prefiere ignorarlo al segundo siguiente y centrarse en la realidad.

¿En serio la había besado? ¿A ella? ¿A Fuyumi Todoroki, alias Reina de Hielo? ¿A la hija del satanás encarnado? ¿De verdad lo había logrado?

Sigue sin creérselo completamente todavía. Siente que podría morirse y revivir de nuevo. Más morir porque su maldito corazón golpea demasiado fuerte su caja torácica y eso tiene que verlo con un especialista cuanto antes. Empero volviendo a la realidad del momento...

El aire se siente algo pesado, y ella por todos los medios evita el contacto visual, y él por primera vez no tiene ninguna idea de qué rayos decir al respecto. Se vuelve tenso e incómodo el silencio luego de un ratito.

Y él es el héroe número dos Hawks, y el héroe número dos no soporta mantenerse callado _por más de treinta malditos segundos_.

—Deberíamos besarnos, ya sabes, para romper la tensión.

Y _vale_.

Vale, que Fuyumi ya definitivamente no puede ponerse más roja ni él hundirse más bajo. Así que están en un punto sin retorno que los deja entre la espada y la pared. Es una situación de la que no saben si seguir el juego, ignorarse mutuamente, o que Fuyumi se lance por la ventana y Hawks se corte las venas.

Y la idea del beso suena tentadora por un momento.

Hasta que suena la campanilla del horno, despertándolos a ambos de sus trances. Y por un momento de verdad sienten que es algo así como una escena romántica de pareja y que de pronto hace su aparición el hijo para romper el momento. Lindo, y aterrador. ¿Acaso era el destino avisándoles de su futuro?

( _Posiblemente._ )

Aunque no tienen tiempo para pensar en eso. Y.

—Mejor me voy. —Habla la joven, y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta principal.

Él no la detiene, no tiene por qué, además. Tampoco excusas, y el pedido de "decorar juntos al postre" suena muy estúpido para un momento como ése.

Pero entonces se le prende el foco al ver de reojo el monumento de hielo que son sus plumas en medio de la sala, y sale corriendo del departamento en busca de la albina. Y la encuentra de pie esperando frente a las puertas del ascensor, esperando a que éste llegara a su piso.

—¡Fuyumi! —La llama, enseguida sujetándole de los hombros para evitar su escape y darle vuelta, mirándole a los ojos con gran emoción—. Nunca me dijiste cuál sería el Quirk de nuestro hijo si tuviéramos uno.

La cara femenina vuelve a pintarse de rojo fuerte, y queda balbuceando varias cosas que no se le entienden para nada.

—Pero yo ya tengo una idea.

Con esa afirmación, ella se calla, y le observa, todavía hecha un gran manojo de nervios pero tratando de mantener la calma. Sus ojos gritan que quiere oírle.

Él sonríe de lado, divertido.

—Alas de hielo.

El pitido del ascensor es lo único que suena luego de esas palabras, y las puertas se abren detrás de una Fuyumi totalmente en blanco. Él le sigue sonriendo, y la dirige con suavidad hasta dentro del transportador, hasta dejarla allí y quedarse él afuera, con la mueca dulce en su bonito rostro y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, pero la fémina las detiene.

—Y-yo... —tartamudea torpe, mirando hacia el suelo y tragando saliva para desaparecer el nudo de su garganta—. Hawks, yo... quiero... agradecerte.

El aludido borra su sonrisa, mostrándose bastante confundido.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

Fuyumi alza la vista, y sus ojos brillan alegres, y la sonrisa que tiene demuestra lo feliz que está.

—Por darme la idea de una familia tan linda.

Hawks no tiene palabras para soltar con respecto a ello, en cambio, sus mejillas se tiñen de suave rosa y mira hacia otro lado a la par que siente no poder respirar correctamente. Ella suelta las puertas y entra sin borrar en ningún momento su emoción.

—Y las alas de hielo deberían verse hermosas.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Todavía no ha llegado Fuyumi? —interroga Enji al pasar por la sala y encontrarse con su hijo allí. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que había salido, y eran como las dos de la madrugada en ese momento.

—No. —Contesta con sequedad Natsuo, sin despegar la vista del libro que tiene que memorizarse para su próximo examen en la universidad.

—¿Qué rayos le habrá sucedido para que tarde tanto? —se pregunta el hombre, molesto como siempre.

Natsu levanta la mirada y observa con aburrimiento a su progenitor. Se abstiene de soltar un «o su auto se atascó en el tránsito, o seguro ella y Hawks ahora mismo están...».

Ok, debe parar. Aunque los shippee con locura no puede imaginarse de esa manera a su hermanita querida. Es enfermo.

Además, no dice nada porque sabe bien que Fuyumi tendría más problemas de los que ya tiene por culpa suya y de su gran bocota. Ya ha hecho demasiado desastre y no hace falta joder un poco más la vida de la pobre.

Y entonces el sonido de la salvación; la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de Fuyumi soltando un candado "estoy en casa". Endeavor gruñe todavía enfadado pero en vez de dirigirse donde su hija, se retira a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme de héroe que todavía trae puesto.

El albino se pone de pie a toda velocidad y corre a ver a su hermana, portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con la emoción carcomiendo su interior y muy dispuesto a oír todo lo que hubiese ocurrido con ella y Hawks en casa de éste.

Pero todo se va al drenaje al verla.

Porque su querida hermana tiene los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, la nariz colorada y el cabello despeinado, seguramente porque ella misma se los había estirado en algún ataque de euforia que suele sufrir en ciertas situaciones. Empero no dice nada al respecto, solamente se acerca con lentitud a ella, bastante preocupado.

—Fuyu, ¿qué pasó?

La nombrada le mira fijamente, y luego se rompe a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro. Natsu no puede encontrarse más asustado de verla así tan de repente, así que se acerca dispuesto a consolarle de lo que fuere que le hacía daño. Aunque sucede algo que lo deja helado, o más bien, nota perfectamente el olor a alcohol que desprende la muchacha.

 _No podía ser cierto..._

—¿Qué se supone que haga, Natsu? —Pregunta de pronto, confundiendo al menor y haciéndole ignorar el tema del aroma. Ella se limpia las lágrimas y levantando la cabeza, sonríe radiantemente—. Creo que acabo de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio más extraña de la vida.

Y entonces la paz regresa al tercer Todoroki, haciendo que suspire aliviado al darse cuenta de que su shipp no se había roto por completo como se lo imaginó por un instante.

Aunque hablando de eso...

... ¡¿En serio había escuchado bien?!

—¿Ha-hablas en serio? —Balbucea con torpeza, y es que en su cabeza ya se ha hecho un enorme lío de alegría—. Quiero decir, ¿aceptaste... la propuesta de matrimonio de Hawks?

La fémina ríe suavemente y asiente.

Y dentro de Natsuo se puede escuchar un coro enorme que canta el "Aleluya" tan alegre que siempre escucha en películas viejas. Está tan eufórico que siente querer correr una maratón de treinta kilómetros. ¡Y definitivamente debe avisarle de este nuevo gran avance a Kurome!

—¿De qué propuesta de matrimonio están hablando?

Y bueno... Ahí fue la felicidad del chico.

El albino vuelve a la realidad de una patada y mira a su padre, tratando de mantener su seriedad ante él aunque por dentro siguiera algo emocionado, y más con la idea de joder un poco a Endeavor y echarle en cara la relación de Hawks y Fuyumi.

 _Pero él no va a hacer eso, sino que será Fuyumi la que lo hará._

Enji observa a la joven, hecha todo un desastre, y además del llanto nota perfectamente las plumas rojas que adornan su cabeza. Y se pregunta cuánto tardaría en llegar al hogar del héroe número dos y quemarlo para la cena del día siguiente.

Empero algo le interrumpe antes de que pueda soltar una pregunta.

—He decidido que quiero casarme, papá.

—... Qué.

—Así es —afirma, sonriendo con esos nervios que siempre tiene al estar cerca suyo—. Papá, voy a casarme con Hawks.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ataque crítico al corazón del héroe Endeavor. Deberían llamar a emergencias antes de que se muera.

Es la peor noticia que le habían dado en su vida. Claro, después del diagnóstico de demencia de Rei y la huida de Touya, pero esos eran otro caso. ¡Ahora se trataba de su única niña! ¡De Fuyumi Todoroki! Y ella definitivamente no podía estar diciéndole algo como eso.

( _Pero sí, se lo estaba diciendo._ )

Natsuo siente que es el mal tercio, pero no quiere moverse de su lugar, porque necesita verlo todo hasta el final.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Fuyumi? —inquiere una vez más, comenzando a ofuscarse a la par que sus llamas en el rostro hacen aparición y su ceño se frunce.

Ella traga pesado. Tiene miedo, obviamente, pero no puede quedarse callada. Y el alcohol en su sangre le aumente ese valor que siempre trae escondido.

—He aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Hawks —explica pacientemente. El hombre tensa la mandíbula y ella vuelve a tragar pesado—. ¿Vas a prohibírmelo?

Endeavor está a punto de contestar que sí, que claro que se opone y que no va a dejar que algo como eso ocurra. Hasta que ve los ojos decididos de su hija, y las palabras se detienen en su cabeza. Porque no tiene razones para ponerse en contra aunque quisiera, y tampoco puede obligarla a acatar sus órdenes siempre.

Porque se supone que quiere cambiar y ser mejor para su familia. Y algo como esto era una buena y terrible prueba.

Al final sólo bufa, y apaga sus flamas, dándose vuelta enseguida.

—Haz lo que quieras —declara con falso desdén, encaminándose a su habitación—, eres una adulta.

Fuyumi sonríe grandemente ante las palabras de su progenitor, que aunque sonaran extremadamente frías, sabía que tenían algo de cariño torpe oculto.

—¿Lo viste, Natsu? —habla entonces, girándose a ver a su hermanito, que está en blanco luego de ver esa escena.

Y es que él se esperaba tener que empezar otra disputa junto a gritos que seguramente despertarían a los vecinos. Jamás se imaginó que el celoso Enji Todoroki se mostrase tan calmado en una situación así.

—Papá está cambiando —agrega la albina, con dulzura. Él sigue sin asimilarlo del todo—. Y yo tengo que ir a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiese despertar de su trance, su hermana ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Y él, bueno...

Tiene que procesar toda la estupidez y deseos suicidas de esos dos que conforman su OTP. Y, ¿en serio era tan fácil simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos y que Enji Todoroki no los hubiese quemado hasta los huesos?

Natsuo no entiende a las personas así.

Natsuo quiere dormir ya, pero debe estudiar o se va a sacar otra **F** en historia.

Natsuo va a llamar a Kira y decirle de la noticia para que ambos puedan fangirlear por un rato en medio de la madrugada.

( _Y Natsuo seguramente sacará de nuevo esa_ _ **F**_ _en historia._ )

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** No habrá Lemon :D

 _*huye*_

 _-Melody._


	16. XV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** ¡SOY UN AVISO IMPORTANTE, NO ME IGNOREN! (?

Ok, ahora que tengo su atención, quiero decirles que he recibido muchas quejas luego de haber escrito eso de que no voy a poner lemon en este fic. Y creo que no han entendido muy bien la idea de todo esto.

Esto es para _**todo público**_ _(porque, bueno, mi tía seguramente me está leyendo :'v)_ , así que no puedo de la nada escribir escenas explícitas. Si quieren algo así, no hay problema, pueden pedírmelo por privado, pero no en este libro.

Pero no se enojen, que no haya escenas subiditas de tono no quiere decir que no habrá besos zukulentos y esas cosas xD

Adelante, continúen 7w7r

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XV

* * *

Ya es de mañana en la casa Todoroki, y como siempre, abunda el silencio allí. Y es que ni los pájaros asomaban sus picos a ese lugar por temor a ser rostizados por el dueño. Y es que alguien les había advertido que era realmente peligroso ese hombre.

Pero no sus hijos. Porque sus hijos son un amor. Especialmente la muchacha. Ella era un precioso ángel de hermosa sonrisa sincera y ojos de estrellas brillantes.

Excepto ese día. Porque ese día se levantó con un dolor de cabeza del milenio y la cara llena del peor malhumor. Y con esa expresión sí que se parecía a su padre, el amargado héroe Endeavor, y nadie podía negarlo.

Así que allí estaba, desayunando en el comedor junto a su hermano y su progenitor. Natsuo estaba igual que ella debido a haber estado charlando toda la madrugada con Kira donde ambos se dedicaron a planear los nombres para los futuros hijos de Hawks y Fuyumi, por lo que ni siquiera se fijó en el aspecto de la fémina. Y bueno... a Endeavor no le interesa como estén vestidos sus hijos (a menos que se pongan de escandalosos y usen ropas que exhiban demasiada piel, si fuese así no dudaría en intervenir).

Solamente comen en silencio y en paz.

—Fuyumi, ¿no tendrías que explicarme algo?

Bueno, la paz se fue.

Y Fuyumi mira a su progenitor, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Algo como qué? —pregunta suavemente, y es que la migraña no desaparece y le martillea con tal fuerza que hasta un sonido alto le sacaría toda la paciencia que posee.

—Algo como que de pronto decidiste aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Hawks. —Recuerda con notable furia.

—Ah, eso... —murmura la joven, también recordando todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No dice nada, solamente bebe un sorbo de su café y luego se levanta de su lugar—. Con permiso.

Y sí, es una huida.

Lástima que apenas al dar un paso lejos de la mesa, ya se ha caído de cara al suelo.

—¡Fuyumi!

Ambos varones se levantan a toda prisa, y Natsuo le sujeta en brazos, todavía en el suelo. Ella parpadea varias veces, dando a entender que sigue consciente. Tanto Enji como Natsu se alivian ante eso, pero a su vez hay otra cosa que les preocupa. O sólo a Endeavor.

Natsuo podría llorar de alegría con sólo la idea de que...

—Fuyu, ¿voy a ser tío? —aventura con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillando en pura ilusión.

La aludida hace una cara de espanto a la par que se sonroja furiosamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! —Niega repetidas veces, haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos. Y la mirada inquisidora de su (espantado) progenitor no ayuda—. ¡N-no hicimos nada de nada ayer! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Sólo...! Sólo... —su voz baja de tono a cada segundo, y desvía la mirada hacia otro lugar que no sean los dos hombres de su familia—. Sólo hubo un momento de sinceridad, y eso. Nada más.

—¿Segura? —insiste en albino, todavía curioso.

Fuyumi le mira seriamente.

—Natsu, no estaba tan ebria, y Hawks no es de los que se aprovechan de esas situaciones.

La alegría del tercer Todoroki desaparece en un segundo. Por otro lado, Endeavor no está satisfecho con sólo esa explicación.

Pero prefiere no decir nada e ir a terminar su comida. Ya luego vería a Hawks y definitivamente le haría hablar, aunque tuviese que quemarle todas y cada una de sus alas para conseguirlo. Y, tenía que admitirlo, esa idea sí que le hacía feliz.

Lástima que no sería posible porque…

—El señor Hawks está en sus días de descanso —la fría y siempre seria voz de Kira Kurome, la siempre monótona y severa asistente del héroe alado, inunda la gran oficina de Endeavor. Ella da un par de pasos y le extiende la típica carpeta amarilla donde se encuentran los documentos que anuncian los movimientos de la Liga de Villanos—. Así que personalmente me encargaré de cumplir sus roles laborales de oficina en tanto no esté disponible.

—¿Le sucedió algo acaso? —inquiere secamente, no preocupado, quizá un poquito culpable porque había sido él quien primeramente le quemó las alas al término de aquella reunión.

La joven sonríe suavemente.

—Sí, tuvo un percance con… algo referente al hielo —contesta con tintes ligeramente sospechosos, dejándolo sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Hace una reverencia evitando continuar—. Con permiso, señor Endeavor. Debo retirarme. Que tenga una buena mañana.

Y lo deja solo y sin respuestas. Enji Todoroki siente que podría quemar todo el edificio de la rabia que está consumiéndole por dentro, esa que le dice que no sabrá nunca qué habrá pasado con su hija y el pollo mientras no veía.

Bufa molesto, y decide ignorarlo todo. Abre la carpeta dispuesto a continuar trabajando y ahogar otra vez su cabeza allí y dejarse de los temas familiares que tanto lo enloquecen y le sacan de quicio.

Pero el universo todavía quiere hacerle sufrir, porque lo primero que lee es nada más y nada menos que el expediente de uno de los villanos que está en la liga esa.

—Como si no lo supiera ya.

 _ **. . .**_

El sonido del timbre de la casa resuena por todo el lugar, y ella bufa en tanto trata desesperadamente de arreglarse el cabello. Finalmente el estruendo le saca de quicio, y como no hay nadie en casa debido a la hora tan temprana, no le queda de otra que salir de su habitación aún con sus hebras todas enmarañadas.

Trata de arreglárselas en el camino.

—Disculpe por tardar, estaba-

Sus palabras se detienen al levantar la vista y encontrarse con él.

—¡Fuyumi-chan!

Se sonroja con esa forma de llamarle. Nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera sus amigas de secundaria.

Pero lo que la deja totalmente helada no es eso, sino que en un segundo él ya está abrazándole con toda la normalidad (y cariño) del mundo, y por si fuera poco, después de separarse le besa.

¡Le besa!

¡En la mejilla! ¡Irrumpiendo totalmente en su preciado espacio personal! Y aunque ya fuese habitual en él, todavía no tenía el derecho completo.

Jodido descarado, repite en su mente una y otra vez, enojada y avergonzada a la vez. Y entonces recuerda que ese pensamiento había sido el primero acerca del héroe alado, y vienen tantos recuerdos desde ese momento.

Y ninguno de ellos es grato, cabe decir.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Habla él primero, insanamente cerca de su rostro—. ¿Ya se te pasó el efecto del alcohol?

Bien, ahora sí ruega a todo el universo que, por favor, la hagan desaparecer. No quiere sufrir de más cosas embarazosas y eso es lo primero que le sucede. ¿Por qué la vida era tan perra con ella?

Se acomoda nerviosamente los lentes, y se aparta suavemente.

—Em… Sólo me gustaría preguntar… —balbucea con torpeza y nerviosismo, luego le mira directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué me besas?

Algo parece romperse dentro de Hawks, y dramáticamente cae al suelo de rodillas, bajo un aura depresiva. Fuyumi se espanta ante esa reacción.

—H-Hawks… ¿Te encuentras bien? —aventura, bastante preocupada.

—Fui demasiado rápido y me estrellé —comenta de la nada, confundiendo a la chica. Le mira, con dolor plantado en sus siempre desinteresados ojos—. Nunca me había sucedido esto —sincera realmente sorprendido de sí mismo, y se vuelve a poner de pie de un salto, ahora teniendo un rostro sumamente pensativo—. Supongo que el estar enamorado me hace perder el control.

—¿Qué?

—Entonces es culpa tuya —declara como si nada, apuntándola y picando su pecho—. Todo es por ti, sabes. Y esto es… ¡Ah, es cierto! —Interrumpe de golpe su discurso, y saca de quién sabe dónde un pastel—. Olvidaste a nuestro hijo.

Ella definitivamente no sabe si reírse o llorar por sus estupideces. Pero mira el dulce, ahora con crema encima y algunas fresas adornándolo. Terriblemente apetitoso.

 _«No lo hagas, Fuyumi. Eso sería romper tu dieta de un dulce por semana»_ le advierte la razón.

 _«Adelante, Fuyu. Sabes que lo quieres, tanto como a él»_ le dice el corazón.

Suspira, y agarra el pastel.

—Bueno, desde ahora, yo tengo la custodia total, querido. —Bromea, con una sonrisa dulce y aterradora en el rostro.

Hawks se sonroja hasta las orejas, y al mismo tiempo, su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Hasta que la escucha reírse con suavidad y todo se vuelve una nube esponjosa y feliz.

Y se dice que ya no debe pasar cerca de esos hippies de la esquina, que ya está empezando a surtir efecto el humo raro ese que respiró. Eso o verdaderamente con ella alucina de la felicidad que siente.

No. Definitivamente debían ser las drogas.

—¿De qué forma quieres el diamante en el anillo de compromiso? —pregunta de la nada. Ella queda estática en su lugar, y parpadea varias veces antes de procesar todas esas palabras.

—Y-yo… ¿Q-qué? ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso?

—Pues sí —afirma, de nuevo animado—. Kurome ya ha hecho los preparativos para la boda, y las sortijas ya están grabadas con nuestros nombres —explica con una alegría, quizás insana, quizás tierna. A ella le parece aterradora la naturalidad con la que lo dice—. Sólo falta planear dónde será la Luna de Miel y-

—Espera —interrumpe, con la cabeza hecha un lío. El rubio se le queda viendo—. ¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿Boda? ¿Sortijas? ¿Luna de…? ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

Nomás no le golpea porque trae a su hi- ¡a su pastel!, en las manos.

El joven héroe se queda en blanco un momento, y luego su sonrisa se borra. Al final se aparta un poco y se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras piensa cuidadosamente lo que va a soltar luego.

—Pues… me refiero a lo de ayer…

Y entonces de nuevo vuelven esos recuerdos, y entre ellos, con los dos besándose y ella afirmando que le idea de una familia juntos no sonaba nada mal.

Algo en su interior se quiebra, y suelta el dulce. Claro que antes de caer él lo sostiene evitando que ocurra la tragedia. Fuyumi retrocede, y luego cae de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿T-te encuentras bien? —pregunta, preocupado ahora él, inclinándose a verle.

—S-sí, solo… —murmura, y se cubre la boca, ahogando un sollozo—. Sólo… creo que he hecho algo realmente estúpido. Yo no… no estoy emocionalmente preparada para algo como esto. Yo…

Hawks guarda silencio, y sus alas dejan de revolotear por completo. Se arrodilla frente a ella y deja el dulce a un lado de ellos, y sosteniéndole las mejillas, le hace levantar la vista. Entonces le dedica una sonrisa animada.

—No hay problema —declara, inusualmente calmado—. Entonces empecemos desde lo pequeño.

Fuyumi ahora sí, quiere desaparecer.

Y Hawks… Hawks debe cancelar el pedido de vacaciones en Hawái.

 _ **. . .**_

—Entonces, ¿me dices que ya son novios, pero que no se van a casar? —inquiere Natsuo, observando por la ventana el sol ocultarse.

Fuyumi traga su pedazo de pastel, y a su lado Hawks sonríe radiantemente.

—Así mismo.

—Bueno… —suspira el albino, y luego sonríe con cansancio—. No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho.

Los tres continúan comiendo en silencio, mientras esperan que llegue Endeavor a casa para poder contarle de la "hermosa e increíble" noticia. Y esta vez el joven héroe alado está preparado para las llamas, y Natsuo llamará a los bomberos si es necesario salvar a su futuro cuñado.

—Necesito hacer una llamada. —Alega de pronto éste último, levantándose de su lugar para después irse a la otra habitación.

Un par de minutos luego, por todo el vecindario sonó un agudo grito de niña. Y algo lejos de allí, en las oficinas del héroe número dos, los trabajadores juraron haber oído un gran estruendo en el estudio que pertenecía a la asistente personal de Hawks. En ambos lugares nadie halló nada sospechoso, y los involucrados no parecían haber sufrido de algún cambio.

 _ **. . .**_

—Todoroki-kun, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? —pregunta una soñolienta Uraraka al ver al chico en medio de la sala con las luces todavía encendidas.

Él levanta la mirada del papel encima de la mesa y la posa en la muchachita.

—Lo siento, estaba tratando de asimilar todavía el hecho de que mi hermana tiene novio.

—Oh —suelta, ligeramente sorprendida, y luego sonríe con dulzura—. ¿Quieres comer algo para aliviar un poco ese pesado sentimiento?

El heterocromático siente que no puede negarse a esos ojos tan lindos y a esa sonrisa tan dulce. Así que asiente, y dejando de lado la carta que enviaría a su madre avisándole de la noticia, se pone de pie y va junto a Ochaco a la cocina a rebuscar alguna comida a mitad de la madrugada.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **N/A:** Jajaja… La cagué de nuevo :'D

Okno xdxd

Pero bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera casarlos de un día para otro. Además, se viene lo gracioso y la familia completa, así que no se me depriman. Y por otro lado, no podía empezar un matrimonio sin antes un noviazgo :v

Y como verán, esta vez el shipp terciario (¿) no es TodoMomo, sino Todochako. Algo para variar un poco c:

 _-Melody._


	17. XVI

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Sólo una advertencia:

Este capítulo tiene más drama que comedia, así que si quieren seguir leyendo o saltarse esa parte, adelante. Sólo digo que lo escribí mientras escuchaba música alegre… y no resultó exactamente como esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XVI

* * *

—¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? —inquiere Enji Todoroki apenas al ver a Hawks pasar como si nada por el pasillo mientras se comía un apio que seguramente había robado del refrigerador.

Fuyumi carraspea, y sujeta la ropa del ave antes de que éste salga huyendo por la ventana ante su reciente arrepentimiento de sus acciones y al miedo de ser incinerado de nuevo. Natsuo sale corriendo enseguida, dejando a los tres solos.

—¿Podríamos hablar esto en la sala? —sugiere calmada la muchacha, aunque por dentro esté gritando que era su perdición y que seguramente no saldría viva del problema.

Endeavor gruñe, y decide aceptar esa propuesta. Los tres se encaminan al lugar donde hablarían civilizadamente como personas adultas.

Y luego de un rato…

—¡ME REHÚSO!

Esa afirmación hace que el tercer hijo de los Todoroki deje caer su teléfono en el fregadero, y se estropee por completo. Y él queda mirando el lugar lleno de agua, apenas distinguiendo la forma cuadrada negra que se hallaba en el fondo. Y se reprende a sí mismo por estar mandando mensajes en vez de estar lavando todos los trastes como debía.

Eso era culpa del karma. O de su padre.

Era mejor esa última opción.

—Me rehúso completamente a esta idea tan ridícula. —Declara de nuevo el hombre, observando con odio hacia Hawks mientras sus llamas se encienden cada vez más.

El halcón se muestra tranquilo como siempre, al contrario de su novia, quien tiembla como un papel y mantiene la mirada gacha. Toda la valentía se había esfumado completamente en un segundo ante la mirada tan imponente del héroe número uno.

Y entonces Hawks se ríe.

El suicida se ríe. Confundiendo a ambos Todoroki, a la par que llena de enojo a uno y espanta al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, pollo? —inquiere Enji con tono frío y sumamente molesto.

—El hecho de que está decidiendo de nuevo por sus hijos —contesta con calma, y se pone de pie. Fuyumi quiere evitar que sea su funeral pero él le sonríe y pide en silencio que le escuche, entonces vuelve a mirar a Endeavor—. Seré claro, Endeavor-san, amo a su hija. Ya se lo he dicho, ¿lo recuerda? Incluso le pedí su mano, y eso no resultó muy bien —comenta lo último en voz baja—. Pero ahora que empiezo una relación formal con ella, ¿me dice que lo prohíbe?

—Por supuesto que lo prohíbo —declara con sequedad, y también se pone de pie—. Porque no dejaría que mi hija estuviese con alguien como tú, maldito.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal partido parezco? —Bromea, divertido, tentando a la muerte, jugando un poco más—. Yo no diría eso. Y además no le entiendo, Endeavor-san. Usted es un hombre que siempre piensa en el futuro, ¿no es así?

—¿A qué demonios quieres llegar con todo esto?

El joven no borra su sonrisa, y carraspea, parándose firme.

—A que no le veo razón para que se niegue a que y Fuyumi tengamos una relación —afirma calmado—. Porque, como sabrá, tengo un buen puesto en el ranking de héroes, además de que poseo una gran estabilidad económica. Y si piensa aún más profundo, más a futuro, cualquier descendiente que tengamos poseería un Quirk increíble.

Enji quiere objetar algo al respecto, ordenarle que se calle y se largue de su casa, pero él no se detiene ahí. Hawks no va a callarse, y siente que quiere soltar todo de golpe ante la furia que de repente se ha instalado dentro de sí.

Una furia que seguramente le ha mudado el héroe de las llamas. O podría ser también el ver a Fuyumi teniendo tanto miedo de su propio progenitor.

O simplemente es la rabia de que no podría conseguir algo que tanto deseaba.

—Así que dígame, _señor_ —habla, con tono inusualmente venenoso—. ¿Por qué siendo usted alguien que se la pasó toda su vida pensando únicamente en conseguir una buena posición en su trabajo, y tener a un descendiente que fuera un ser perfecto desinteresándose completamente por los demás, se atreve a prohibirle a su hija que salga con un maldito que está perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Se guarda silencio en el lugar.

Hasta que el héroe de las llamas gruñe y toma del cuello de la ropa al rubio. Fuyumi se levanta de golpe.

—¡Esperen! ¡No le hagas-!

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —Interrumpe la ronca voz de Endeavor, y Hawks asiente sin dejar de mostrarse serio y desinteresado—. Porque quiero a mi hija, y porque no quiero que en este momento en el que intento cambiar todo lo malo que haya hecho, ella salga de mi vida. Ya que ha sido la única que se atrevió a perdonar a un monstruo como yo.

Vuelve el silencio en la habitación, y Endeavor lo suelta. El chico sonríe satisfecho luego de esas palabras y ella siente que no puede procesarlo todo correctamente.

—Así que era solamente eso —afirma, alzando las manos en señal de desdén, y luego ríe—. Quién diría que definitivamente el gran Endeavor fuese alguien celoso por sus hijos.

Éste último gruñe molesto.

—Pero, ¿no creería que sería más efectivo que acepte esta faceta en Fuyumi? —Sugiere, pacífico, tratando de aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente—. Digo, si de verdad quisiera ser un buen padre, debería hacerlo. Debería aceptar que su niña ha decidido ya por sí misma amar a alguien que no es de su familia.

Y esta vez, ya nadie tiene más que decir.

Excepto Natsuo, que escuchó todo desde detrás de la puerta y que tiene que avisarle todo eso ahora a su compañera, y de paso, a sus demás familiares.

Porque el hecho de que finalmente hubiese alguien que dejara sin palabras ni forma de refutar al gran Enji Todoroki, y que fuera más rápido que este en cualquier caso, era verdaderamente algo para anunciarlo hasta por la televisión.

—Y ya todo esto aclarado, me retiro —el pollo es quien rompe el silencio en la sala, y hace una reverencia exagerada, como si acabara de hacer un espectáculo. Sin más, se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir tira un beso en dirección a Fuyumi y;—. Que tengas una linda noche, querida. Y cuida bien a nuestro bebé.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Lo siguiente en la noche es una antorcha humana persiguiendo a un pollo a mitad de la madrugada.

Y esta vez Fuyumi no tuvo tiempo de aclarar nada porque se la pasó en shock todo el rato, asimilando el hecho de que finalmente su padre había aceptado (aunque no lo dijese todavía) la relación entre ellos dos.

Y de Natsuo, pues…

— _¡¿Me lo dices en serio?!_ —exclama la voz de Kira desde el otro lado del su nuevo teléfono. Ventaja que obtiene al nacer en una familia rica (en varios aspectos).

Asiente como imbécil, y luego se palmea la frente por su propia estupidez.

—Sí, en serio —afirma, emocionado, y se muerde el puño para no soltar otro grito de niña—. Así que ahora, definitivamente, ya no hay nada que pueda evitar que el FuyuHawks se haga canon, Kuro-san.

La escucha gritar de emoción al otro lado, y él sonríe.

— _¡Eso es fantástico!_ —Exclama de nuevo la pelinegra—. _¡Ahora yo me encargo de lo demás! ¡Haré los preparativos para la boda y la Luna de miel cuanto antes!_

—Es muy pronto para eso, ¿no crees?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Y entonces ambos se echan a reír a carcajadas hasta quedar sin oxígeno.

— _¡Que buena broma, Natsuo!_

—¡Exacto! ¡Casi me la creí yo mismo! —Afirma entre risas, y al parar de reír, se aclara la garganta—. Pero bueno, volviendo al punto, eres increíble por hacer cosas así. ¿Necesitarás ayuda para algo?

— _Necesitaré las medidas para el vestido de novia._

—Entonces yo me encargo.

Y así comienza el nuevo plan "boda del siglo" para estos shippers.

 _ **. . .**_

—Fuyumi, cariño, te noto muy feliz. —Comenta Rei con su tan usual tono suave y calmado.

La aludida le mira, dejando de tararear esa canción que se le había pegado en la mañana al encender la radio del auto, y mirando a su madre con una sonrisa culposa adornando sus labios. Natsuo carraspea, llamando la atención de su progenitora..

—Es que Fuyumi va a-

Enseguida la nombrada le tapa la boca, evitando que suelte toda la torta. Por otro lado, Rei está confundida ante ese comportamiento.

—Voy a tomar un curso de defensa personal —aclara con naturalidad, aunque se nota a leguas su tono nervioso—. Era eso, mamá.

El menor gruñe fastidiado al escuchar esa respuesta, y le lanza una mirada de reproche a su hermana. Aunque no tiene nada que decir ahora que la mentira está suelta.

—Ah, ya veo —afirma la mujer, sonriendo con dulzura. Fuyumi suspira aliviada al ver que le ha creído—. Aunque creí que ya me dirías que te vas a casar con alguien.

Su alivio se esfuma como sus ganas de seguir con vida, y su boca forma una fina línea mientras enrojece completamente. A su lado, Natsuo se cruza de brazos, sonriendo victorioso bajo la mano de la fémina.

—¿C-cómo lo... supiste? —inquiere, hecha un manojo de vergüenza, incapaz de mirar a la cara a su madre.

Ella sonríe radiante.

—Shōto me lo contó esta mañana en una de sus cartas.

—¿Y cómo es que Shōto lo supo? —ahora su tono es más histérico, por obvias razones.

Natsu se quita la mano ajena de encima de la boca, y hace una cara de superioridad intelectual.

—Es mi deber como hermano, hijo, sobrino, nieto, primo y tío informar a toda la familia sobre las nuevas relaciones que habrá, especialmente si se trata de una boda.

La cara de la muchacha es una mezcla entre horror y enojo.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste a la abuela?!

Él se cruza de brazos otra vez, sonriendo altanero.

—Así es. Se lo dije a todos —acepta de lo más feliz y calmado, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina de su mayor—. Ah, no, espera. Me faltó alguien.

Saca su teléfono y marca rápidamente, poniendo enseguida el aparato cerca de su oído.

— _¿Hola?_ —se escucha una voz grave y cansada al otro lado.

—Hola, Touya, soy Natsuo. —Saluda como si nada.

— _... ¿Cómo conseguiste-?_

—Eso no importa —interrumpe veloz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Sólo te aviso que Fuyumi va a casarse.

— _... Qué._

—Como lo oyes, querido hermano —declara, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Y por supuesto, tienes que venir. Puedes traer a un acompañante.

— _Espera un segundo, ¿qué significa-?_

—Que tengas un lindo día. —Termina la llamada y lanza el teléfono por la ventana. Puede hacerlo ya que luego se comprará otro puesto que el bastardo sigue siendo rico.

Ambas mujeres se quedan heladas luego de esa escena.

—Sabes que en realidad no voy a casarme, ¿verdad? —explica Fuyumi, todavía aturdida por toda la escena que presenció.

—Detalles menores, Fuyu —declara animado todavía, y le palmea la cabeza haciendo burla a las distintas estaturas que poseen—. Está más que claro que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, así que no hay duda. Lo supe desde el momento en que los vi.

—Fuyumi, quiero oír sobre ese chico —pide Rei, llamando de nuevo su atención y señalando a que vaya a tomar asiento a su lado. La joven, todo roja hasta las orejas, hace caso y se sienta junto a su madre—. Dime, ¿cómo se conocieron?

—Eso es… una larga historia, mamá.

Natsuo, emocionado como siempre, toma asiento al otro lado, con los ojos brillando en toda la emoción del mundo, dispuesto a escuchar la gran historia (no tan) romántica de su OTP.

 _ **. . .**_

Shōto parpadea repetidas veces, y mantiene su mirada frente a la persona que tiene enfrente. Y éste simplemente continúa con su habitual sonrisa, mirándole también, en silencio.

Lo cual es raro, y como es raro es imposible que dure más de diez segundos.

—Y… Hola, cuñado —habla el pollo, alegremente. El bicolor siente que nunca se acostumbrará a esa forma de ser llamado—. ¿Vienes a visitar a tu madre?

—Sí —contesta con su típica frialdad de hielo del polo norte, y dirige su mirada turquesa y gris a las manos de Hawks, observando las flores—. ¿Y tú? ¿Visitas a alguien en especial?

—Sep —afirma, levantando el ramo—. Vengo a traerle estas flores a mi suegra.

El adolescente procesa esas palabras.

—Ah —suelta al final, completamente calmado—. Ya veo. Flores, para ganarte también la aprobación mi madre. Es una buena estrategia.

Hawks no sabe si eso fue sarcasmo o de verdad se lo contaba con sinceridad. Era difícil si el chico era un cubito de hielo en todos los aspectos personales.

—Ven, te llevo. —Alega, dándose media vuelta. El de las alas le agradece y le sigue.

Y al detenerse frente a la puerta, se quedan ahí observando a la nueva persona que también acaba de llegar.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es irónico el hecho de que escucho músicas deprimentes cuando escribo los capítulos, y cuando me animo a escuchar una alegre, me sale lo más dramático de lo dramático.

Soy todo al revés, como verán :'v

Ahora voy a descansar un poco porque escribí estos dos capítulos hoy, y me duelen los dedos muchísimo ;;

 _(Y sólo para hacerles sufrir un poco más, les recuerdo que el final está cerca :vvv)_

 _-Melody._


	18. XVII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Antes de empezar el capítulo, debo avisarles que hice una encuesta en Wattpad, donde elegiríamos el nombreque le pondría a Hawks dentro del fic (ya que Hori-sensei es cruel y todavía no nos ha dicho su nombre :'v), y ganó la opción de _Hōku Akatsuba._

"Hōku" porque literalmente significa "Halcón", así que Fuyumi le estaría llamando desde siempre por su nombre y eso sonaría genial xd

"Akatsuba" porque tiene los kanjis de "rojo" y "alas" y literalmente significaría "alas rojas" c:

Pero dejando de lado todo este asunto del nombre... sigan leyendo.

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XVII

* * *

—Ah, hola viejo —saluda Shōto, moviendo la mano a pesar de encontrarse solamente a un par de pasos. Hawks hace el mismo gesto hacia el hombre, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara—. Veo que al fin te dignas a visitar a mamá.

—No me hables en ese tono, Shōto —advierte el adulto, y el aludido sonríe un poco, desafiándole. Entonces decide ignorarlo y centrarse en el héroe detrás del chico—. ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Vine a traerle flores a la señora Todoroki! —exclama animado, alzando el ramo de flores azules.

—Sólo yo puedo traerle flores a mi esposa —declara, ofuscado, haciendo notar la planta tan linda que trae en las manos, y que pareciera correr grave peligro puesto que él de nuevo estaba encendiendo sus llamas—. ¿Qué tramas esta vez, bastardo?

—¡Nada en realidad! —Alega, desinteresado—. Pero lo que me intriga es porqué usted, Endeavor-san, nunca dejó que los medios vean este lado suyo. Sería muy popular si el mundo descubre que en realidad es un padre celoso y un esposo que piensa en su pareja. —Comenta de lo más natural y alegre.

—No te metas en mi vida. —Ordena severo, apuntándole con dedo. El pollo se cruza de brazos, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Tarde. Me casaré con su hija, ya me metí. —Declara desafiante.

—Eso aún no está decidido —reitera el héroe número uno—. No permitiría que Fuyumi esté ligada a alguien como tú por tanto tiempo.

El adolescente en medio de los dos "adultos" se aclara la garganta, deteniendo la pequeña disputa antes de que comenzara otra masacre dentro del hospital, o que los echaran por alterar la paz.

—Bueno… ¿Entramos ya? —sugiere con su típica monotonía.

Enji gruñe enojado, y Hawks entra después de Shōto.

—¡Ah! Fuyu, ya llegó tu futuro esposo. —Avisa Natsuo al verlos entrar, sonriendo y apuntando hacia la puerta.

—Ese soy yo. —Afirma el héroe de las alas, devolviendo la sonrisa y alzando el brazo. La joven Todoroki sólo puede desear que la tierra se la trague con todo y su cara hecha tomate.

No pasa nada hasta que el menor de los Todoroki vaya a abrazar a su progenitora, y que Hawks le entregue las flores haciendo una ligera reverencia totalmente innecesaria.

—Buenas tardes, señora Todoroki —habla seriamente, fingiendo ser lo que no es, y luego sonríe—. Es un placer conocer a una mujer tan bella como usted —afirma cordialmente, haciendo reír a la mujer—. Ahora entiendo por qué Fuyumi es tan hermosa.

—Oye, no te pases, es mi mamá. Tú ya tienes a mi hermana. —Advierte Shōto, abrazando a su madre protectoramente.

Ante esa advertencia sólo se puede reír. Rei lo hace otra vez, Hawks no entiende, y tanto a Natsuo como a Fuyumi les parece tierna la escena de un adolescente celoso por su mamá, como si fuese un niño de cinco años todavía.

Y entonces el joven héroe reacciona antes de volver a perderse en sus divagues de por qué el traumado de Invierano se parece a un gato arisco.

—Eres un joven muy peculiar, según lo que me ha contado Fuyumi —comenta Rei, interrumpiendo antes de que el pollo diga alguna estupidez—. La verdad es que me parece impresionante el hecho de que te hubieras enfrentado a mi marido por su mano.

—Seh. Aunque no salí realmente ileso la primera vez que lo intenté —explica, apuntando a sus alas todavía no desarrolladas por completo. La mujer ríe suavemente una vez más—. Aunque eso no impidió que el poder del amor venciera.

Fuyumi quiere tirarse por una ventana.

—No me has dicho tu nombre todavía, jovencito. —Recuerda ella, con su siempre calmada voz.

—Ah, disculpe mis malos modales —vuelve a hacer una reverencia exagerada—. Héroe alado Hawks, aunque mi nombre real es-

Entonces Dabi salvaje aparece rompiendo una ventana y lanzándose inmediatamente sobre el rubio, ahorcándolo. Todos se espantan en el acto.

—¡Tú, maldito! —Exclama el villano, sin dejar de apretar el pescuezo de Hawks. Natsuo enseguida toma acción y junto con Shōto lo separan del halcón. Dabi patalea en los brazos de sus dos hermanos menores—. ¡Te dije que la sacaras de esa casa, no que te casaras con ella!

El aludido se sienta en el suelo y se soba el cuello, y además de ello, sonríe divertido, como si no acabara de sufrir un ataque que de verdad puso en peligro su vida.

—Nunca hicimos un contrato. —Declara burlón.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

—No podremos detenerlo mucho tiempo. —Alega el menor de los Todoroki.

—No, más importante que eso… —habla Natsu, con una cara realmente seria—. ¿Cuánto crees que cueste reparar esa ventana?

Y enseguida todos miran hacia en ventanal totalmente hecho pedazos.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Crees que nos denuncien por esto? —inquiere Shōto en tanto vuelve a mirar a su hermano albino. Éste último se encoge de hombros, no sabiendo la respuesta.

Y entonces regresa el forcejeo, y Fuyumi va enfrente de Hawks para intentar protegerlo de los deseos de muerte de su hermano mayor.

—Más importante todavía en todo —vuelve a hablar el tercer Todoroki, con esfuerzo ante la pelea que le da el villano—. ¿Dónde se metió el viejo? Lo escuché discutir afuera contigo y Hawks.

Al bicolor se le ilumina la memoria de pez que tiene.

—Tienes razón, todavía no ha entrado.

Y es allí cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, dejando ver a Endeavor con sus llamas encendidas y su ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—¿Qué es todo ese maldito escándalo?

Todos se detienen, y el menor de los Todoroki mira a Natsu.

—Ya entró.

No necesitaba decir eso, todos lo saben, pero quería decirlo y ese es un país libre. Enji pasea la mirada por el lugar, quedando estático como Dabi al verlo. Todos guardan silencio y el ambiente se vuelve algo tenso.

El pelinegro se zafa de sus hermanos, y estos le dejan ir. Es Rei quien se pone de pie de pronto y camina hasta quedar justamente frente a ambos varones que no dejan de observarse. Ahora con Dabi lanzándole una mirada de odio a su padre.

—Touya…

—Endeavor. —Nombra el muchacho con tono venenoso.

—¡Hawks! —Habla Hawks, cortando totalmente con la expectación. Todos los Todoroki se le quedan viendo, estupefactos, y él sólo puede aclararse la garganta y borrar su sonrisa—. Lo siento, fue un impulso. Pueden continuar con su disputa familiar, no me hagan caso.

Pero definitivamente ya el ambiente se ha muerto, y todos miran hacia Dabi, quien gruñe ante toda la atención.

—No me miren así —exige molesto, rascándose la nuca en tanto—. Yo sólo vine a matar a ese idiota por intentar aprovecharse de mi hermana.

—¿Aprovecharse? —ruge Endeavor, mirando hacia el halcón, quien lentamente se esconde detrás de Fuyu.

—Yo jamás hice algo como eso. —Se defiende el rubio, apuntando a su contrario estando a salvo detrás de su prometida.

—Lo hiciste una vez —declara Shōto con su típico tono de hielo, y todos dirigen su atención a él—. Fue en el departamento de Fuyumi, te caíste sobre ella y le tocaste los-

— _¡Ejem!_ —Es la aludida quien le interrumpe esta vez, con un rostro bastante serio pero con un ligero tono rojo adornando sus mejillas. Luego sonríe nerviosa—. No entremos en detalles. Y Shōto, no le eches más leña al fuego.

—Necesito hacer una llamada. —Informa Natsuo, desapareciendo enseguida por la puerta.

—Que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí, porque no entiendo lo que está sucediendo con la paz de mi familia. —Alega Rei en su siempre habitual tono bajo. Y con esa voz ya nadie puede intentar querer arruinar la calma dentro de la habitación.

Excepto Enji Todoroki, porque él es todo menos calmado.

—Pasa que ese pollo de ahí —explica el hombre en tanto apunta a Hawks, y éste saluda con la mano como si nada—, está en una relación con Fuyumi. Y eso _no_ es bueno.

Rei asiente, entendiendo la situación, y luego se desmaya.

—¡Mamá! —Exclama Fuyumi, yendo a toda velocidad a socorrerla. Endeavor se queda paralizado en su lugar, viendo a sus hijos acercarse preocupados hacia la mujer albina—. _Mamá…_ —la llama de nuevo, revisando sus signos vitales, aliviándose de saber que sólo era un desmayo—. Creo que ella no ha soportado tanta presión, ni el ver a papá —afirma, decaída—. Esto es culpa mía.

—No es tu culpa —habla Dabi, con tono amargo y agachando la cabeza—. Es mía.

Shōto pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano, y ambos se miran.

—Sí, es tu culpa —afirma, haciendo sentir peor al pobre villano. Y luego dirige sus ojos a su viejo—. Y también es tu culpa, así que siéntete culpable.

Y después de eso Enji se fue a deprimirse a una esquina, con Hawks tratando de animarle empero solamente arruinando un poco más su humor.

Y Natsuo, como siempre, se hallaba hablando con su mejor amiga por el teléfono público del hospital. No se había enterado de nada de lo que sucedía en la habitación de su madre. Y su emoción era tanta que tuvieron que pedirle varias veces que se callara estando dentro del lugar.

 _ **. . .**_

— _Eso no resultó bien…_ —comenta Fuyumi en tanto da pasos pesados sobre la acera.

—Nop —niega el rubio a su lado, y ella le mira feo. Él ignora eso y ve detrás de ambos a los Todoroki, caminando cerca y lanzándole miradas frías. Menos Natsu, quien le saluda animado y él le devuelve el gesto—. Pero creo que ha sido un gran avance dentro de tu familia, Fuyumi-chan.

—Sí, supongo… —afirma, no muy convencida, y luego le sonríe con dulzura—. Por lo menos ahora las cosas entre mi padre y mi hermano mejoraron. No sé cómo pero ya no se quieren asesinar.

—La razón es simple —explica el pollo, sonriendo altanero—. Su odio hacia mí los ha unido.

—Eso suena horrible, pero cierto —acepta, y se ríe suavemente—. Ahora sólo debemos cuidar que sigas vivo para la boda.

—Exactamente, yo-

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El muchacho se detiene, y ella igual. Los mirones de atrás también, confundidos ante el repentino ambiente tan tierno y dulce que se ha creado entre esos dos.

—¿Boda? —Repite el ave, totalmente ido de sí. Ella asiente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y él parpadea varias veces, con su cerebro hecho un lío. Hasta que al final lo logra captar todo y sus ojos se llenan de emoción y se forma una sonrisa en su rostro—. Boda.

Y luego se desmaya.

—¡¿Hawks?!

Endeavor, Dabi y Shōto se ríen de la desgracia del pollo. Y Natsu también va a socorrerlo junto a su hermana.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —pregunta, preocupado.

—No lo sé. Solamente le dije que debíamos cuidar que siga vivo hasta la boda, y-

Y… Natsuo también se desmaya.

Fuyu pestañea varias veces, observando los dos cuerpos a sus costados. Shōto se acerca, y sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, lo pone en la cara de Hawks.

—Que en paz descanse.

Atrás, tanto Enji como Touya sonríen orgullosos por las acciones del menor.

Hasta que el halcón vuelve a levantarse.

—¡Todavía no estoy muerto! —informa, con una expresión llena de espanto y ligero enojo.

—Ah, qué lástima. —Se queja el adolescente con tono monótono.

Fuyumi ya no sabe qué hacer con su vida. O con su familia.

Y tuvieron que cargar a Natsuo todo el camino de regreso a casa, donde la hija de los Todoroki informó que haría una comida grande y que Touya tenía prohibido irse sin comerla antes. Y todos tendrían que hablar sin asesinarse en la cena, lo cual parecía un reto bastante difícil.

Y un peligro para la vida de Hawks. Pero valía la pena.

—Fuyumi-chan, ¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar? —sugiere el halcón, con su típica sonrisa falsamente inocente, apenas al pasar por el umbral de la puerta.

Endeavor y sus hijos se quedan observándolos desde lejos. Natsuo no porque sigue inconsciente.

Y Fuyu sonríe dulce.

—Por supuesto.

—En ese caso yo también ayudaré. —Declara Shōto.

—Y yo. Porque no confío del todo en ti, maldito. —Sincera con cariño el villano de la familia.

Enji está a punto de decir algo, pero los dos hermanos le miran seriamente, advirtiendo que no lo querían cerca. Así que bufa y se lleva a su tercer hijo a la habitación donde podría descansar. Y él luego iría a espiar para saber si todo continuaba en orden.

Y Fuyumi no puede negarse a las insistencias de sus hermanos, así que acepta. Pero de verdad que no desearía verlos estando cerca de Hawks e intentando matarle a cada momento.

Fuyumi está feliz y enojada.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Se la creyeron :v

Al final no puse el nombre en este capítulo, but no se me decepcionen. Ya sabrán porqué :'D

Ya termino de editar este y les paso el siguiente capítulo ··

 _-Melody._


	19. XVIII

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** No mires chiquita, esto se va poner feo.

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XVIII

* * *

Para Fuyumi, cocinar sola era una costumbre.

Cocinar con su madre era un recuerdo dulce.

Cocinar con Hawks le llenaba de alegría.

Y cocinar con sus hermanos sonaba a un sueño.

Pero... cocinar con Hawks y sus hermanos a la vez, no le ponía alegre ni era un sueño. Más bien le enfurecía y pareciera estar en medio de una horrible pesadilla. Y además de eso, teniendo a su padre al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, indispuesto a intervenir en las disputas ridículas que se formaban, no la ponían de mejor humor.

—Ustedes dos, no se atrevan a quemar eso —advierte fríamente, apuntando con un cuchillo hacia Shōto y Touya, quienes se encargaban de freír algunas verduras en una olla. Ambos enseguida vuelven su atención a su labor y ella mira hacia Hawks, quien evita reírse a carcajadas—. No empieces, Hawks.

El rubio se aclara la garganta, regresando a su falsa seriedad.

—No sucede nada, Fuyumi-chan —declara, y suspira pesadamente—. Sólo me parece un desperdicio no usar los poderes de ellos en vez de gastar gas.

—No soy tu maldita estufa, imbécil. —Gruñe el pelinegro, y el bicolor asiente a sus palabras, dedicándose a pelar la papa que se le asignó.

El joven héroe se ríe, sin una pizca de miedo. Porque la única que tiene miedo allí es Fuyumi y con ella era suficiente.

En la habitación de arriba, Natsuo sigue inconsciente, pero despierta enseguida ante el aroma de algo cocinándose. Con ojos entrecerrados observa su alrededor, y queda mirando un punto en la pared por varios minutos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo, en tanto su mente piensa cuidadosamente en las razones para levantarse de la cama y las desventajas de hacerlo. Y luego de ese divague simplemente decide pararse y ponerse las pantuflas de copos de nieve que se ha comprado la semana pasada porque le habían gustado y estaban en oferta, para después dirigirse a la salida de la habitación de la cual no sabe cómo llegó todavía.

Y baja al primer piso, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Allí se encuentra a su padre custodiando la entrada, claramente molesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquiere, entrecerrando los ojos para verle.

—Nada.

—Ah, bueno —acepta, totalmente desinteresado, y entra a la cocina. Queda mirando a todos allí dentro—. Muy bien, chicos. Ya llegó el chef así que váyanse antes de que decida meterlos en la sopa.

Todos se le quedan viendo al estudiante de cocina, notando pronto su descontento a que invadieran el lugar sagrado y predilecto de Natsuo Todoroki. Y no tienen de otra más que hacer caso y salir corriendo si no querían formar parte de la cena.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Dabi todavía no ha llegado? —se queja Toga en tanto se tira sobre Twice a patalear como niña.

Éste último sólo niega y toma su bebida. Himiko no sabe cómo rayos lo logra si lleva puesta su máscara, pero prefiere dejarlo como que es magia y ya.

—Podrías ir a buscarlo. —Sugiere Mr. Compress desde el otro lado de la barra, haciendo unos cuantos trucos de cartas con su mano buena.

La joven fémina sonríe mostrando los colmillos, y asiente rápidamente, separándose del villano de negro y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Aunque se detiene ante de salir y mira hacia el hombre de la máscara con curiosidad.

—¿Y dónde lo busco? —pregunta con inocencia. El hombre rueda los ojos y sacando un aparato cuadrado de su bolsillo, se lo pasa.

—Es un GPS, Tomura ordenó que se lo pusiéramos por si acaso —explica pacientemente, y la rubia examina el objeto con diversión—. No le digas que se lo pusimos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —Acepta animada, y da media vuelta—. ¡Vuelvo luego! —Sale del lugar corriendo, y luego de un ratito vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la puerta—. ¡¿Puedo llevarme a un Nomu?!

 ** _. . ._**

Todos se le quedan viendo, y ella sólo sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Shōto en medio de la silenciosa sala.

Hawks quiere hablar pero recibe una mirada de advertencia del héroe y el villano. Así que se queda callado en su lugar, jugando con sus manos cual niño regañado. Y Fuyumi quiere reírse, en serio que sí, aunque sería algo verdaderamente desconsiderado y cruel de su parte.

Así que solamente carraspea, llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo... iré a preparar algo de té. —Informa, poniéndose de pie para después salir de la sala.

 _Terrible idea, en serio_. Aunque no es como si se le ocurriese otra en ese momento.

Y ahora el halcón se queda solo, con los tres Todoroki de fuego. Y eso definitivamente no es bueno si es que el trío quería, literalmente, rostizarlo. Pero como es un idiota que ha aprendido muy bien a ignorar su instinto de supervivencia, solamente puede sonreír despreocupado y levantarse de su lugar, sin dejar de observar a los tres hombres.

—Bueno, caballeros, creo que es un buen momento para aclarar algunas cosas —es lo primero que dice, animado y tarado sólo como él puede ser—. Primero entremos en confianza. Y me gustaría saber, ¿por qué me odian tanto?

Los tres Todoroki se miran entre sí un segundo, y luego vuelven a mirarle a él.

—Porque te estás robando el amor de Fuyumi.

—Porque te di mi confianza y la rompiste en mil pedazos.

—Porque le tocaste los senos a mi hermana.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

El héroe alado es quien más se muestra confundido entre el grupo, mientras que Enji y Touya sólo observan a Shōto con caras pálidas, y éste último sólo mantiene una expresión fría y unos ojos asesinos hacia el pollo.

Si de algo estaba seguro Hawks, era que ese día, no saldría vivo de esa casa.

Pero antes de que los portadores de poderes de fuego (y uno de hielo que con gusto haría grandes estacas para clavárselas) se lancen de una vez a asesinarlo y convertirlo en cenizas, se oye un grito fuerte desde afuera de la casa.

Esta vez no es Natsuo, de eso están seguros.

Y después se escuchan más y más gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda.

—¡VILLANOS!

Todos miran hacia Dabi, y éste se encoge de hombros no sabiendo nada al respecto.

—¡Quédense aquí! —ordena Endeavor, saliendo enseguida de la sala para atender la emergencia que se había iniciado cerca de su casa.

Mientras tanto, a un par de cuadras, Toga ríe divertida subida sobre la espalda de un Nomu gigantesco que sigue a otros de tamaño promedio.

—¡Esto es tan excitante! —Exclama animada, riendo más fuerte al notar la sangre de las personas que son atacadas. No tarda nada en bajar y atacar también a unas cuantas—. ¡A Dabi le encantaría! ¡Debería estar por aquí!

 _ **. . .**_

Fuyumi sabía bien que no todo podría resultar bien ese día. Y se reprende por haber tenido una ligera esperanza de ello. Porque jamás en la vida ella podría tener tanta suerte, porque al final era la hija de un héroe famoso, su hermano mayor era un villano cruel, su hermanito menor era estudiante a héroe y su futuro esposo otro héroe famoso. Su vida no podría ser tan calmada como desearía.

Y definitivamente eligió mal su profesión. ¿Por qué no se hizo heroína profesional también para así quitar el peso de no poder hacer nada en medio de un desastre? Ya era común en los Todoroki ser demasiado conocidos, maldita ella por no aceptar la oferta.

Pero ya no tiene nada más que hacer sino ir directo a la sala a enterarse que su padre salió a cumplir con su trabajo y detener a los imbéciles que le arruinaron el día.

—¿Están todos bien? —es lo primero que pregunta, y enseguida mira también a Touya en busca de respuestas.

—No me veas así, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto —se defiende el azabache con una expresión molesta—. De seguro ha de ser algún idiota suicida por intentar atacar cerca de la casa de Endeavor.

Y en eso se escuchan las risas diabólicas de una adolescente en medio del barullo, y el villano suspira.

— _No me equivocaba…_

—Con permiso. —Habla Hawks, dirigiéndose enseguida a la ventana más cercana a su posición, aunque Fuyumi le detiene antes de que salte.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquiere molesta y preocupada.

—Pues salvar el día, ¿no? —comenta con dejes de diversión y obviedad.

—No puedes hacer eso, no te has recuperado todavía.

—Eso no va a detener al héroe número dos.

Y seguido de eso se suelta del agarre de la joven y sale de allí, perdiéndose entre el ruido. Fuyumi sólo puede quedarse en shock un momento y después salir corriendo.

—¡Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Inquiere Shōto yendo tras ella a detenerla antes de que salga al desastre también—. ¡Tú no puedes ayudarlos!

—L-lo sé —afirma, nerviosa, sin poder mirarle a la cara a su hermanito—. Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados en medio de un desastre.

—Pero tú no eres un héroe, Fuyumi.

—También lo sé —reitera, y le mira, sonriéndole con temblores—. Pero al menos quiero hacer algo y ser útil. Es cosa de Todoroki guiarse por sus sentimientos, ¿no es verdad?

El menor abre grande los ojos, y seguido de eso le suelta, para después asentir y que ambos salgan corriendo de la casa. En tanto, Touya simplemente se queda allí, en medio de la sala, y suspira pesadamente con aburrimiento. Seguido de ello también se dirige con parsimonia hacia la entrada principal.

—Pero qué dramática es esta familia.

Mientras tanto, Natsuo, que había escuchado todo desde su escondite en la cocina, saca inmediatamente su ahora nuevo teléfono y marca al número que ya se sabe de memoria. Su cara demuestra espanto con cada tono en el aparato.

Hasta que finalmente contesta.

—¿Hola?

—¡Kuro-san, necesito su ayuda urgentemente!

El grito aturde a la muchacha al otro lado, pero pronto entra en la cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquiere seriamente.

—¡Están atacando la zona! —Informa, casi entrando en total pánico—. Endeavor ya ha salido al rescate, y al parecer Hawks le siguió, Shōto y Fuyumi también fueron.

—¿Fuyumi-san? —Repite, sorprendida y preocupada—. Pero ella no es-

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —Interrumpe desesperado—. Necesitamos refuerzos cuanto antes. Parece que la situación es grave.

—Entendido.

—Y por si no salgo vivo de esta, Kuro-san, le digo que me hubiera encantado salir en una cita con usted.

—… ¿Qué?

—¡Adiós!

Y seguido de ello apaga el celular y lo tira lejos, para luego irse a una esquina y abrazar sus rodillas.

 _ **. . .**_

—Shōto, encárgate de estas personas, llévalas a un lugar seguro. —Pide la albina en tanto le pasa un niño a su hermano y los padres heridos se mantienen cerca.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—Iré a ver si hay más personas por allá —informa en tanto apunta a la gran humareda de polvo que se alza muchos metros atrás de ella. Antes de que el adolescente le diga algo al respecto ya se encuentra corriendo lejos—. ¡Cuídalos! ¡Haremos lo que pueda mientras papá trabaja, ¿de acuerdo?!

El joven bicolor no tiene nada qué decir sino obedecer obedientemente las órdenes de su hermana mayor, y con todo el peso del miedo, alejarse hacia la zona más segura del lugar.

Se siente patético, él debería estar entre el desastre ayudando a su padre y su futuro cuñado a derrotar a esos villanos, y en cambio, está solamente allí lejos de los escombros y destrucciones por pedido de su hermana mayor.

Suspira pesadamente y luego corre en dirección a los paramédicos que se acercan a socorrerlos. Y una vez dejada la carga sale en acción. No puede dejárselo todo a sus familiares.

Hasta que suena su teléfono, y al sacarlo ve el nombre de Uraraka.

Prefiere no contestar por el momento, y lo vuelve a guardar.

Mientras tanto, la segunda Todoroki se abre paso a ciegas entre el bullicio y caos en el que se ha convertido lo que antes eran las casas de sus vecinos y conocidos. Y no puede evitar temer por ellos. Pero no era tiempo de lamentos, tenía que ayudar lo más que podía y eso mismo haría.

Hasta que algo cruza por su campo de visión.

Un cuchillo.

Rápidamente aparta la cara y el filo roza su mejilla, causándole un corte. Mira hacia el frente, quedando estática al encontrarse con una jovencita rubia de escalofriante y cruel sonrisa, con ojos malévolos.

—Oh, ¡vaya! —Exclama Toga, tan emocionada como siempre, y saca otro cuchillo, preparándose para atacar una vez más—. ¿No eres la hija de Endeavor?

Fuyumi quiere preguntarle que cómo rayos sabe eso, pero se abstiene porque no es un buen momento.

—Ah, no hablas mucho —declara la jovencita de ojos ámbar, y luego vuelve a sonreír ladinamente—. ¡No importa! ¡Tu sangre ha de ser deliciosa, porque eres realmente linda! ¡Dime, dime, ¿esos mechones son teñidos o de verdad naciste así?! ¡Son increíbles!

Y ella definitivamente no tiene tiempo para perder con una adolescente loca. Himiko tampoco quiere quedarse atascada a hablar con una maestra, así que vuelve a lanzar otro cuchillo en su dirección.

Aunque una pluma roja lo desvía antes de que llegue a su destino. Y Hawks baja de golpe a ponerse frente a Fuyumi, protegiéndola.

—¡Ah, eres el héroe número dos! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Esto es interesante! —Afirma de lo más alegre, dando ligeros saltitos en su lugar, y luego les examina por un momento—. Hacen bonita pareja. Casi como Dabi y yo. O Izuku y yo. ¡Ah, ambos son geniales!

Los dos adultos de verdad que no comprenden a esa villana tan rara que tiene una fascinación enferma por cosas tan triviales como esas.

—Se acabó, Toga.

Y de la nada Dabi hace su aparición y alza a la muchachita como costal de papas en el hombro, para después alejarse con estilo y perderse misteriosamente entre el polvo abundante que hasta los ahoga.

Ambos parpadean un par de veces, y luego se miran entre sí.

—De verdad tu familia es… peculiar —declara el halcón con dejes de ironía y broma, para después sonreírle divertido—. Sería genial ser un miembro más.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ajá —afirma desinteresado, y vuelve a relajar las alas, y su mueca se vuelve coqueta—. Y tampoco me molestaría añadir unos cuantos miembros más.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Sigue sorprendiéndole el modo en que se toma tan ligeras las cosas. No es normal, tenía un grave problema mental. Aunque igual le hace reír un poco y olvidar el ambiente tan horrible en la que se encuentran. Y piensa por un momento que ya sabe por qué se ha convertido en el héroe número dos.

Hasta que su alegría se esfuma y vuelve el terror.

Terror porque uno de esos monstruos gigantescos se lanza sobre él en un segundo, comenzando una lucha rápida donde las plumas cortan lo que pueden de la gruesa piel y la sangre humana brota a montones.

Y sus pies se paralizan junto con toda su cabeza, que sólo piensa en algo cruel que la desmorona:

" _No habrá alas de hielo."_

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Me pasé de lanza en este capítulo :v

Y el nombre de Hawks todavía no aparece pero…

…

…

…

 _*lee las ideas para el siguiente capítulo*_

Bherga.

 _*huye gaymente*_

 _-Melody._


	20. XIX

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis.

 **Nota:** Soy demasiado buena escribiendo escenas desgarradoras, kdcirt.

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XIX

* * *

Sus piernas tiemblan y no puede apartar la mirada de la masacre, de la lucha que se muestra ante sus ojos. Sus orbes de hielo se llenan de desesperación líquida y da un paso en su dirección, oyendo lejanos los gritos que advierten el peligro, que le ordenan huir.

—¡Fuyumi, sal de aquí!

No lo escucha, su voz es opacada por el rojo que abunda, que no son sus hermosas plumas. Que forma parte de su interior y mancha el panorama.

Y su cuerpo se enfría rápidamente, a su alrededor se congela, a sus pies se crean estacas altas de hielo con cada paso tembloroso que da ante la masacre. Y su mente divaga en otro mundo.

Entre el pensamiento de que puede hacer algo, de que tiene que hacer algo.

—¡Fuyumi!

Y entonces siente que alguien la sostiene de los brazos evitando que siga avanzando hacia la pelea a muerte que sigue y sigue. Es una tortura lenta y lo sabe, y debe detenerlo ignorando los gritos de Shōto que tratan de despertarla de su trance.

—¡Fuyumi, no te entrometas!

La imponente voz de su progenitor le hace despertar de su inconsciencia despierta, y lo observa lanzarse de lleno, con el cuerpo encendido, sobre la enorme bestia que atacaba al joven héroe. Y siente volver a la vida al ver que ya no hay ataques sobre él, y que Endeavor se está encargando de la lucha más difícil. Aunque eso no significaba que estuviesen fuera de peligro.

—Fuyumi, no puedes utilizar tus poderes en un lugar público —reitera su hermano menor, comenzando a estirarla para alejarle del caos que es todo—. Tienes que irte de aquí. Déjanos esto a nosotros.

—Él… —murmura, evitando ser movida por el jovencito, indispuesta luego de ver lo mal herido que se encuentra Hawks, y que aun así peleara—. _Shōto, no… Él no puede…_

Antes de que pueda decir algo más el bicolor ya le ha estirado lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla de su lugar y salir corriendo.

 _«No mires atrás. Maldita sea, ¡no mires atrás!»_

La vida de los héroes no era fácil como cualquiera pensaría.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, y por ello no dormía tranquila. Porque se preocupaba por su familia, por su padre, por su hermano menor.

Pero el dolor que siente no es el mismo, porque esta vez no está segura de que volvería, cumpliendo una promesa inexistente que sería su alivio eterno.

—¡Fuyumi, apártate!

Y es cuando el muchacho mitad y mitad le empuja hacia un lado, creado una muralla de hielo enseguida, haciendo que varios Nomus choquen contra ésta. Pero el escudo no dura mucho porque ellos son fuertes y lo destruyen en un parpadeo, obligando al adolescente a forzar su Quirk y crear más barreras.

—¡Fuyumi, necesito que-!

Y entonces es como si todo fuese en cámara lenta, como si el mundo se estuviese burlando de su situación y de su desesperación.

Porque allí lo ve. El Nomu que tiene unas alas de demonio de infierno y que se acerca a devorarla. Aunque nunca llega al final porque una pluma de gran tamaño le perfora el vientre, pero antes de que su portador pueda hacer algo más al respecto la criatura ya ha hecho aparecer sus enormes garras.

Y entonces nadie se mueve.

Y la sangre le salpica el rostro.

Y cae, cae, cae. Se estrella contra el suelo levantando más polvo, asfixiándolos un poco más, matándolos un poco más.

Especialmente a ella, en cuanto sus lentes se le caen y todavía de esa manera distingue que lo que rodea a Hawks no son sus alas, sino su sangre. Es un charco enorme de alma que se le escurre la vida con tanta facilidad.

Y la joven sólo puede escuchar su propio respiro en medio del barullo infinito. Y tragando aire lo suelta, aquello que quema como sol cruel en su interior.

Y grita.

Todo a su alrededor se congela. Endeavor y Shōto crean enormes muros de fuego para no ser también congelados por ese ataque tan repentino a modo de una defensa que se está desbordando en dolor. Y cuando notan que ya todo se ha calmado miran a su alrededor, impactados ante el escenario.

Y es como si una enorme tormenta de nieve hubiese azotado de la nada, llevándose consigo a todos esos monstruos y llenando de nieve los escombros, el fuego y todo el desastre provocado. Se ha vuelto totalmente calmo.

Es la paz luego de la tempestad. Una paz que se quiebra al siguiente grito de la joven de nieve con retazos de fuego.

Ninguno dice nada. La batalla ha acabado.

 _ **. . .**_

Observa a su alrededor, apenas entrando en cuenta de que se encuentra en la cama de una habitación de hospital. No recuerda nada antes de llegar ahí, no recuerda cómo llegó ahí tampoco. Y sólo puede pasear su vista borrosa por los blancos y monótonos lugares en su rededor.

El sonido de la máquina que le toma el pulso le da dolor de cabeza, y se levanta con dificultad de su poco cómodo lugar de descanso. Se quita el aparato del dedo y escucha el pitido incesante que le martillea la sien. Inconscientemente recuerda los gritos emocionados de Natsuo cuando eran niños, cada vez que veían televisión, y que siempre lograban el mismo cometido; le daban dolores de cabeza.

Se pone de pie y el frío suelo no le hace nada, de por sí su cuerpo está congelado. Solamente camina hacia la salida, en busca de algo importante.

Pero enseguida entran su padre y su hermano.

—Fuyumi, ¿qué haces levantada? —inquiere Enji, con un tono de voz más calmo que de costumbre.

—Fuyu, necesitas descansar —agrega Shōto, neutral—. Sobre exigiste tu cuerpo con el potente uso de tu Quirk. —Explica severo.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —aventura con obvio cansancio en la voz.

—Tuvimos que traerte luego de que te desmayaras —informa el hombre, y la dirige de nuevo a la cama, ordenándole en silencio que reposara. Y ella no puede negarse porque no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para siquiera pensarlo—. Tuviste suerte, el doctor dijo que sufriste graves daños por tu propio hielo.

—¿Dónde está Hawks?

Esa pregunta calla a ambos varones, quienes se miran entre sí por un instante. La fémina quita la vista de ellos y la posa sobre sus manos sobre su regazo. Siente quemar sus ojos otra vez, y la garganta le duele a horrores.

—¿Él está bien?

Siguen sin contestarle. Su pecho se oprime y ella se dobla, su cara haciendo una mueca de llanto contenido.

—Por favor, díganme que está bien.

Shōto traga pesado, y pone una mano en su hombro.

—Él… sufrió graves heridas y aunque ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro… podría no ser por mucho tiempo. Además está-

Un golpe en su cabeza le interrumpe, de parte de Natsuo, quien nadie tiene idea alguna de dónde apareció. Fuyumi se le queda mirando, totalmente anonadada ante sus actos y su cara molesta.

—No la asustes, tarado. Mal hermano, Shōto, eres un mal hermano —regaña el albino mientras el de cabello bicolor se soba y baja la cabeza, y luego él observa a su hermana, sonriendo suavemente—. Hawks se encuentra bien, eso es lo único que debe importarte.

—Y-y… ¿Mi hielo no le afectó? —pregunta preocupada, porque lo que menos desea en ese momento es no saber si es causa suya su último estado.

—No, extrañamente no —afirma, más animado, dejándola perpleja—. Lo cual me parece increíble. Fuyumi, ¡¿qué onda con ese poder?! ¡No sabía que tu Quirk era así de fuerte! Aunque claro que tuvo repercusiones en tu cuerpo, pero aun así… ¡Congelaste a todos esos monstruos de una! ¡Eso definitivamente-!

—Natsuo —ruge su padre, deteniendo el parloteo de su tercer hijo. Éste bufa bajamente y mantiene la boca cerrada. Entonces Enji vuelve a mirar a la muchacha—. Lo importante aquí es que ese inútil de Hawks sigue con vida, y que te salvó a ti también. Voy a atribuirle eso, pero solo por esta vez. ¿Entendido?

Y seguido de eso da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

 _«¿Eso significa que ya se ganó tu aprobación como yerno?»_ piensan los tres hijos Todoroki a la vez en tanto lo ven alejarse.

Y él se detiene.

—Y esto no significa que lo apruebo todavía como yerno.

Es como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, así que, aterrados, deciden cerrar completamente la boca. Luego de que el hombre se retirase, Fuyumi pide inmediatamente explicaciones, las cuales consigue a base de Natsu porque Shōto sólo se dedicó a asentir en toda la explicación.

Los Nomu habían atacado y destruido su casa, el vecindario entero estaba congelado, y Hawks se hallaba en un coma inducido debido a sus heridas. Tanto Endeavor como Shōto tuvieron que mentirle a la policía respecto a todo el hielo, alegando que lo había creado el adolescente como último recurso, para que así ella no tuviera consecuencias al haber usado su poder sin tener licencia.

Pero Fuyumi no se había contentado para nada ni con toda esa información. Sino que más bien sintió una horrible incertidumbre durante sus siguientes días en ese hospital.

 _ **. . .**_

Se acomoda los mechones que le tapan la vista, y respira profundo, observando el pasillo y a las personas pasar, todas de aquí para allá. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su alta del hospital, y aun así, seguía teniendo ese ligero atisbo de inconformidad cada que iba a ese lugar de visita.

—Señorita Todoroki —nombra la habitual enfermera que siempre la recibe al encontrarse sentada al lado de esa puerta. Ella enseguida se pone de pie, y la jovencita le sonríe—. Puede pasar, ya está abierta la hora de visita.

Fuyumi asiente, regalándole a la enfermera una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y entrando a la habitación donde está puesto el nombre del paciente. Y tras cerrar detrás de sí lo ve allí, en la camilla.

Boca abajo, porque sus alas ya habían crecido demasiado y eran un ligero problema. Y con ello se pregunta cómo es que no se habían desprendido igual que la vez en la que le dio un sartenazo al entrar a su departamento.

Misterios de la vida, se dice, intentando ignorar ese hecho. Y se acerca a la camilla, estirando una silla para sentarse y observarle.

Siempre lo hace, en cada visita, desde hace como una semana. Semana que al principio fue un suplicio porque no paraba de llorar por varias horas en el hombro de alguno de sus familiares al verlo tan destruido, por protegerla a ella. Y todavía se siente culpable por ser tan inútil y no haber reaccionado a tiempo para también salvarle, cuando pudo hacerlo.

Y suspira, ignorando esos pensamientos. Acerca su mano al rostro masculino, y la desvía acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

—A veces me pregunto… —comenta a la nada, en tanto una diminuta sonrisa se pinta en su rostro—, ¿cómo es que ese maquillaje no se quita? —inquiere al final, refiriéndose a lo que parece delineador negro en sus ojos.

Se ríe suavemente, y luego suspira, volviendo a estar seria y melancólica. Y su semblante cambia a una última vez, demostrando ligero enojo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota todo este tiempo? —Pregunta a la nada otra vez, teniendo muy en cuenta que él no le respondería no importara las veces que lo interrogara. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas en un santiamén—. ¿Por qué yo tuve que ser tan idiota en todo este tiempo? Además, de verdad eres un idiota, Hōku.

 _«Porque se supone que tú debías haberme dicho tu nombre, con tu voz, con tus palabras. No que viniera un desconocido a decírmelo así sin más»_

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y eso solamente se queda como un pensamiento. Y ella esconde el rostro entre sus brazos, y allí solloza lo más silenciosamente posible, porque siente que de hacer ruido despertará algo que no es bueno, que no debería estar bien.

—Eso no es romántico —declara entre hipidos torpes, y luego vuelve a mirarle—. No es nada romántico, _señor_ _Akatsuba_. Maldito, tú… Las alas de hielo no pueden ser posibles sin ti, sabes.

Se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie de golpe, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ilusionarme así?

No le va a contestar, y se pregunta, cómo es que no puede simplemente aceptarlo de una maldita vez. Y suspirando rendida se inclina un poco y le deja un beso en la frente, luego en la cara y finalmente en los labios.

Besos con sabor a lágrimas, siempre lo mismo. Debería cambiar de sabor, quizás, y la próxima comer de nuevo un pastel.

Deja esos pensamientos absurdos de lado, y se yergue, sonriendo con suavidad. Se da vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

—Eso contaría como violación a la integridad física, ¿no?

—Sí, podría ser. Pero siempre funciona en las películas de princesas y-

 _Espera._

Espera, espera, espera.

¿Qué acaba de escuchar?

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _*yo mirándome en un espejo luego de escribir este capítulo*_ ¿Por qué eres así?

¡JAJAJA! ¿Creyeron que se los dejaría lindo para el final?

Pues creyeron bien :'v

Soy un asco en esto de los fics largos, especialmente en este. Mi drama no duró más de novecientas palabras y enseguida le metí a la cómica familia Todoroki xd

 _(Debería escribir una historia solo con esa familia, ¿no creen?)_

Pero bueno, los vuelvo a dejar en suspenso :D

 _Y el próximo capítulo es el último…_

 _*huye gaymente x2*_

 _-Melody._


	21. XX

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y cruel ruptura de la cuarta pared, preparen sus cascos.

 **Nota:** ¡Último capítulo, señoras y señores! Preparen sus pañuelos :'v

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

XX

* * *

Gira de golpe, con una esperanza brotando desde lo profundo de su ser.

Pero lo que halla no es a su pajarraco ya consciente, sino a una chica con largas orejas de conejo sonriendo en su dirección. Que posiblemente había entrado por la ventana, porque estaba abierta.

Y toda su esperanza vuelve a esconderse, dejando la sombra de la decepción sobre sus ojos. Aun así, sonríe hacia la muchacha.

—Buenas tardes. —Saluda con cordialidad, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—No es necesario hacer ese tipo de formalidades conmigo. Yo sólo vine a visitar a este adicto al trabajo —declara la conejo apuntando hacia el héroe, divertida, y luego le extiende una mano a la chica de hielo—. Rumi Usagyiyama, un gusto. Aunque soy más conocida como Miruko, la heroína coneja.

—Fuyumi Todoroki, un placer, Usagiyama-san.

—¿Todoroki? O sea, la hija de Endeavor, ¿no es así? —Aventura algo incrédula, y ella asiente. Entonces Rumi vuelve su vista a Hawks—. Pero que suicida eres, bastardo. Mira que intentar meterte con la hija de tu ídolo.

—¿Ídolo? —repite, confundida. Miruko vuelve a verle, algo sorprendida.

—¿No lo sabías? —Pregunta con ligera diversión, nunca borrando su sonrisa algo altanera. Fuyumi se pregunta si todos los héroes jóvenes tendrían ese tipo de sonrisas—. Ese idiota es súper fan de Endeavor desde que era pequeño. Y por lo que veo ya ha llegado a estar muy cerca de su héroe favorito, eh, acercándose a su hija de paso.

—Perdona, pero no entiendo.

—Es simple —alega, divertida—. Hawks es un idiota que sólo busca divertirse molestando al señor Endeavor —explica con naturalidad. Fuyumi se mantiene callada los siguientes momentos y sus ojos pierden brillo—. Oye, ¿y qué es él de ti? ¿Amigo, conocido? ¿Tu padre te obligó a traerle algo? Si es así, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que lo-

—Estábamos comprometidos.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

La coneja mira a Fuyumi, luego a Hawks, luego a Fuyumi otra vez, en tanto su sonrisa de superioridad se borra lentamente mostrando una expresión de total sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Comprometidos? —Repite, aturdida, y luego entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Con algún tipo de contrato de por medio?

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—¡Ah! Que alivio —declara más calmada, y luego le da palmadas en el hombro a la albina de mechones—. Por un momento pensé que debía golpearlo por ser imbécil hasta ese punto.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿Podrías explicar eso de que Hawks es fan de Endeavor? ¿Eres su amiga?

—Yo no diría que somos _realmente_ amigos —aclara pensativa—, pero algo por el estilo. Un día lo descubrí comprando productos de Endeavor en una tienda. Y, joder, se llevó todos los de edición limitada y no le dejó nada a nadie. Maldito egoísta.

—Ah, ya veo...

¿Por qué se siente asquerosamente usada? Ya hasta tiene náuseas y ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Algo no encajaba y lo sabía desde el principio, y ahora parecía verlo. Y le oprime el pecho de nuevo.

—Eh, chica, deja de divagar. Estás congelando la habitación.

Enseguida despierta de su trance, y espantada observa su alrededor, notando el descenso de temperatura y los copos de nieve que flotaban en su órbita. Y se espanta con ello.

—Yo... necesito retirarme. —Declara con cierta dificultad puesto que en su garganta se ha formado un horrible nudo. Y seguido de eso sale corriendo del lugar.

Rumi suspira al verla irse, y luego dirige una mirada fría hacia el halcón, _supuestamente_ inconsciente.

—Ya deja de jugar, bastardo —murmura enojada, y dando un par de zancadas, llega hasta la camilla y le propina un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Deja de fingir estar muerto, con un demonio!

El chico enseguida suelta un quejido y se levanta de golpe, volando para alejarse de la heroína en tanto soba su cabeza. Le dirige una mirada molesta, y luego una sorprendida.

—¿Cómo supiste que-?

—Tus alas no se deshicieron, conozco cuando quedas inconsciente en batalla —explica, y cruza los brazos, todavía enojada. El pollo se quita las agujas en su muñeca y demás cosas de hospital—. ¿Qué demonios intentaste hacer en todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso eres del tipo sádico que ama jugar con los sentimientos de chicas tontas?

—A veces —declara desinteresado, y la coneja se quita un zapato para tirárselo a la cara. Aunque lo esquiva—. Pero no fue así esta vez, sabes.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Que seduciste e ilusionaste a la hija de tu héroe favorito solamente para divertirte y ver el fastidio que provocas? —Inquiere molesta, y de nuevo se quita un zapato para tirarlo a la cara del muchacho. Lastimosamente vuelve a esquivarlo—. Idiota, eso no es muy diferente a ser un asqueroso villano.

—No es así —niega seriamente, y baja al suelo, dando varios pasos para quedar frente a ella—. Además, tu golpe hizo que me despertara de mi sueño de belleza, y no he visto a Fuyumi todavía. ¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?

—Le dije la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Adivínalo tú, observando este lugar.

Y dando un pequeño vistazo inmediatamente se da cuenta de que todo lo que construyó se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—¡No era nada de eso! —exclama perdiendo los estribos, y logrando espantar a la muchacha. Nunca lo había visto así. Y Hawks ignora su expresión y va inmediatamente a buscar su ropa para salir de ese lugar, en tanto agarra un teléfono que no sabe de quién es pero marca cuanto antes.

— _Oficina del héroe-_

—Kurome. —Interrumpe rápidamente con con la voz ronca.

— _... ¿Jefe? ¿Está-?_

—No hay tiempo para preguntar si estoy bien, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— _¿Se trata de la señorita Fuyumi?_

—Sí.

— _Con gusto, señor. Solamente... cuídese. Acaba de despertar de una especie de coma._

—No fue un coma, fue el síndrome de la bella durmiente. Solamente que necesitaba más de un beso para despertar... y un golpe de razón.

 _ **. . .**_

—Fuyumi, llegas temprano —alega sorprendido Natsuo al ver entrar a la chica a la nueva residencia Todoroki. Pronto nota su semblante decaído y sus ojos llorosos, y la preocupación lo embarga—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hawks acaso-?

—Es un imbécil —interrumpe con frialdad, limpiándose las lágrimas y viendo a su sorprendido hermano a la cara—. Es un maldito imbécil. ¿Sabes por qué, Natsu? Porque me estuvo usando todo este tiempo para divertirse y yo-

—Espera, espera, alto ahí —pide enseguida, negando con ambas manos—. ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Fuyu? ¿Hawks, usándote? Eso no puede-

De pronto suena su nuevo teléfono en su bolsillo, y alzando un dedo en señal de que le espere un momentito, atiende. Su rostro se ilumina un momento al saludar a la persona al otro lado, luego se convierte en sorpresa, después en horror y al final en alivio.

Hasta que sonríe alegre, y termina la llamada. Fuyumi queda confundida ante tanta reacciones.

—Quizás te gustaría salir afuera un momento. —Sugiere con suavidad y la cara pintada de felicidad y emoción.

Ella se limpia las lágrimas que quieren volver a escapar de sus ojos, y arreglando un poco su cabello, se dirige de nuevo a la salida. Y apenas al asomar la cabeza una lluvia de plumas blancas con tonos azulados se hace presente enfrente suyo, regalando un espectáculo impresionante.

La joven sale de la casa, observando el lugar y lo que parecerá ser un diluvio interminable. Es demasiado lindo y no puede evitar maravillarse, olvidando por unos instantes el dolor que la carcomía con lentitud.

—¡Fuyumi-chan!

Y antes de que el rubio se tire encima de ella, crea una pared de hielo, evitando salir lastimada ella. Pero sabe que él no ha salido ileso, porque escuchó algo quebrarse con el golpe. Así que se espanta.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Hawks! —Exclama horrorizada, rodeando rápidamente el muro pequeño de puro hielo. Encuentra al pollo inconsciente en el suelo, y le da vuelta, suspirando aliviada al darse cuenta de que de nuevo sólo se habían roto sus gafas de héroe—. Gracias al cielo... ¡Espera, ¿cómo es qué-?!

—¡Todavía estoy vivo! —Grita el halcón, levantándose de golpe, dándose de lleno un cabezazo con Fuyumi—. ¡Au!

La muchacha también hace una mueca de dolor, apretando su zona lastimada. Ambos están ahí en el piso, sufriendo de contusiones en la cabeza.

No es para nada el escenario romántico de un reencuentro luego de escapar de las garras de la muerte que esperarían ver Natsuo y Kira, quienes se encuentran a un par de metros de los dos. Y saben que nunca conseguirán que su OTP tenga verdaderos momentos dulces, porque son un caso perdido.

El joven Todoroki suspira pesadamente, y mira a su compañera.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —sugiere con tono desanimado.

—Sí, suena bien. —Acepta ella, igual de entusiasmada que él.

Y volviendo con el pollo y la reina de hielo...

—¿Cómo es que-?

—Siempre estuve despierto, Fuyumi —interrumpe con ligera obviedad, y la joven queda estupefacta. Él se ríe con suavidad—. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que sólo dormía? Mis plumas se hubieran caído si es que de verdad hubiese estado en coma.

Pronto la muchacha se da cuenta de que eso tiene mucha lógica, y se siente estúpida. Hasta que ve la sonrisa divertida del héroe y ya no se siente estúpida, sino horriblemente molesta, tanto, que le encantaría romperle el rostro no importándole lo lindo que sea.

—Fuyumi, tengo que explicarte algo.

Y esa sonrisa desaparece, y es algo que le confunde bastante. Hasta que las palabras de cierta conejo rebotan en su mente.

 _Y—_

—Lo que te ha dicho Miruko no es del todo cierto.

 _siente querer llorar de nuevo._ ¿Cómo es que se ha vuelto tan asquerosamente llorona en sólo ese tiempo?

—Al principio lo era, pero...

Se pone de pie, dispuesta a irse de allí antes de termine por quebrarse más todavía. Pero él enseguida le sigue y le sujeta del brazo, evitando su huida.

—Al menos déjame explicarte todo lo que sucede.

 _No quiere oírlo, no quiere oírlo, no quiere oírlo._ Quiere que se vaya al demonio y la deje sola de una vez. Quiere volver a como todo era antes de conocerlo y que se metiera sin permiso en su vida.

—No quiero escuchar nada de ti. —Farfulla molesta, con el nudo torturando su garganta y haciendo quebrar su voz.

—Lo sé —afirma Hawks, con tono neutro—. Y la verdad es que no necesitas más explicación que el hecho de que me enamoré de ti.

—No lo digas de esa forma tan tonta. No es cierto y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo que no? —Inquiere, ofendido, y soltando el agarre en su brazo vuela hasta quedar frente a ella y obstruir su huida—. Soy un idiota, pero no un estúpido. Y sé lo que siento, ¿ok? No soy un reprimido como Endeavor-san.

 _«Papá lo va a matar si escucha algo como eso»_

—Al menos ten en cuenta que he decidido hacer todo esto por ti —reitera Hawks, alzando sus brazos y apuntando a todo su alrededor. Fuyumi sólo ve las plumas que adornan todo. Y él sonríe una vez más—. Sé que no son exactamente las plumas de hielo que debían ser, pero al menos te da una idea, ¿no es así?

Fuyumi parpadea sorprendida, y le mira por un momento. Luego sonríe suavemente, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota, de eso hay que estar seguros —declara divertida, y ambos se ríen, asintiendo a esas palabras. Ella de pronto deja de reír y le observa, con dejes de esperanza surcando sus orbes—. Pero, ¿era cierto que me usaste sólo para molestar a mi padre?

El héroe desvía la mirada, algo incómodo, y cual niño regañado, asiente sin querer hacerlo.

—Así es —afirma nervioso, y la albina mantiene una mirada seria—. ¡Pero ese plan se fue a la basura desde el capítulo tres!

Fuyumi se ríe entonces, primero suavemente y después se convierte en carcajadas cargadas de diversión y alivio. Él le sigue, y ambos se ríen en medio del diluvio de plumas blancas. Y eso, al igual que sus corazones, están sincronizados.

Y al parar sólo pueden mirarse el uno al otro por un momento.

—¿Ya me perdonaste?

—No —niega alegremente, pareciendo como si no estuviese siendo cruel en ese mismo instante. Hawks siente que su corazón se estruja pero sólo puede reírse suavemente de su dolor—. Pero aun así... las alas de hielo siguen pareciéndome un sueño bonito. Así que voy a esperar a que lo consigas.

Y sin más, ella le rodea, dirigiéndose a la casa. Y el muchacho se queda allí, descifrando esas palabras. Hasta que su rostro se ilumina como un sol.

—¿Eso significa que nos casaremos?

Fuyumi se detiene antes de entrar a la casa.

—... Si logras volver a conquistarme, podría ser.

Bueno, no es lo que esperaba, pero está satisfecho. Así que le sigue, y ambos entran al hogar Todoroki, y mientras ella se encuentra quitándose los zapatos, él recuerda _cierta_ cosa curiosa del hospital.

—Oye, ¿no debería denunciarte por besarme mientras no estaba despierto?

La joven se paraliza de golpe, convirtiéndose su cara en un tomate maduro.

—Digo, lo que hiciste fue como violación, porque yo nunca lo consentí.

Y ahora está temblando. ¡Temblando como una hoja de papel por culpa de la vergüenza! Mientras Hawks sonríe divertido de la situación en la que se encuentra la albina. Y al final sólo se acerca a ella a besarle la mejilla con dulce cariño, y manteniendo aún esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia que usa en ciertas ocasiones.

 _Ocasiones como esas, donde la tortura y disfruta de ello._

—¿Qué me dices de llegar a un trato para que no le diga esto a la policía, Fuyumi-chan? —Sugiere animado, y ella todavía no cabe en toda la vergüenza que siente. Y verdaderamente ahora _desea_ golpearlo—. Yo no le cuento lo que me hizo, si me dejas crear otro pastel contigo.

Fuyumi se alivia. Al menos el pollo no era un pervertido de aquellos. Y todavía con el sonrojo en la cara, asiente rápidamente, para después dar zancadas y alejarse lo más posible de él, no llegando a desmayarse en el proceso.

—Los pasteles serán como las prácticas para crear a nuestros futuros hijos.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Y con ese comentario, el pasillo se congela.

Y en la sala, Natsuo deja de besarse con Kira al notar el descenso de temperatura.

—¿Fuiste tú? —pregunta él hacia la fémina. Ella rueda los ojos.

—¿Soy yo la que tiene poderes de hielo aquí?

—Ah, cierto... ¡Pero no fui yo!

Ambos miran hacia la entrada de la sala, notando el piso y paredes ahora blancas y llenas de escarcha. Aunque luego de escuchar las risas de Hawks y los gritos avergonzados de Fuyumi, saben que ya se han arreglado las cosas y ellos pueden volver a sus cosas.

Y la joven hija del héroe número uno, que sin querer se había enamorado del héroe número dos, y que tenía el sueño de una verdaderamente feliz familia, sabe que sólo hace falta un momento para que todo vuelva a ser como siempre.

Como cuando el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza seguía con ella, volvía a ella.

 _"Las alas de hielo pueden ser posibles."_

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aquí, chicos y chicas.

¿Qué? ¿Creían que el final sería dramático y sad? ¡Pues no! Este es un fic de comedia así que terminaría con comedia. Porque así lo quiero y punto.

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque a mí no :'v

Siento que metí relleno innecesario, pero ya no importa. Es el último capítulo y sólo me falta hacer el epílogo y _"adiós, Alas de Hielo"_. ¡Ya no voy a estresarme en las noches por terminar este libro! :'D

Pero bueno, ¿les digo algo lindo? ¿Algo que les alegrará el día? _(no sé si realmente lo haga, pero igual se los voy a decir xd)_

Pues además de _epílogo_ habrán _ciertos_ _especiales_ , como **escenas** **eliminadas** y la **vida** **después** **de** **casados**. ¿Entendido esto? Bueno, pues...

¡Celebren! :v

 _-Melody._


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y cruel ruptura de la cuarta pared, preparen sus cascos.

 **Nota:** Aquí su querido epílogo, señoras y señores.

No pregunten, sólo gócenlo.

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

Epílogo

* * *

—Todoroki-kun, ¿ya estás listo? Debemos irnos ya.

La dulce voz de Ochaco hace que deje de pelearse con su corbata y le mire desde el espejo. Se da vuelta, admirando el bonito vestido rosa y negro de la chica gravedad. Camina hasta ella en tanto vuelve a trabajar con su corbata.

—Sí, ya casi, es sólo que-

—Déjame ayudarte —interrumpe la castaña, acercando sus manos a la tela. Shōto se queda quieto mientras que inconscientemente una ligera sonrisa adorna sus labios, y ella termina el arreglo del nudo—. ¡Listo! Te ves bien, Todoroki-kun.

— _Ah, gracias..._ —murmura, avergonzado, aunque sólo en el interior, porque por fuera sigue siendo un iceberg—. Tú estás linda, Uraraka.

La aludida se sonroja por completo y niega repetidas veces, hecha un mar de vergüenza. Al final ambos se dirigen a la salida del High Alliance, donde un auto los espera para llevarlos a la fiesta que se daría por parte de la familia del muchacho.

—Me alegra que me hayas elegido como acompañante —habla Ochaco en tanto se encuentran en el ascensor. El bicolor la observa, y nota la sonrisa algo incómoda en su rostro dulce—. Creí que ibas a llevar a YaoMomo.

—Tú también eres una buena compañía, Uraraka —declara con monotonía, y luego desvía la vista, con una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro una vez más. Le parece ridículo el sonreír tantas veces en el día—. Y seguramente no sería tan silencioso como lo sería con Yaoyorozu.

—L-lo siento por eso.

—No, es por eso que te elegí a ti.

Las mejillas de la jovencita se llenan de más rojo, y aparta enseguida la mirada otra vez. Y tal como dijo Shōto, el camino fue ella hablando y hablando debido a los nervios de estar solos en un auto.

—Y, sabes... —murmura entonces, una vez ya más calmada. El joven le mira—. Estoy alegre por Fuyumi-san, y espero que su futura vida de casada sea feliz.

—Yo también espero eso —declara bajo—, en especial por el bien de ese maldito pollo... —susurra con los ojos oscurecidos.

—¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo, Todoroki-kun? Lo siento, no te escuché muy bien.

—No es nada.

El resto del camino han sido charlas sobre las notas y los exámenes tan crueles que da Aizawa.

 _ **. . .**_

—Ya quédate quieto, Enji. —Ordena fríamente Rei hacia su esposo en tanto ella lucha con la corbata de éste.

—No me estés dando órdenes, mujer. —Ruge éste, hastiado.

—Papá, obedece a mamá —gruñe Natsuo desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras se dedica a ajustar su traje blanco. El hombre pelirrojo bufa y ella sonríe victoriosa, terminando con su trabajo de una vez. Hasta que ambos padres escuchan el grito animado de su hijo, y éste se aclara la garganta, dándose vuelta y mostrando seriedad y pena mezcladas—. Esto es emocionante, lo siento.

—Deja de actuar como una niña emocionada.

—Me niego. Yo seré toda la niña emocionada que quiera. Y no puedes obligarme a hacer lo contrario, viejo.

—No te crié para eso.

—No me criaste.

—Por favor, deténganse —pide suavemente la albina, poniéndose entre ambos para evitar cualquier disputa entre su marido y el hijo que más se le parece. Los dos varones le miran, todavía con la rabia en la cara, y ella sonríe dulcemente—. Es la boda de Fuyumi, por favor, deben comportarse. Háganlo por ella.

—Sí, mamá —acepta Natsuo, calmando sus humos—. Tienes razón, no es momento para pelear. Mi linda hermana va a casarse con el mejor partido y hay que estar alegres por ello.

Endeavor gruñe todavía más enojado ante esa última afirmación.

—Mejor partido mi-

—¿Ya están todos listos? —pregunta Kira, haciendo presencia en la habitación e interrumpiendo el insulto que posiblemente desencadenaría otra pequeña disputa.

La chica de cabellos negros se dirige a Natsuo y le arregla un poco el cuello del traje.

—Así está mejor, no queremos que la persona que lleve los anillos se vea mal —declara sonriente, y luego se gira a sus suegros (título que solamente se mantiene en su cabeza… y en la de Natsu)—. Y supongo que su silencio significa que sí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya estamos listos —afirma Rei, y tomando del brazo de su esposo, se dirigen a la salida—. Ya nos adelantamos, después de todo, el padre debe llevar a la novia.

—Preferiría ignorar ese maldito hecho… —comenta Enji en tono bajo. Y los dos se pierden tras la puerta.

El de blanco y la de negro simplemente sonríen al perderlos de vista, y luego se miran entre ellos, riendo con suavidad. Natsuo solamente se encarga de escudriñar con la mirada el vestido de negro que trae la chica.

—El negro te queda bien. —Comenta como halago inocente.

—Siempre uso negro —recuerda burlona, y los colores rojos se suben a la cara del Todoroki de hielo. Al final Kira solamente se puede reír sin verdadera maldad—. ¿No se te ocurrió otro mejor piropo para tu futura esposa?

—No, la verdad es que no, pero-

Y su cabeza hace _clic_.

Y luego su cabeza hace _crash_ contra el suelo.

Kurome debe pensar antes de decir las cosas, porque Natsu andaba desmayándose por todo. ¿Será que estaba embarazado? Empero en vez de meterse a pensar en eso, decide que debe darle primeros auxilios antes de que se muera.

 _ **. . .**_

—Fuyumi, no necesitas estar tan nerviosa.

¿Nerviosa? ¿Ella estaba nerviosa?

No, ella no estaba nerviosa.

¡Ella estaba entrando en pánico! ¡ERA PÁNICO!

Lo dice porque está dando mil y un vueltas por el cuarto donde tuvo que ponerse el vestido de novia, donde tuvo que maquillarse como nunca lo había hecho, y tuvo que arreglar un desastre que se había hecho con el cabello en un vano intento de hacerlo quedar mejor de lo peor que estaba. Y aunque todo eso ya se solucionara, todavía estaba así, en pánico.

Sentía que se desmayaría. Pero no, mejor no se deja vencer por ese sentimiento. No pasara que de pronto su padre creyera que está embarazada y fuera a matar a Hawks antes de que se casen. No, gracias, quería mantener a salvo su futuro matrimonio.

Respira profundo, tratando de mantener la calma. Su madre enseguida va junto a ella a ayudarle.

—Todo saldrá bien, Fuyumi —asegura con suavidad la mujer—. Todo va salir bien. Tú vas a ir allá, tu padre te llevará —ante eso el aludido bufa—, Hawks te estará esperando en el altar y se casarán.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Mientras tanto, con el novio…

—¡Maldita sea, Hawks, bájate de ahí! —Ruge Miruko en tanto da varios saltos tratando de atrapar al pollo que está abrazado con fuerza a una viga del techo—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Es el maldito dia de tu boda!

—¡Es pánico, Usagi-chan, es pánico! —declara el mitad ave, con los ojos brillando en horror.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios te daría pánico en este momento?! —inquiere la coneja, sumamente molesta y confundida además.

—¡Porque es el día de mi boda y posiblemente podría arruinarlo! ¡Es muy probable!

 _«Sí, demasiado»_

Claro que Rumi no va a decirlo, no quiere arruinar más lo que ya ha arruinado. Es mejor ser positivo en un momento como ese, lo cual odia ser, pero no le queda de otra.

—Mira, bastardo —claro que será positiva a su manera—, bajate de ahí, y hablemos seriamente sobre esto. No puedes ni debes quedarte ahí para siempre, ¿entendiste? ¿O acaso piensas dejar a Fuyumi en el altar?

—Si la dejo ella podría encontrar a alguien mejor que yo… —murmura deprimido, y Usagyiyama rueda los ojos. Hasta que Hawks baja de un salto—. ¡Pero no hay nadie mejor que yo así que no se puede! —declara animado, lleno de confianza en sí mismo.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —Exclama, aliviada por dentro—. Ahora vamos, tienes que esperar a la novia en el altar, como buen libro romántico y cliché.

—¡Así es! —Alza una mano y se dirige a la salida, luego se detiene y da media vuelta, volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Se hace un ovillo en el suelo y se esconde entre sus alas—. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Agh, imbécil…

Y se quita lentamente su zapato.

 _ **. . .**_

Y cuando finalmente ya todo el desastre de los nervios acaba. Cuando Enji Todoroki lleva a regañadientes a su hija al altar. Cuando Hawks evita desmayarse enfrente de todos. Cuando Natsuo llora mucho más que Kira, y que al final Shōto suelta el "yo me opongo" ganándose un dulce sopapo de su madre y consuelo de Uraraka. Cuando todo eso se termina y se da el beso final que definitivamente sería el motivo de vida de la pareja shipper, y el motivo de enojo infinito de Endeavor y Dabi (que se coló por ahí y nadie le descubrió, sintiéndose orgulloso al ver a su hermanito menor decir la frase), es que ya todo está hecho.

Ya está acabado. Finalmente no hay duda de que nada malo que pudiese ocurrir después.

Y entonces hace su aparición Natsuo, Kira y Rumi mientras todos los demás se encuentran celebrando. Y los recién casados saben que se viene algo difícil.

—¡Te trajimos un regalo, hermanita! —exclama el muchacho de cabello blanco, extendiéndole el presente a su menor. Al lado de él, Kira sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ah, gracias —afirma algo nerviosa la albina, y revisa lo que tiene en las manos. Es un libro, grande, y apenas puede leer las letras ya que está en otro idioma, pero es comprensible—. Kama… Kamasu-

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño? —pregunta el pollo a un lado suyo, curioso de lo que tenga la joven como presente.

Y el libro se quema entre sus manos.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Todos miran sorprendidos, impactados, estupefactos, las cenizas en las manos de la novia.

—Fuyu, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —pregunta Natsuo, todavía demasiado anonadado como para procesar correctamente todo lo que sucede.

—Es que el fuego de la ira en mi interior se desbordó. —Explica con dulzura la fémina, portando una de esas sonrisas tan aterradoras y malévolas, pero que a la vez eran realmente inocentes. Simplemente hacía que los huesos se le congelaran.

Y sin decirles nada más, se aleja. Hawks la ve irse y luego se dirige a su cuñado.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se molestó tanto? —interroga con curiosidad.

—Es que le regalamos un libro —informa Kurome, algo decaída—, y no le gustó.

—¿Qué libro era acaso?

Kira mira a Natsu, y éste asiente. Ella suelta un largo suspiro, y haciendo uso de su Quirk, "copia visual", que básicamente consistía que copiar todo lo que antes hubiese visto, recrea el enorme libro, para después pasarlo al chico de las alas. Quien tras leer apenas el título sonríe cual demonio.

Lo siguiente del día es Fuyumi volviendo a quemar ese libro con las brasas de su enojo. Nadie sabe cómo demonios ni porqué recién manifiesta ese poder, pero prefieren no preguntar. Aunque apenas Endeavor lo descubre, se siente el peor ser del universo.

Porque dejó ir ese potencial de heroína. Es un imbécil.

Mientras tanto, Miruko enseguida se acerca a los novios, cuando ya todos se encuentran algo pasaditos de copas en la fiesta y nadie puede molestarlos.

—Fuyumi-san —la llama, tomando su atención. La albina le sonríe esperando a que hable—. A mí… me gustaría disculparme por… haberle dicho cosas tan horribles como que Hawks la utilizó, y todo eso.

—Ah, lo entiendo. —Afirma con suavidad y dulzura. La coneja siente que está frente a un ángel.

—Pero en serio, ¿quién creería que ese idiota llegaría a sentirse atraído por alguien tan dulce como lo es usted? —inquiere en tanto apunta hacia el novio, quien se encuentra cantando junto con Natsuo en el escenario, ambos ya totalmente ebrios.

La albina solo puede reír, divertida con la escena.

—Nadie lo creería —declara con tono animado—, ni siquiera yo. Pero aun así… fue posible.

—Ya veo —afirma no tan contenta, y rueda los ojos, para después regalarle una gran sonrisa a la anfitriona—. Entonces espero que no haya muchos problemas, porque al final, ambos se ven bien juntos. Aunque todavía tengo curiosidad de algo…

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántas cosas tuvieron que pasar antes de llegar a este punto?

Y entonces la cabeza de Fuyumi se llena de miles y miles de imágenes, que en su momento le habrían hecho arder de la rabia, pero que en ese instante sólo le permiten sonreír y reír alegremente.

—No tiene idea de cuántas cosas.

Rumi prefiere no preguntar, y solo tener claro que los novios y la familia de la hielo y fuego están todos locos.

Tan locos como para creer en unas alas de hielo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

—¡Mamá, papá!

Los estruendosos gritos infantiles hacen que el sueño en el que se han sumido desaparezca, pero que todavía no deseen abrir los ojos. Por lo menos no hasta que el héroe Hawks se sienta sofocado gracias al salto de ataque sobre su cansada persona. Ataque que le quita el aire de los pulmones y le hace sentarse, adolorido, y ver lo primero del día.

A su hijo, con los ojos turquesa brillando en la más pura emoción, mientras una enorme sonrisa adorna su cara.

—¿Qué sucede, Koritsu? —pregunta una adormilada Fuyumi, sin lentes, tratando de distinguir entre las cabezas de los dos varones, pronto reconociendo la de su pequeño, que tiene el mismo cabello blanco con mechones rojos que ella.

—¡Mamá, papá, me crecieron alas!

En eso el infante enseña una pluma que trae en su mano, de color blanco puro, y luego se pone de pie para darse vuelta y mostrar su espalda, donde allí crecen un par de alas pequeñas también de color blanco.

El hombre tarda un minuto en procesarlo, y luego emocionado abraza al niño. No pasa ni un segundo hasta que estén volando emocionados los dos.

Fuyumi solamente suspira, y sonríe alegre ante la manifestación del Quirk de su niño.

Lo que no se espera es que ante las risas, Koritsu lance sus plumas por todas partes, y que éstas se claven por la habitación. Y seguido de eso, que congelen esas áreas.

Los padres del niño quedan estupefactos, y luego se miran entre sí. Un recuerdo de años vuelve a la mente.

—¡Lo siento, no fue intencional! —habla rápidamente el niño, desesperándose ante sus actos.

Pero en vez de ser regañados, pronto se encuentra siendo abrazado por sus dos progenitores, quienes ríen animados, y su madre entre lágrimas que son de pura felicidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta inocentemente, confundido ante todo. Fuyumi entonces le sujeta de las mejillas y le besa la frente.

—Nada, nada —aclara dulcemente—. Es sólo que tú siempre has sido la promesa que tu padre y yo hicimos hace mucho tiempo, cariño.

—¿Promesa? —Repite, curioso—. ¿De qué promesa hablan?

Los dos se miran entre sí, y luego le regalan una sonrisa al pequeño.

—Alas de hielo.

Koritsu no puede sentirse más feliz de haber cumplido esa promesa.

Aunque ni la entienda realmente.

 _ **. . .**_

—Hūko —llama la mujer a su esposo, y este enseguida levanta la mirada de los archivos que tienen la información acerca de su desagradable cuñado, quien siempre intenta calcinarlo en cada uno de sus encuentros. No tarda nada en notar la mirada molesta de la mujer—. ¿Por qué hay tantas plumas tuyas en la habitación de Koritsu?

—¿Plumas mías? —repite, confundido.

—Sí. Son plumas rojas, ¿de quién más podrían ser?

—Esas no son mías, yo siempre las mantengo sobre mí.

—Entonces, ¿quién-?

Los dos quedan estupefactos.

—¡KORIII!

El aludido salta de espanto al oír el apodo con el que lo llama su madre cada vez que se enfada, y enseguida deja de lado la pluma en llamas y se dedica a ocultar las rojas que tienen sus las entre la mayoría de blancas.

Suspira pesadamente. Nadie debía enterarse que fue él quien quemó los zapatos favoritos de Fuyumi. Por suerte el gato del vecino era el principal sospechoso.

O eso creía hasta que vio a su madre sosteniendo una de sus plumas.

Y el final para la familia es que el niño no sólo tenía alas de hielo, sino también de fuego. Ironías de la vida, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡LA EMPECÉ HOY Y LA TERMINÉ HOY NOPUEDESEEEEEEER!

HAHAHAHAHAHA _*inserten más risas de gringo(¿*_

Pero en fin, me emocionaron tanto sus comentarios que me sentí mal de no darles el epílogo ayer, así que puse manos a la obra y no descansé un segundo, ni dejé que mi mente seca dejara de lado este epílogo, para que así ustedes pudieran disfrutar.

Espero que les haya gustado :'D

¡Y ya vienen las escenas eliminadas!

Y después de eso unos tres especiales xd

¡LOS AMO A TODOS!

 _PD: Me partí la cabeza buscando cuál sería el mejor Quirk para Kurome, y al final salió ese xdxd_

 _-Melody._


	23. Especial I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei, a excepción de los Oc's, que son míos. Yo sólo uso a sus bebés para emparejarlos y hacer historias cursis. Posible y cruel ruptura de la cuarta pared, preparen sus cascos.

 **Nota:** Aquí su dichoso primer especial, como regalito por ser tan buenos lectores uwu ❤

(situado en el capítulo veinte, ahr)

* * *

 _ **Alas de Hielo**_

Especial I

* * *

No es para nada el escenario romántico de un reencuentro luego de escapar de las garras de la muerte que esperarían ver Natsuo y Kira, quienes se encuentran a un par de metros de los dos. Y saben que nunca conseguirán que su OTP tenga verdaderos momentos dulces, porque son un caso perdido.

El joven Todoroki suspira pesadamente, y mira a su compañera.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —sugiere con tono desanimado.

—Sí, suena bien. —Acepta ella, igual de entusiasmada que él.

Los dos dan vuelta y se dirigen hacia la casa, dándoles su espacio al par de idiotas sin romanticismo. Sienten que se han equivocado al shippearlos, y luego recuerdan que se ven bien juntos y se les pasa. Y estando en la cocina preparando algunas botanas para la película que verían juntos, Kira de pronto se ríe suavemente.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta curioso el albino, girándose enseguida a verla.

—No, no —niega entre risas suaves, y mueve una mano en frente tratando de disipar el ambiente preocupado que quiere hacerse presente—. Sólo que no me arrepiento de apoyar la relación de mi jefe con tu hermana mayor.

Natsuo sonríe ante esa afirmación, aliviado y alegre. Entonces vuelve a su trabajo de meter palomitas al microondas.

—A mí también me contenta que finalmente estén juntos —comenta en medio del silencio que se había instalado. Kurome hace un sonido de afirmación que le asegura que le escucha—. Fue difícil, pero valió la pena.

—Exacto. Aunque... no hemos visto todavía lo que sucedió esa noche en el departamento.

Ambos se quedan callados, y se miran entre sí con sonrisas cómplices.

—¿Crees que hubiesen llegado a segunda base? —sugiere Natsu sin borrar su divertida mueca.

La joven suspira, borrando esa sonrisa y cambiándola por una resignada y hasta algo decepcionada.

—No lo creo —declara con pesar, y bufa, cruzando luego los brazos y mirando hacia la ventana más cercana—. Recuerda que este libro es para todo público.

— _Sí..._ —acepta rendido, también borrando su mueca animada. A los dos sólo les queda aceptar el cruel hecho—. Bueno, aunque era obvio. Tampoco es como si Fuyumi fuese del tipo que de lanza sobre algún chico.

—Y el jefe tampoco es un aprovechado.

El muchacho suspira con ilusión.

—Son el uno para el otro.

—Sep.

Y el pitido del microondas interrumpe el dulce momento, y ambos agarran sus cosas preparadas para dirigirse a la sala, donde encienden la televisión y lo primero que encuentran entre los miles de canales de películas nuevas, salidas recientemente en taquilla, es una de acción.

Inmediatamente se quedan enganchados.

Hasta que se viene la típica escena romántica e incómoda, lo cual le parece bastante raro a Kira puesto que apenas había empezado.

—¿Tú crees que ellos algún día lleguen a segunda base?

La muchacha deja la película para mirarle.

—La verdad es que yo tengo esperanza. —Continúa el chico, sin esperar su respuesta.

Y ella siente que se está hartando de ese tema cuando los dos se encuentran en otro tema más importante, que no incluye terceros pero que aún así se está yendo a la mierda.

—Digo, se casarán, ¿no? Yo siento que-

—¿Por qué no mejor rompemos la ley del libro y somos nosotros quienes llegamos a segunda base?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ok, esa no se la esperaba.

Natsuo le mira, y luego le apunta con un dedo.

—Esa no me la esperaba —suelta como un eco de sus pensamientos, estando realmente aturdido. La fémina quiere reírse pero se lo aguanta—. Y, bueno, pienso que estaría bien. En serio, no es que quiera aprovecharme ni nada, es que tú eres linda y agradable y shippeas FuyuHawks como yo, y fue eso en primer lugar lo que hizo que nos uniéramos, por un bien común, por ellos. Y es que de verdad no esperaba que mi actual interés romántico me propusiera el ignorar las reglas de esta obra y de paso hacer una demostración de lo que podrían llegar a hacer-

—Se supone que yo soy el cerebro aquí.

Y con esa queja que interrumpe el parloteo del tercer hijo de los Todoroki, ella finalmente se llena de valor para romper el espacio, tirar de paso las palomitas al suelo, y besarlo en los labios, no importando que se sintiese estar besando un cubo helado durante el rato en el que el joven nunca reaccionó.

Y luego de separarse el albino sigue en shock, solamente que ahora ya no tiene palabras.

Y luego de unos momentos vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más pasión. Saboreando las botanas que antes se habían devorado apenas al iniciar la película que ya han olvidado por completo.

Y entonces algo rompe el ambiente y el calor. Eso es el frío que de pronto les congela hasta los huesos y no tienen más opción que separarse y abrazarse a sí mismos. Claro que luego Natsuo recuerda que él no siente frío y se detiene.

—¿Fuiste tú? —pregunta él hacia la fémina. Ella rueda los ojos.

—¿Soy yo la que tiene poderes de hielo aquí? —inquiere algo fastidiada, frotando sus brazos.

—Ah, cierto... —recuerda cual retrasado mental, y luego se da cuenta—. ¡Pero no fui yo!

Ambos miran hacia la entrada de la sala, notando el piso y paredes ahora blancas y llenas de escarcha. Aunque luego de escuchar las risas de Hawks y los gritos avergonzados de Fuyumi, saben que ya se han arreglado esos problemas y ellos pueden volver a sus cosas.

Y con volver a sus cosas se refieren a buscar una manta para Kira y reiterar la película, que por cierto se había puesto realmente interesante. Y cuando ya se había terminado, Natsu por fin había tomado valor para soltar lo que tenía retenido desde que la conoció.

Así que enseguida se pone de pie frente a la muchacha, quien queda mirándole curiosa y sin decir nada. Él le extiende la mano para que se ponga de pie enfrente suyo, y puede notar los temblores y la mirada nerviosa que tiene el albino.

—¿Sucede algo? —aventura, ligeramente preocupada.

—Kuro-san, sé que esto es bastante repentino, pero... —comienza, y levanta una mano, creando un anillo de hielo—. No soy muy bueno con las esculturas, aunque lo que importa es que... me gustaría saber si... ¿Me darías el gran honor de ser mi pareja?

La aludida parpadea un par de veces, observando el anillo y a él, y de nuevo al anillo, y a él.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Natsuo suspira pesadamente.

—Sé que apenas nos conocemos y-

—Ok.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—... ¿Qué?

—Que ok —reitera la de ojos ébano, sonriendo dulcemente—. Acepto ser tu pareja, Natsuo.

El muchacho sonríe de oreja a oreja, y antes de poder saltar de alegría, se escucha un silbido desde la puerta de entrada. Ambos miran hacia el lugar, encontrando enseguida a Hawks y Fuyumi observándoles, el pollo habiendo sido el responsable del sonido, y que porta a su vez una sonrisa divertida mientras la de mechones rojos solamente los mira con ternura.

—Siempre supe que esto pasaría —declara el joven héroe, con ligera burla—. Fuyumi-chan, me debes 3000 yenes.

La nombrada le mira seriamente.

—Nunca apostamos.

—Claro que sí. ¿No recuerdas la vez que te embriagaste en mi departamento y donde fue nuestro primer-?

Le tapa la boca antes de que suelte toda la torta, y luego se acomoda los lentes, mirando de nuevo a la reciente pareja. Les sonríe con dulzura.

—Ignoran a Hawks —pide cordialmente—. Y Natsuo, después hablamos sobre las preparaciones de tu boda.

—¿Boda? —repite el aludido, y Kurome también.

Fuyumi se confunde ante la confusión confusa de los confundidos. Hawks también, pero al ser más inteligente (y hablante del idioma _idiota dramático_ ) pronto comprende la situación.

—¿No se estaban comprometiendo? —inquiere la albina.

—Eh... ¿No? Es demasiado pronto para eso —aclara su hermano—. Sólo le estaba pidiendo ser mi novia.

Kira asiente, sonriente. Fuyu sigue sin entender un rábano el escándalo. Y Hawks, bueno, él decide soltarse porque es un alma libre (que no duraría mucho porque él mismo va a meterse a una dulce jaula llamada matrimonio).

—Todavía no me has pagado mis 3000 yenes, cariño.

 _Es mejor ignorarlo_ , se dice Fuyumi.

 _Es mejor ser menos dramáticos_ , se dicen Natsuo y Kira. Porque de lo contrario terminarían confundiendo a todo el mundo.

—Y... Bueno... ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—¡Hay pastel! Aunque... eso sería volver a comer a nuestros hijos, Fuyumi-chan.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, ahí tienen su querido NatKira, no me jodan más con eso por favor :'v

Y he aquí un meme de lo que sucedía mientras escribía.

Sigue pareciéndome increíble el hecho de que los lugares en los que más escribo son en la escuela y mi cama a las tres de la madrugada :u

Por cierto, una preguntita, algo tonta e infantil; es que dibujé a Kori-chan, ¿quieren ver mi deforme dibujo? :v

Eso era todo.

¡LOS AMO! ❤

 _-Melody._


End file.
